


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashton in Panties, Ashton is Adorable, Bottom Ashton, Fem Ashton, Feminine Ashton, Hate to Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Ashton, Rimming, Sexting, Top Luke, ashton loves britney spears, lots of make up, luke is rude at first, sending nudes, so much sex, zayn malik is in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wearing skirts and putting make up on doesn't make me a girl. I have a dick and I can very well show you it.  Just tell me I'm pretty, Luke."</p><p>   Ashton likes to wear make up and Luke likes when Ashton wears make up. But, Luke doesn't like Ashton and Ashton doesn't like Luke. So how did they end up fucking in the auditorium every Friday night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke has seen a lot of things in life and he tries not to judge. He knew some people were different, he's accepting of basically everyone in the world. He himself likes boys and he would like it if people accepted him. However, not everyone is as nice as they should be.

That's why, he tries not to show disgust towards anyone because he doesn't like to be judged. Sadly, it wasn't his fault he grew up a certain way. His parents teaching him the stereotypical ways and he knew they loved him, but sometimes he was just too afraid to say anything and that's why he kept shut and he was just raised in a restricted way.

He has seen many things in life. But, not enough to prepare for this. He didn't know it was somewhat normal for a boy to wear a skirt. He didn't know it was a thing. He knew there were transgender people, but this seemed different and just not as serious as that subject.

Now Luke, like said, tries not to judge. He didn't judge and just kept to himself. But, he couldn't stop staring whenever he saw the guy walk by so casually. As if him wearing girl clothes was the most normal thing in the world. And, it definitely isn't and most likely never will be.

Perhaps it was a double standard. Girls can wear guy clothes and it's considered cute, but a guy is seen as a freak if he wears a dress. But, it's not like Luke was the one who made the 'rule'. He just lives by it and now, he knows why. He just thought it was weird to see a boy in a dress. Not just any boy.

Ashton Irwin.

The guy is known as the 'diva' of the school. He was just -- he was something else, that's for sure. Luke had no idea what to think of him and so he just hates him. Probably not how life should work, but he can't help it. It's like Ashton just looks to be judged and made fun of.

Why else would he wear something like that? Ashton seems like an attention seeker and always tries to flirt with everyone in the school. Guy wise, that is. But, because he's a guy, he basically gets beat up and made fun of. Of course, Ashton just smirks and laughs it off, as if getting beat up was normal or something.

Luke figured he's just crazy. They have this tension around them whenever they sit by each other in English class. It's probably because Ashton can tell Luke hates him. Thankfully, he never says anything and Luke is grateful for this considering he doesn't feel like shouting it.

He's done that once to his, now best friend, Michael Clifford. They use to hate each other and beat each other up. Michael was always jealous of Luke, because Luke is just really sexy and Michael was insecure. But, now Michael realized he's hot and it's all good now.

Sadly, he knew if he told Ashton he hated him, the guy would just love it and embrace it. He's weird like that. Luke is definitely judging now. He can't help it, it's like it was just calling for him to judge. Ashton is so loud with what he wears and it's not right. It's wrong.

He sighed and shook his head in disgust as Ashton walked by. Ashton had this smug smile on his glossy lips. He still had short air and it was cute, Luke admits this. But,he wore high waisted, light jeans shorts and a cropped white sweater that showed a little bit of his tummy.

And yep, he has a belly button piercing. Nope, that's too much for Luke. He rolled his eyes and grimaced at Ashton's platform sandals. Is he transgender? Luke probably would accept him more if he was. Why else would he dress like a girl? He really didn't understand this whole situation. Maybe it's just a phase.

As he shut his locker, he saw Michael walking over and smiled. Strangely, they were best friends now. However, they still have their moments where they give off jealousy. Despite this, they're best friends along with Calum. But, Calum was sick today, so they sadly couldn't bug him.

Michael nudged him and exclaimed,"Guess what?"

"What?" Luke asked in amusement as the two headed down the hallway together.

A grin broke out on Michael's face as he giggled and motioned Luke over. Luke looked around in confusion, but leaned close and Michael whispered in his ear,"I got into gymnastics. My mum finally let me continue. It took like, a lot of arguing, but she finally gave in."

Luke beamed at Michael's relieved expression and he gave his friend a quick hug. Michael had been wanting to do gymnastics again for years. Sadly, his mum wasn't all for it and she kept trying to make him change to soccer or rugby, something considered more manly.

When Michael was little, he did gymnastics until he was around twelve. But, then he was getting teased and bullied. So, his mum made him leave and quit. Thankfully, around early this year, Michael has been wanting to do it again. He must have said something good, cause Luke was so sure his mum would say no.

Yes, Michael is gay and his mum accepts him. She was just concerned over his bullying. Luckily, Michael grew tall and decently muscular. People wouldn't confront or say a word to him if they knew what was good for them. Because, Michael is taller than ninety percent of the people in school, Luke taller than probably everyone.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Luke groaned as he realized he had to go to English class. He really didn't want go to class, because that meant having to be around Ashton. He smells like perfume and fruit and Luke gets a headache from it. But, Ashton would always just laugh it off and smirk.

Michael noticed his expression and was confused, but just waved goodbye. Luke never really shows his hatred for Ashton, it's more of an inner thing. He keeps it to himself and rants in his mind. Maybe he's weird himself, but at least he doesn't show it off for attention.

Luke went over to class and he noticed Ashton was chatting in the back with a girl he's friends with. He thinks her name is Bridget, but he's not too sure. All he knew was that she was probably the only person Ashton ever talks to more than once. Probably his only friend as well.

Despite it being sad that some people only have one friend, if any, he doesn't pity Ashton. If he would just dress normal, maybe he wouldn't get hated on as much. It's nice to be yourself, but not if it's going to get you beat up. He even noticed a small bruise on Ashton's arm when he returned from being slammed against the locker the other day.

Luke shook his head and looked down at his notebook, drawing a smiley face and scribbled it in from boredom. Ashton was organizing his binder and Luke noticed his nails were done. They were black with white polka dots and he either is talented and did them himself or had the money to get them done.

Ashton noticed him staring and chuckled, asking with a smirk,"Like my nails?"

"You know, you shouldn't paint your nails. You're a guy," Luke said casually, seeing Ashton gape at him a little. Luke shook his head and turned, eyeing Ashton with judgment. "Dude, don't tell me you're that surprised at my reaction. You're wearing shorts for christ's sake."

Ashton raised an eyebrow and retorted,"I've seen many boys wear shorts."

"Those are girl shorts," Luke argued.

Ashton shrugged,"I wasn't aware there's such thing as shorts specifically for girls. Maybe they were in the girl section, but they fit me and I like them."

"Well, maybe you should wear clothes that fit you and are made for boys. I may be gay, but at least I wear the correct clothes for my gender," Luke grumbled as he faked a smile when the teacher walked by, handing his homework along with Ashton's.

When she walked by, Ashton leaned close and Luke tensed when feeling the boy's hot breath hit his neck. Ashton whispered with a glare,"Gay people still get tons of fucking hate for 'dating the wrong gender'. So, if you're so against doing the 'wrong' thing, maybe try dating someone you're 'supposed' to date instead of telling me to wear clothes i'm supposed to wear."

"What? That's completely different," Luke snapped and narrowed his eyes.

Ashton blinked at him, his mascara-covered lashes and light golden eyeshadow distracting Luke. He rolled his eyes,"Oh, really? You're telling me I'm a boy and supposed to wear boy clothes. Just like how homophobic people tell gay people they're boys and suppose to date girls."

At first, Luke wanted to argue and tell him off. However, he opened and closed his mouth and had nothing to say. He hesitated, hands gripping his binder, but Ashton smirked triumphantly. He was obviously pleased with himself and turned forward as they were told to start the warm up.

Luke huffed and he got up to sharpen his pencil. He went over to the sharpener and shook his head in disgust at Ashton's annoyingly smart ways. The guy doesn't give himself enough credit. He may suck at school, but he's definitely not dumb and Luke hates it.

When he returned, Ashton then grinned and clapped his hands together. Luke raised an eyebrow, but Ashton just teased,"By the way, your jeans are rather tight. Are you sure they're boy jeans? Might wanna start shopping in the right section."

Before Luke could snap at him, the teacher was talking and Luke clenched his jaw. He saw Ashton giggling annoyingly with his blush-covered cheeks. He didn't know why Ashton was so infuriating. Maybe it's the sassy way he speaks or how good he is at comebacks.

Something about the boy pissed him off and it's not just him wearing girl clothes. Whatever it is, Luke will not stand for it. He nearly scoffed as Ashton's sandal-covered brushed against his leg, nearly jumping in the air. He gaped and Ashton muttered an apology, having done it on accident.

Despite it being an accident, Luke wasn't pleased. He made sure the teacher wasn't looking before turning at a small angle and smirked when kicking harshly at Ashton's leg. Ashton whimpered and gripped his leg, teeth gritting. But, then Luke face-palmed cause Ashton's legs were bare and now there's a small bruise that will definitely form.

Before he could apologize, Ashton was kicking him back and Luke held back an 'ow'. For the rest of class, they were kicking and stealing paper and answers. It was definitely an interesting class that day. And, towards the end, they had many bruises and none from pleasure.

-

"I swear, he's literally an asshole!" Luke exclaimed while pacing Calum's bedroom with a huff of annoyance. He glared and continued,"Not only does he act like a fucking princess, but he is obnoxious and conceited and he has a really strong leg, I have the bruises to prove it."

When there was no response, Luke turned and narrowed his eyes when seeing his two friends kissing in bed. Yes, Calum and Michael are dating. They just got together a couple months ago, yet they're still in that clingy and lovey stage that may not end for them.

Luke pouted and he rolled his eyes. Calum's sick, yet they're still making out. Typical. Michael always was protective, though. Despite Calum loving to care for his 'kitten', when he's sick or hurt Michael comes to the rescue and gives him cuddles and chocolate.

While, if Luke is sick, he gets a text saying he missed a test in class and cough drops, if he's lucky. He felt like that wasn't fair considering him and Michael were friends longer, but Michael just says he should get a boyfriend and to shut up. What a kitten.

Note the sarcasm.

Luke felt his phone vibrate and he saw his mum texted he needed to be home in an hour for dinner. He replied, saying alright and tsked as his friends were still kissing. Luke cleared his throat, but they were too occupied. He did it, this time louder, and they jumped apart.

Michael nearly fell off the bed and shrieked, but Calum pulled him back on with a small and croaky laugh. Michael will definitely get sick, that's for sure. But, he didn't seem to mind since he's so snuggled up to his boyfriend with red-kissed lips and a content expression.

As Calum wrapped an arm around his smaller boyfriend, he asked Luke with a not very pleased expression,"What do you want, Luke?"

"I came here to complain to my two best friends about my boring drama, but all I got was a porno of two guys making out and dry humping," Luke grumbled and sat down in the desk seat.

Michael pointed out,"But, you like that stuff."

"Doesn't mean I wanna see my friends kissing!" Luke sighed and he looked at his nails, not able to image them painted. "You know, Ashton paints his nails? That's so weird. I mean, that's for girls, am I right? He really needs to stop making life more hard for him."

He expected his friends to instantly agree and rant with him about everything wrong with Ashton Irwin. But, was surprised when the two boys went dead silent. Calum seemed awkward while Michael was more hesitant. Their reactions were definitely different than he thought.

Before he could argue more, Michael admitted,"I--I mean, I don't see the problem. If the bullying bugged him, he would have wore 'normal' clothes. And, I -- I just think it's fine for guys to paint their nails. It's their body, so they should be able to wear what they want."

"Seriously? Michael, c'mon," Luke groaned.

A look of irritation showed on Michael's face and Calum tried to shush him, but Michael argued,"I got bullied for doing gymnastics, Luke. Did you forget that? Gymnastics is 'for girls' apparently, but hello. I like it and I'm a guy. Ashton likes wearing nail polish and skirts and make up, but he is a guy. You're a guy and like guys, but apparently you're meant to like girls."

He then added with disgust,"I thought you were better than that, Luke. Judging someone for something they can't help? It's really disappointing."

"He chose to like that stuff and put it on," Luke retorted.

He firmly believed this and it's kind of sad considering he is saying what a person would say to a gay person. However, he wasn't thinking really. All he was thinking about is Ashton in a skirt and the sight was strangely delightful, but also creeping him out.

Calum tried grabbing his boyfriend, but Michael shook his head and sat up,"No. It's what he likes. You don't choose what you like. People say being gay is a choice and it's not. Don't tell him it's a choice. It's who he is. No one said you had to like him! But, it's pathetic of you to make fun of him and say he's getting bullied when you're the one talking about him behind his back."

"Whatever. Fuck you. You're my friend and choosing his side? Shows what kind of person you are," Luke grabbed his bag and got up to leave. He saw Michael's jaw drop and just flicked him off, walking to the door.

But, Calum argued,"He's a good person, that's what kind of person he is. I love you Luke, but you're acting like a bitch right now. Don't come over until you apologize!"

Luke just rolled his eyes when seeing Michael's hurt expression. He slammed the door shut and left the house without even glancing at Calum's frowning mum. She had said goodbye, but he didn't have time to reply as he got in his car and headed home.

He was just upset and hated how his friends didn't agree with him. That's what friends are meant to do. You agree and rant together about things you hate. Isn't that what friendship is? That's what they usually do anyways.

Not to mention, Calum took Michael's side just because that's his boyfriend. He hated how his friends were dating, lately he just hated everything. He's been in a bad mood and it seemed permanent. But, if Calum would have just agreed, then Michael would have and they would have avoided this.

Honestly, he didn't hate Ashton wearing that girly stuff. He just hated how he showed it off like he owned the world. It was weird, because it's made for girls. Luke was use to seeing it on girls. However, now Ashton comes into school with high waisted shorts that Luke has only seen girls wear and it's confusing for him.

He's never seen Ashton in boy clothes, however he would probably look better in them. He also hated how people chose to do things that just made their life more complicated. He couldn't choose being gay, but at least he's in the closet until university to try and lower the bullying.

His parents didn't even know. He's only had two boyfriends, both older and not in school. They were twenty and twenty-one, so they were also more mature. It was easier for him. While, Ashton could wear his girly clothes out of school, but he didn't and now his life is hell.

Or, at least that's what Luke assumed. Considering all the bruises and beatings he's gotten for wearing a skirt during the pep rally that one day, he figured Ashton didn't enjoy getting pounded. If he did, than he's weirder than Luke thought. And, that's saying a lot because Ashton Irwin is the weirdest person Luke Hemmings has ever met and he hates him more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

You see, Luke did feel guilty about insulting Ashton. He knew it was rude and wrong to make fun of his clothing like that. However, he didn't mean to hurt his feelings. He was just grown and raised to believe it was wrong. That a boy wearing a dress is not allowed in the world.

It wasn't like he personally didn't accept it. It's more like his family doesn't and Luke was told this was not normal. Dresses were for girls and pants were for boys. But, then he laid down that night and he thought it over. He spent hours trying to understand why it was considered wrong.

Because, girls are allowed to wear pants now. It's not considered wrong anymore and nowadays, more girls wear and own more pants than they do dresses. He was really confused as he stayed up late, trying to find what was wrong with the picture of a guy in a dress compared to a girl wearing pants.

Maybe it looked weird because he's never seen it before. Sort of like how some people have never seen two boys kissing and they weren't use to it. He was born in a world where girls were allowed to wear pants. But, he's never experienced a guy in a dress until he met Ashton Irwin.

As Luke stayed up more and more, he knew what he did was wrong and he couldn't help it when he told himself not to apologize. Because, he shouldn't have to, right? He didn't do anything wrong. He was just raised a certain way and he shouldn't say sorry for that. He knew what he did was rude, but not wrong in his mind. 

Michael said he was bullying Ashton, but he wasn't. Was he? He never insulted Ashton. He never called him ugly or a bitch or anything. He just said it was weird that he wore girl shorts. And he wasn't wrong. It was abnormal to see and Ashton put himself up to that by walking around the school wearing dresses and skirts like some chick.

In the morning, Luke woke up with a sigh as he saw Calum texted that he's not picking his ass up. He now knew that he was going to have to speak to his friends. They were obviously still mad at him and he didn't mean to hurt their feelings. He was just trying to voice his opinion on what he found wrong.

Luke grumbled as he got up, grabbing his phone and texted his brother asking if he could be driven to school. Jack replied and said sure, having lived only down the street. Ben lived in Britain, going to school there and so he wasn't around to drive him. Luke wished he had a car, but his parents always said it was too expensive and he doesn't have a license yet anyways.

The blonde got up and he decided it was time to get dressed. In the right clothes. He grabbed some skinny jeans (No, they weren't girl skinny jeans) and then put on a checkered red and black button-up with a leather jacket. Dressing like a proper man. He didn't see why Ashton was so opposed to this.

Luke went to the bathroom and he fixed up his quiff, grinning as he looked at his appearance. He wasn't happy with some of the acne he had and pouted. Luke just sighed, brushing his teeth. Real men don't care about a small pimple. They proudly show off their bad hygiene apparently.

After he was done, Luke went downstairs and saw his mum was drinking some coffee and rubbing his eyes sleepily. She looked at him with a small grin and waved, mumbling a 'morning'. Luke just nodded and he saw Jack texted he was outside. So, he said bye to his mum quickly and rushed outside, hopping in the car.

Once Jack pulled out of the driveway, Luke went on instagram and was annoyed when he saw Ashton taking selfies and somehow he had like, tons of likes. He managed to get fifty thousand followers and they're very active. Only cause he uses good filters and shows his cute outfits that girls seem to enjoy. Plus, he's a guy in a skirt. Of course he's going to get attention.

This is why Luke thinks he's an attention whore. He could just be normal and not post pictures of himself in short shorts and a sweater. But, no. He has to show off his cross dressing and become popular on instagram with his annoying username 'toxic.ash.oohlala.'

Obviously, he's a Britney Spears fan.

Luke snorted and shook his head, wondering why he even followed this guy. He just follows people from school. He went to Ashton's instagram page and grimaced at all the selfies and the different nail styles he does. He never knew someone could design their nails so many times.

Jack suddenly asked, catching Luke's attention,"So, why didn't you have Calum drive you to school?"

"Oh, we're having a fight," He shrugged carelessly.

"What about?" Jack pestered, being an annoying big brother.

Luke hesitated and he looked at the pictures of Ashton. He told his brother with a grimace,"There's this guy at school who wears skirts and stuff. I was just complaining about how weird it is. Since, you know, they're gay, they said it wasn't a big deal and we argued for a bit." He then asked,"Do you think it's weird if a guy wears a skirt?"

There was a pause as Jack pulled into the school parking lot. He turned to his brother and hesitated. The guy simply said with a timid smile,"I think it's none of my business what someone wears. Maybe I think it's weird, but then again, I don't wear socks and some people find that weird. So."

Luke sighed, but he nodded and got out of the car. He waved goodbye to his brother and went inside the school. He knew his brother was right. But, Luke see's Ashton everyday. It's not like being around a gay person. You don't 'see' the gay. But, he has to see Ashton wearing a dress and make up when he sits next to him in class.

A grimace formed on Luke's face as he went to his locker and he went through his books. Luke flipped through his math formulas quickly considering he had a test today. His mum may be a math teacher, but she doesn't ever tutor him since last time they argued and didn't talk for three days.

However, his studying was interrupted as he heard a loud bang and rolled his eyes when he saw a boy shove Ashton against a locker. Luke glanced at Ashton and the boy was brushing off the shove. He stood up with the help of his friend and dusted off his dress that was way too girly for a guy.

It did fit him perfectly, but he just didn't like Ashton wearing that. It was a black, puffed out looking skater or circle skirt and went mid-thigh. The top was striped white and black, long sleeved. It had a bow smack-dab in the middle of the neck. Ashton also had a black bow in his hair and wore converse despite the fancy dress.

Ashton beamed, even though he was just slammed against a locker and Luke heard the boy say while walking by,"No, seriously. Hit Me Baby One More Time was meant to be a TLC song. No lie. Imagine what would have happened if they sang it instead of Britney. I can't even imagine."

Luke nearly snorted as the boy began to continue rambling about Britney and he shut his locker. He wasn't a fan of pop music. He liked rock and punk. Even a little metal, but only if he's in the mood. Sort of like how he can listen to rap at certain times. It just depends on what kind.

When he went over to the other hall, he tried to find Michael and knew Calum would be there as well. He wanted to at least apologize to them. He didn't want to lose his friends over something this dumb. They forgive easily, so it shouldn't be hard to make them forgive him.

By the time he got to Michael's locker, class was almost in session. He saw Calum smiling as Michael tried to speak french for his test he had and the boy was failing miserably, but Calum kept encouraging. Luke wished he had someone encourage him like that, but he just shook his thoughts and went over to them.

Michael saw him and closed his book instantly, going to walk away. But, Luke sighed deeply,"I'm sorry, okay? I know I was being a hypocrite and I didn't mean to come off as a jerk. Ashton's not a feak, yeah? He's different, but that's not always a bad thing and I shouldn't have judged him."

"Is this a trick?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

But, Luke smiled and he insisted,"It's not, promise. I really am sorry."

The two friends shared a look and they nodded insync. They both began walking and motioned Luke to follow. Like he expected, they forgave him instantly and he held back a smirk. He wasn't lying all that much. He was sorry and he shouldn't have judged Ashton, but he didn't think that Ashton being like that was a good thing.

He knew Ashton was unique and that's fine, but he's putting himself up for a world of hurt by the world. Society doesn't like guys wearing skirts. They like guys shirtless and in swimming trunks. He knew Ashton was already bullied in school, imagine him as an adult and getting pounded at a bar.

Luke grimaced as he shook his head at the image. Ashton didn't deserve that, but he is setting himself up for it. Luke was just being a good person and looking out for him. But, it doesn't seem like everyone believes that. The blonde just wanted to make sure Ashton knew what he was getting himself into later in life.

When he got to his class, he waved goodbye to his friends and promised to sit with them at lunch. Luke went to his seat next to Ashton and neither of them spoke for the whole class. Which was perfectly fine, because he didn't want to speak to him and Ashton just stared ahead. And, Luke didn't miss the bruise on Ashton's thigh from earlier.

-

It was later that day during lunch and Luke was picking at his food as he saw his friends kissing. Michael was also showing Calum his new gymnastics routine. Well, he was planning on showing him it and Calum was more than excited to see this. He likes to see Michael be flexible apparently.

Luke never understood why guys think it's hot. He knew that it was probably because they're flexible and that's attractive for some reason. But, he never understood the reason behind it. Maybe they assume the person is good in bed, but he doesn't see the difference. Maybe he's just weird.

The blonde grumbled as he picked at his pizza and he looked across the room, only to spot Ashton's friend at the lunch table and no Ashton. Luke raised an eyebrow, but focused on eating instead. He didn't feel like worrying about someone he hates. It's a waste of time.

Instead, he focused on listening in as Calum whispered to Michael, kissing the boy's neck,"You look really hot in those tight gymnasts outfits, maybe you should wear it to bed...?"

"Why would I wear it to bed?" Michael giggled, being an innocent dork. "It would be really hot and tight on my balls, duh. My lower area needs to breath, Calum."

Luke mentally face-palmed, seeing Calum rolling his eyes fondly. He whispered not so subtly to Michael,"He meant when you guys have sex, you doofus."

"Ooh," Michael then blushed and leaned his head on Calum's shoulder. "Why? Is is cute?"

Calum shrugged and he threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's dyed hair,"Eh, I consider it more sexy. But, give or take, yes it's cute. I like your cute bum in the spandex shit." He then smirked and glanced at Luke,"Maybe you should date a gymnast. They're really good in bed."

"How?" Luke scoffed and tossed his fries to the side.

Michael took his fries as Calum looked at him in disbelief. He eyed Michael in the corner of his eyes and told Luke,"Are you serious? Flexibility is the key for good sex. Trust me, Michael and I have done some amazing things in bed. Very nice positions, let me tell you. Mikey can ride like a --ow! Michael!"

"Don't talk about our sex life!" Michael snapped and was blushing like an idiot as he covered Calum's mouth with his hand. He told Luke,"Don't listen to him, yeah? Date who you want."

The blonde chuckled as he watched the two boys argue and he shook his head in amusement. He doesn't really care. He's only had sex a couple times. He can't tell the difference between good and bad, as long as the person is someone he likes than he doesn't really care. It's more about feelings than lust.

Luke looked over at the line for the snacks and hesitated. He grabbed some money from his bag when he noticed they were selling some fudge bars. He quickly got up to go to the line and ignored his friends asking for some as well. They always have a limited amount of fudge bars throughout the week and he wanted some for himself.

When he went to the line, he wasn't surprised to see Ashton Irwin waiting in line. He was giggling as he read over some texts or something on his phone. Luke halted, but then he just shrugged and slowly walked over to the boy. He tried peaking over his shoulder, but Ashton must have felt him looking.

He turned with a look of disbelief and exclaimed,"Excuse you, don't read my texts."

"Why? Are they dirty?" Luke snorted, eyeing Ashton. He was known as a flirty and promiscuous little minx. Everyone in the school knew that.

Surprisingly, Ashton admitted,"Yes, in fact, they were. I am talking to a guy and he seems to enjoy my girly looks. Says I look sexy and wants to fuck me, so fuck off."

"Ew, you're seriously gonna have sex with a stranger?" Luke grimaced at the thought. "Do you even know him? Is it from those online things? Is it a fuckboy on kik? Instagram? You shouldn't talk to people like that."

Ashton groaned,"Would you leave me be? God, you're worse than my mother."

"And you're acting like a slut," Luke said without thinking, instantly regretting his words as Ashton turned to him with a frown and hurt expression. He felt his heart drop and quickly tried taking it back,"I--I didn't mean that. I mean, you do kind of dress and act like one, but I don't think you--"

Ashton suddenly had an angered look on his face and he roughly shoved Luke, sneering,"I don't dress like a slut, you cunt! And at least I'm not dressed like a wanna-be fuckboy!" Luke flinched and Ashton smirked," This isn't the 80's, take off the leather and pick up a normal jacket if you're gonna make fun of me."

"Oh shut up, you're the one who's guy and wearing fucking high-heels!" Luke retorted, shoving him back and eyes widened slightly when Ashton stumbled back, nearly falling over.

Before he could speak, Ashton shook his head as he stomped over, gripping Luke by his jacket and roughly slamming him against the wall,"You wanna make fun of me wearing heels?" Luke gulped slowly as Ashton narrowed his eyes," Well, fine. This bitch is gonna fucking shove these heels up your ass!"

And yeah, maybe that was really going to happen. Cause, next thing he knew, Ashton was shoving him to the ground and Luke winced as he felt Ashton gripping his hair with a glare on his face. Luke hesitated, but then he realized Ashton isn't a girl and a glint formed in his eyes.

Luke gritted his teeth as he flipped them over, the two wrestling around slightly and Luke got a hit to Ashton's nose as Ashton did the same to his jaw. People were gathering when the two began fighting and Luke didn't hold back as he swung his fist to hit Ashton in the face. However, he was surprised as Ashton quickly gripped his fist, smirking as Luke nervously smiled at him.

He then whimpered as Ashton kneed him right in the groin. Ashton twisted his fist, making Luke's arm turn and Luke's arm was instantly in pain and he didn't twink twice before using his other hand and gripped Ashton's hair, slamming it down on the ground. Ashton made a pained sound and quickly let go, eyes going dark as he lunged at Luke, but was suddenly pulled back as well as Luke.

"Irwin, Hemmings -- my office, now!" The principal's voice rang from behind a crowd of students. It's kind of sad that Luke and Ashton both recognized it.

Luke groaned as he sighed deeply and felt guilty when seeing his friends giving him glares. He ignored them and just followed behind with a teacher gripping on his arm. He saw Ashton holding his heels and tsking as he felt a pain in his jaw. Luke rubbed the sore spot and knew a bruise would form.

When they got to the office, Luke noticed Ashton sitting down with one leg crossed over the other, his heels on his lap and a bland expression on his face. He had a tissue held to his bloody nose that Luke caused. Luke awkwardly sat down at his chair and crossed his arms, seeing the principal walk in the room.

The man digged through some files and Ashton seemed nervous as he tapped his finger on the arm of the chair. Luke ignored it, wondering how long he will be grounded for this. He knew his mum was going to be mad. It's rare he even gets in fights, but when he does, he gets yelled at for hours.

Finally, the principal sat across from them and asked in disbelief,"What happened?" The two both instantly started shouting and accusing each other of things and the man groaned as he snapped,"You know what? It doesn't matter. All that matters is both of you have gotten in lots of trouble the past couple months since school started."

"I got in two fights, gosh," Luke defended himself or tried to.

Ashton grumbled,"I just smacked a girl, she called me a hoe. And these guys have picked on me all year! You never get them in trouble, but the one time I defend myself i get yelled at?"

"I never saw anyone harm you in any way. It goes by what I see and today, I saw you two," He motioned between the boys,"Having a very rough fight. Detention obviously hasn't worked. So, I want you and Ashton to stay after school every Monday, Wednesday and Friday to clean the boys bathrooms and the auditorium until I think you've served your punishment."

A grimace formed on Luke's face as he exclaimed,"Ew, I'm not cleaning a toilet. I would rather get detention please. For the rest of the year, I don't care."

"Um, I have somewhere to be after school, actually," Ashton hesitantly admitted, holding his hand up as if to get the man's attention. "I can't miss it, please. Just -- can you change the days?"

The man sighed,"Fine, Tuesdays and Thursdays. No exception. If you miss a day, I will make the punishment longer."

With that said, they were dismissed. However, Ashton was called back and Luke turned back in confusion. He saw the principal whispering something to Ashton, who frowned and nodded with a timid smile. The man gave Ashton a sympathetic look and Luke quickly turned his attention forward when he noticed Ashton looked back.

He chewed his bottom lip lightly and walked back to his locker after getting a pass from the front desk lady. Ashton soon walked out and had a sad look on his face. He went to his locker as well and Ashton looked to Luke. Luke just rolled his eyes and shut his locker, walking off.

However, as he turned the corner, he saw Ashton rubbing his face and had a stressful expression on his face. He felt a pang to his chest, but decided not to think about it as he noticed Ashton frowning and playing with the ends of his skirt. It was probably just something dumb. Maybe he got a tear in his skirt and was upset.

Yeah, probably just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Luke's mum is the nicest person in the world and he loves her and is so grateful she's in his life. However, sometimes she can be a bitch and he wished he was adopted and hated her. He's sure everyone thinks this as well, though, and tried not to get mad at the way she yelled at him.

No parent wants a phone call from the school saying their kid was in a fight. Luke knew what he did was wrong, but in actuality, Ashton was the one who threatened and hit him first. In the end,Luke was the victim and all he did was accidentally insult the boy.

He honestly didn't mean to hurt his feelings and felt sort of bad. However, Ashton was the one who did it all and made it worse by tackling him to the freaking ground. Luke wished he wasn't always made out the bad guy when he was the one who also got hurt at the end of the day.

Of course, Michael and Calum took Ashton's side despite them being friends. Luke wasn't that mad, he got over it quickly. But, he felt sort of betrayed considering they're friends. He knew they could have their opinion, but he wished they would at least take his side or reason with him instead of getting so mad.

The only good thing at the end of all of this was his mum understood why he got into the fight. He explained the whole 'Ashton wears dresses' thing and she instantly understood. It made him feel a little better. She wasn't happy he fought with Ashton, however, and said that it was wrong.

Luke was between a rock and a hard place when he heard his mum scold about how wrong it is for a guy to wear a dress. Saying it's weird and unnatural. This led to Luke being afraid to come out. Because, now he's afraid she will do that when finding out he's gay.

However, wearing dresses and being gay are completely different. A guy can wear a dress and be straight and a guy can be gay and not like wearing 'girly' clothes. Maybe she's okay with gay people and just finds dresses weird like Luke. He didn't want to take a chance, however, afraid that she might kick him out or something.

It was Tuesday and that meant it was the day Luke had to stay after school and work with Ashton on cleaning the bathrooms. He was afraid to be alone with the guy, if he's being honest. He knew Ashton was strong now. Despite the scrawny looking body and small arms, he was definitely tough and nearly knocked Luke out before.

The blonde grimaced as he ate his breakfast and saw Calum texted he's on his way. Calum was nice enough to not make Luke walk and they were still friends. Calum was just upset with how rude Luke is to Ashton. If only they understood Ashton was equally as rude to him.

Luke pouted and he took a messy bite of his banana before getting up and tossing his bowl in the sink. He saw his mum walk in and cringed at the glare he received. Luke's been getting the look for a few days now. She wasn't happy to hear her son got in trouble three times this year so far.

The first was because some guy called him fat, another was because Luke accidentally spilled his drink on the guy when walking and well, it was an accident. He promised. But, he was really buff and basically didn't take sorry easily. So, they fought and the mishap with Ashton caused them to not get detention, but much worse. He would rather have detention, if he's being honest.

His mum asked as he began to load the dishwasher,"Are you going to need a ride after your detention or whatever it's called? Because, I'm thinking about making you walk."

"Mummm," He whined, pouting as he gave her sad eyes. "But, it's so far away! I'm sorry for getting in trouble, but he deserved it! He started it and I don't think you should make me walk. I could get kidnapped or something. Do you want to be held responsible for my kidnapping?"

"Don't be such a drama queen," She scoffed and checked the time. "Besides, I think Jack wouldn't mind picking you up if necessary. Just text him if you need to." His mum closed the dishwasher and started it after adding the soap. "Even if this Ashton kid deserved it, you still deserve to walk home considering you fought back. I still love you, though."

Luke rolled his eyes, then shrieked when his mum slapped him upside the head. He quickly exclaimed,"Sorry, love you too!"

A grin formed on her face and Luke pouted as he rubbed his head. He heard his phone beep and saw that Michael texted they're outside. Luke grumbled as he grabbed his bag and he tossed it over his shoulder. He went outside after waving goodbye to his mum and saw his friends waiting for him.

The blonde greeted them happily and Michael turned with a smile. He handed him a Starbucks drink and Luke suspiciously took a small sip. He smacked his lips to get a better taste and slowly nodded. It was nice and the flavor was a little sweet, which instantly perked him up.

Peppermint Mocha Twist was the name and he hummed, deciding maybe Starbucks isn't that bad. He hated the taste of coffee, but he loved the drink and Michael was sharing a similar drink with Calum in the front of the car. He had his gymnastics bag and figured he had practice right after school.

"How's gymnastics been treating you?" Luke asked curiously, knowing his friend was probably having a blast.

Michael giggle and he turned, saying with excitement,"It's amazing, they let me get ahead since I use to do it and still did on my own. I'm on level four, getting to level five soon! I hope, at least. My mum is still skeptical about me doing it. I don't understand why, it's not bad or anything."

A smile tugged at Luke's lips,"Well, I think she'll get over it eventually."

"Yeah, you're amazing," Calum assured, patting Michael's thigh to which the boy blushed.

Michael never really was shy before he met Calum. The guy just has that affect on him and Luke nearly gagged as he shouted,"Would you two stop flirting? You're gonna make me sick, I swear. You're like lovesick puppies."

Calum narrowed his eyes through the mirror,"Oh, shut up. You're just jealous cause we're in love and you haven't dated in so long."

Luke mentally rolled his eyes and tried not getting jealous of the two boys. He didn't want to give Calum the satisfaction of being right. He was really single lately. Like, legit single. He hasn't even talked to a boy in a flirty manner in so long. He wondered if he should try getting back in the love game, but was kind of holding back.

Being in a relationship is a lot of work and he was not the best with commitment. Not that he would ever cheat, but he just didn't like relationships. Being with one person seemed like a drag and he preferred to just be more exciting, date around and enjoy being young then get married later.

Besides Michael and Calum, he felt like all high school relationships end in drama and are a waste of time. He didn't want to break someone's heart or have his own heart broken for no reason. His really short relationship all ended perfectly fine because they were small and meaningless.

By the time he got to school, he waved goodbye to his friends and thus, began getting his books for class. Life is like a routine as a teenager and it gets old sometimes. He felt like he was so annoyed with being so tired and never able to have a little fun since class is a bore and such.

When it was time for his class with Ashton, Luke was annoyed and he wanted to just push the boy from his life. He knew it was going to be awkward considering what happened. But, he went to the classroom and saw Ashton talking to his friend again and Luke rolled his eyes when seeing Ashton's outfit.

It was less girly than usual. He had on light blue, high-waisted pants with a crop top that's tight and grey. He had a black crop-top jacket over it and some white sneaker like boots. He wasn't sure the name of them, but he was positive they were girl shoes. He's like Ashton toned it down.

Ashton turned when the bell rang and grimaced when he saw Luke. He huffed, flipping his short, curly hair dramatically. Ashton walked over and sat down next to Luke with a glare on his face. Luke raised an eyebrow and asked in disbelief,"Are you wearing make-up?"

"Maybe," Ashton shrugged, tapping his black nails. "Could you not stare? It's rude. I know I'm gorgeous, but you might wanna pick up your dropped jaw."

"Oi, shrink your big ass head. It's kind of distracting seeing a guy wearing mascara and eyeshadow," Luke rolled his eyes and eyed Ashton slightly. "And what's with the dropped outfit? You usually wear skirts or dresses. Not that I notice or anything."

A smirk formed on Ashton's face, but he just huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, thanks to you, I was told to 'tone down' my girly look by the principal. Now, I need to start wearing pants more. And, technically I'm not breaking a rule since I am wearing pants and no one can prove they're girl jeans. Whatever the fuck that means."

"You were told you can't wear your clothes?" Ashton nodded and a small bit of guilt filled Luke. However, he just cleared his throat,"Too bad, bet some people might miss your slutty outfits."

His words made Ashton's fist clench and Ashton looked down with a heavy sigh. He just gave Luke a scowl and then went to starting his warm up. Luke noticed he used gel pens and snorted, but just grabbed his pencil. Ashton had a bunch of girly things like shaped erasers and pink pencil sharpeners and so on.

He wondered why Ashton purposely chose such things. Maybe he's just a weirdo or maybe there's a reason behind it. Isn't there always? Sometimes people grow up a certain way and start acting off it. Like how Luke grew up being told some things are wrong and sometimes he just can't not believe that.

As class began, Luke tried ignoring Ashton. The guy wasn't worth his time. He figured if he just kept his eyes forward then he can ignore him. But, he saw Ashton had sneaked a earbud in his ear and had his phone on his lap. He was listening to Britney Spears again. Some song called I'm Not a Girl Not yet a Woman .

The title just seemed wrong for a guy to be listening to it, but he shook his head and turned his eyes forward like he kept trying to tell himself. Ashton glanced at him and Luke scowled. Ashton gave him a flirty grin, to which Luke tensed and Ashton giggled silently.

Today's going to be a long day.

-

It was after school and Luke was frustrated as he went to the office where they were meeting to get the supplies. He had texted his mum, begging to pick him up afterwards, but of course she was a meanie pants and wouldn't let him be picked up. She insisted he had to walk home.

Is that child abuse? Probably not. He whined as he walked down the hall and saw Michael and Calum giving him a smirky expression. They were obviously enjoying themselves. They love seeing their friend in pain and it was just rude for them to even laugh at the fact that he was put into hard labor.

Luke sighed, shutting his locker and went to the office. He saw Ashton was already there and the guy was picking at his nails and on his phone as well. He seemed to be on instagram and was posting pictures of kitten, giggling at how cute they were and Luke snorted.

This guy was seriously a girl in a guy's body. He shut the door behind himself and sat down on the chair next to Ashton. The principal was typing something and the room was silently aside from the clicking of keys. Luke felt awkward, wanting to use his phone as well just to ease the tension.

However, the principal grabbed a bucket, mop and some sponges. He handed them to the boys and said with a grin,"Alright. There are bathrooms down every other hall, I'm sure you know where. Yes, please clean the girl's bathroom as well. No one is in the school except the teachers and some janitors."

"Why aren't the janitors doing this?" Ashton asked in disbelief, grimacing as he grabbed the sponges.

A snort left Luke as he teased,"Aw is someone afraid of a little dirt?"

Ashton narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid of touching someone else's shit and piss. That's disgusting and I'm sure no one wants to clean a toilet, not even a 'man'. So, shut up and quite acting like I'm some priss. I clean a lot, I just don't like cleaning bathrooms."

The principal snapped,"Shut it, boys. Please, just go and clean before I add another day to your punishment. It won't take as long as you think if you just focus and keep your mind at work."

After being yelled at and snapped to go, they quickly left to the first bathroom. Luke had the bucket and a mop while Ashton had the sponges and some soap and bleach. Luke tried not to get annoyed at how much he was humming, but it wasn't fun to listen to an off-tune bitch sing Oops, I Did It Again.

When they got to the bathroom, Ashton went straight to the sinks and poured some soup in the bucket of water. He started off with washing the handles and Luke just did the floor. Neither wanted to do the toilets and were disgusted at how gross it smelled. This is why Luke never uses public restrooms, they're terrifying.

It didn't take long till Ashton grabbed his phone and began to play some music. Luke rolled his eyes as Britney's top hits started playing. He will never get use to this. If everyday after school they have to be together ends up with them jamming to the princess of pop, he'll probably kill himself.

Ashton giggled as he heard Circus begin playing and he did a little hip dance while wiping the mirrors down. Luke shook his head in disbelief and tried focusing on getting the bathroom done. They went to the next one after they were done and Ashton had his music still playing.

Luke asked in frustration,"Can you turn off that racket? It's giving me a migraine."

"Nooo, the princess must be heard," Ashton retorted, grinning as he went into the bathroom and placed his phone down. He sang loudly,"There's only two types of guys out there!Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared. So baby I hope that you came prepared. I run a tight ship, so beware!"

A scowl formed on Luke's face and he wanted to slam Ashton's phone on the ground. But, he just mopped the floor and glared as he tried blocking out Ashton's annoying voice. He was a good singer, but he was singing so loud that it just sounded super bad.

As the song went on, Luke darted his eyes to the boy and saw him shaking his hips to the song. The tight jeans were framing his bum nicely, lower part of his back showing considering he had a crop top on. But,Luke did a double take and eyes widened when seeing a tattoo on the lower part of his back.

"You seriously have a tramp stamp?" Luke bursted out laughing, smirking when Ashton's face flushed red and he looked like he wanted to face-palm. A smug expression showed on Luke's face as he cooed,"Aww, did someone try to keep it a secret? Next time wear clothes that actually fit."

Ashton huffed and he argued,"It's not a tramp stamp! It's just a tattoo, like anywhere else on the body. I think it looks pretty."

"It's a fucking butterfly," Luke dead-panned. "First the clothes, then the belly-button piercing -- now a tramp stamp? You're literally asking to be called a slut. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want to know their son has a tattoo on his back. They might be very dissapointed."

A glint appeared in Ashton's hazel eyes, hands gripping the sink and he sneered,"Shut up! I dress the way I want. I don't pretend to be someone I'm not." Luke was confused and Ashton shot back,"Britney's quote, bitch. Now, leave me alone and just stop insulting my choices."

"Not until you stop dressing like a drag queen," Luke huffed.

That was the last straw. Ashton tensed and he frantically chased after Luke. The blonde shrieked and ran out of the bathroom. Ashton rushed after him and damn, Luke's shoes were new and slippery. It caused him to fall as Ashton tackled him to the ground, the two wincing as they fell.

Luke's face paled and Ashton was straddling his body, trying to pin him down and this was such a deja vu moment. Ashton shouted,"Don't fucking call me that! I'm not a damn drag queen, you fuckboy!"

"I'm not a fuckboy, you freak!" Luke sneered, hating the term more than anything. He doesn't text nudes, he doesn't have a kik and he certainly doesn't flirt with strangers online by asking them twenty questions or whatever the hell that is. 

A look of disbelief filled Ashton's eyes as he let out an annoyed breath. "Oh, so it's okay to assume I'm a slut but when I finally snap back and speak my mind it's wrong? Don't call me a fucking drag queen and a freak!"

Luke knew he was right, but he was too angry to fight against it. He was just angry and he hated Ashton so much. Him and his stupid skirts and slutty jeans that go to his waist. His dumb belly-button ring and stupid tramp stamp. It wasn't cute, it just made him look like a slut.

Their words shot back and forth, both struggling to get their strength. Luke tried flipping them over, but then Ashton was kneeing in the groin and he squeaked, eyes clenching shut. A smirk formed on Ashton's glossy lips until Luke roughly flipped them over despite the pain in his lower body.

He straddled Ashton this time, actually able to pin him down and was panting and trying not to cry at the pain in his groin. Ashton gulped nervously and suddenly the tension changed so quickly. Luke stared down at the boy, both still glaring but it was lighter than before.

Suddenly, Ashton looked so...innocent and Luke didn't know how to take that. His eyes were shimmering and the mascara was making them brighter. Luke's grip on Ashton's wrists loosened a bit and he wasn't glaring anymore. They were just staring and Luke licked his lips, Ashton's eyes following his tongue.

Before either could do anything, they heard the principal shout,"Oi, not again!" The two jumped up and Luke frantically moved from the other boy. The man stalked over with a tsk,"It'll take a while for you boys to get along, eh? I told you, another mishap means another day added."

Ashton frowned as he got up, dusting off his high-waisted jeans. "Sir, it's not what it seemed. We...were just joking around. We were having fun."

"I heard the shouting, I'm not an idiot," He snorted and ruffled his short hair. "Now, it seems like nothing will get you boys to get along. I'm going to need to add another day or else you'll never get on. I'm sorry, but until you two can get situated, you're also going to be cleaning on Fridays."

The day caused Ashton's breath to hitch and Luke just groaned in annoyance. He didn't understand why the man thought they would get along. It's obvious they're not going to get on at all. They're just too different and not in a cute way. They're opposites and that's that.

When the principal went to leave, Ashton pleaded,"Sir, please, I--I am really busy on Fridays. I can't stay here that long. I will literally do anything, just not Fridays."

"Sorry, Ashton. But, sometimes you need to suffer the consequences of your actions and this is part of that," He retorted, patting the boy's shoulder. He gave him this knowing look and Luke raised an eyebrow. "You boys may leave now, you're done for the day considering you guys are having issues again. Be back Thursday."

The man sighed as he heard them make annoyed sounds and Luke just grumbled as he went to the bathroom. He saw Ashton trailing behind with a worried and panicked expression. As if he just saw a dog die or a cat get shot. It wasn't that serious. It's just a Friday.

When they entered the bathroom, Luke saw Ashton rush to his phone and texting someone something quickly. He seemed in a rush and Luke mentally rolled his eyes. He was freaking out over nothing. It's just one more day of the week.

He told the boy as he grabbed the bucket and mop,"You know, you have no right to be angry. It's all your fault. You chased me down the fucking hall and tackled me!"

"Shut up, you insulted me," Ashton snapped, grabbing his lipgloss and quickly reapplied it.

Luke shrugged and retorted,"You insulted me too, now didn't you?"

"You started it and I just tried to show you I'm not someone to mess with. Insult me all you want, but I won't take it like a bitch. I'll fight like one, though," Ashton said with a proud expression and fixed the bow in his curly hair.

Luke shook his head and said with a scoff,"You know what? Whatever. It's your fault. You started it all. I just didn't help stop it. But, either way, whatever you have on Friday is definitely not gonna happen. Until you and I get along, we're stuck doing this and I will never like you. So, guess we're tortured until then."

There was no response and Ashton just frowned as he looked at his phone. It seemed like whatever he does on there is more important than anything else. Luke wondered who he was texting a lot. It was probably just another fuckboy on kik, though. He was probably asking to meet up and showed his real picture, so Ashton flipped.

However, Ashton soon looked up and Luke noticed he had tears brimming his eyes. Ashton quickly wiped them nonchalantly, though. He glanced at Luke in the mirror and narrowed his eyebrows. The two didn't speak as they each grabbed a piece of cleaning supplies then headed back to the office to return it before leaving.

After they figured everything out and the man told them to get their acts together, they left. Luke snatched up his bag, grabbing his phone to text his mum he's out early. He went to leave, but then halted and saw Ashton wasn't heading to the exit, if anything he was heading to the opposite side of the school.

Luke watched him in suspicion, wondering where he was going and why he wasn't leaving. Surely he could just be going to the other exit of the school, right? Luke hummed and then saw him walking to the music room. Luke hesitated, but then he just left without another thought.

It's none of his business and he didn't care. Ashton could do whatever he wanted and be a mysterious little shit. Luke had way more important things to do in his life than stalk a guy dressed like a girl. He had a mum to get yelled at by and a brother to ask to protect him. Ashton was nothing but a freak who liked to cause drama.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're being an ass again, Lucas."

Luke rolled his eyes when his friends gave him a glare as they were sprawled out in his room. He didn't see why he's aways blamed for things. He wasn't that much of an ass to Ashton. Maybe he was a tiny bit rude, but he tried to be nice and didn't mean to hurt Ashton's feels unless Ashton was rude too.

Ever since the fact that they have detention on Friday now, Michael and Calum were pissed off when finding out why. They seem so protective of someone they don't know and it was aggravating. Ashton was mean to Luke as well and it wasn't fair that they're constantly defending him.

Is it because of how he dresses?

Maybe since he dressed like a girl, they were protecting him like one. Seems like a load of bullshit, but it's very possible. He didn't think it was fair that Ashton is pitied for wearing what he wears. Lots of people either think what Ashton wears is weird or they think because of the response he receives, they must pity and protect him.

Luke was kind of upset when he was told by his friends that he's being bitch. Is that fair? He didn't think he did much wrong. Ashton was being annoying and Luke had to stand up for himself and tell Ashton to turn down his dumbass music. Ashton was also rude and no one seems to care about that.

The blonde sighed as he turned to his friends and he grabbed his clothes to wear for the day. Michael and Calum came early to pick him up and were relaxing as they waited for him to get dressed. Michael was probably more mad than Calum, which grew Calum's anger and it was all just dumb.

Luke wore a plaid, red and black shirt with a leather jacket and skinny jeans that were ripped and black. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and was pleased with how his quiff stayed up. Calum tossed his hairspray, to which Luke sprayed it and smiled as he turned to his friends.

They just stared at him with blank expressions and Luke rolled his eyes. He was getting irritated and groaned,"I told you! Ashton was being a bitch too, okay? He called me a fuckboy and maybe I did call him a slut, but do you not see how he's dressed? He literally has a tramp stamp."

A look of disbelief crossed Calum's face as he frowned. "Luke, I think the tattoo was nice. It's just a butterfly, you know? It doesn't mean he's a 'slut'. A slut is someone who sleeps around. Do you know if he sleeps around? No. And, even if he does, you shouldn't judge him for it. It's his body, stop making fun of it. This is how people become insecure."

Luke felt the smallest bit of guilt and looked down at his hands. He knew what he was doing could be bullying, but Ashton does it back. Isn't it more of bickering? He should just stop with the teasing, but he felt the need to irritate and argue with Ashton. To get under his skin and make him angry.

He thought back to when him and Ashton were wrestling around on the floor and how they just stopped. Ashton looked sort of, really pretty. He didn't want to admit it. But, the make-up was kind of cute. It wasn't bright or overbearing. Just golden, very light make up that looked almost natural aside from the dark mascara.

The blonde sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair and he didn't know what to think. Michael and Calum both say to stop teasing Ashton, but isn't it Ashton's fault? He's the one dressing in a way that Luke wanted to tease. If he doesn't want to be teased, he could just not dress like that.

"We should probably go to school now," Michael said with a stretch and stood up. He grabbed his gym bag and tossed it over his shoulder. He then turned to Luke and asked as they went downstairs,"Do you have to stay after school today? You know, for the detention punishment thing."

Luke shook his head and went into the kitchen to grab a snack first. He waved to his mum and told Michael once taking a bite from his granola bar. "I have it Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. But, I'm free today if you wanna hang out. You just pay for anything we do, though."

"I wanted to see if you wanted to watch me during gymnastics? My instructor is letting us have a little get together after and she said we can have a few people stay before," Michael grinned, blushing when Calum walked up to him from behind and hugged him tightly with a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, Luke's breath hitched when seeing his mother watching Michael and Calum in confusion and looking pale. He never really explained Michael's sexuality and his mum never saw them together. She doesn't know they're gay and he was so nervous and trying to act nonchalant.

But, then his mum snapped in disbelief,"Michael, you're taking gymnastics? Dear, that's a bit...gay, don't you think?"

"Mum," Luke whispered hastily.

A frown formed on Michael's lips as he looked down shyly,"Um. No, ma'am. I don't think a sport can be girly at all. Many men go gymnastics, ballet, and cheerleading. It's not the sport that makes something gay. It's who you're attracted to. But, if you must know, yes I am happily gay."

A silence filled the room and Luke nearly shat himself as he tried seeing his mum's reaction. She just stared blankly at Michael, jaw clenched and looked confused on what to say. Calum gave Michael's hand a squeeze, knowing his boyfriend had a hard time not being accepted.

Then, he looked towards Luke and knew Luke was scared of her reaction. But, his mum just smiled tightly,"Well, um. Okay. I -- I need to go and do the laundry, I'll see you after school or whatever, Luke." She ruffled her son's hair and kissed his head,"Love you and have a nice time with your friends."

When she left, Luke nervously glanced at Michael who didn't seem pleased. He looked insulted and Luke didn't know what to say. He felt so bad for what his mum did, her attitude was very rude and she never was this mean before. She obviously isn't the most accepting person ever and now he was scared.

"I'm so sorry, Mikey. I didn't think she would be this mean," Luke said with a guilty expression.

Michael looked at him with disbelief,"You're saying what she did is mean? How? She just said okay, Luke."

"She was hating on you for something you can't control," Luke frowned, surprised at how easily Michael reacted. Usually Michael is very defensive of his sexuality.

But, then Michael shock his head with a small laugh and entwined his fingers with Calum,"She didn't hate on me. But...you know, you are hating on someone. You're hating on Ashton all the time. And, he can't control how he is. What if he's genderfluid? What if he's just being himself? What if he just likes wearing clothes? Because, that's all they are. A skirt is clothes. A dress is clothes."

"I--I didn't really think of it that way. It just seems so girly," Luke admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he looked down with a frown.

Calum stepped up and let go of Michael's hand. "Well, you should think of it that way. Because, there's really no such thing as 'girly' and 'boyish'. It's just clothes. It's just sports. It's just interests and something shouldn't be just for girls or guys. Think about that next time you insult Ashton for something he likes."

"I'm sorry," Luke said quietly, biting his lip.

The couple just sighed in sync and yeah, they're in that type of relationship. Calum patted his friend's shoulder as he led the two outside. He muttered,"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

He knew they were right, but Luke is so stubborn. He didn't want to admit he was wrong. The thing is, Luke kind of always understood what they were saying. Clothes are just clothes. He just felt it was weird. Especially with Ashton. He didn't know what it was, but Ashton in a dress or skirt felt weird.

As he sat in the back of the car, Luke felt awkward. He kept seeing the boys staring at him, then at each other and there was this tension in the air. Luke bit his lip and looked down in guilt with a frown, not knowing what to say. There's something about the tension that made him wonder what the boys were thinking.

What if they are actually mad at him? He was always afraid of being yelled at. He had a fear of his friends leaving him and maybe one day, they might get fed up. He knew Michael and Calum love him, but what if they end up getting sick of his attitude? He didn't want that to happen, however it might.

When they arrived to school, Luke frowned and watched them leave. He didn't like being left. He loved and relied on his friends a lot. They were everything to him and he hated that sometimes they just abandon him. Like how they made him find another way to school and had him walk on his own. It was just hard for him to deal with sometimes.

After the bell rang and Luke got his books, he went to class and halted when he spotted Ashton lingering by the hall. He wore really, really short shorts and a flannel wrapped around his waist with a black 'The Great Escape' tanktop. Ashton was giggling and kissing some boy and Luke tensed.

He gulped and didn't know why, but glared and instantly hated whoever that guy was. Luke shook his head in disbelief and stomped into the classroom. His teacher raised an eyebrow, but Luke just slammed his books down, not bothering to apologize like he was going to. He was just angry now.

Soon, Ashton was walking in the room with a bow in his hair. He always has one. He walked over to his seat and grinned, his lips red and slightly swollen. Luke didn't want to know why and just rolled his eyes when Ashton sat down. Luke slouched in his seat and closed his eyes for a moment, then smiled to calm himself down.

The teacher announced while walking around and passing something out,"I just finished grading you tests, these are work thirty percent of your grade and most of you did amazing. Others, however," She let her eyes linger towards Luke,"Didn't do quite as good as the rest."

Okay, so Luke isn't the best in school. If anything, he sucked. Luke just wasn't very smart and he hated school more than anything, especially this class. He just looked at her as she walked by and hated the way she made it so obvious when she handed the test. He gulped nervously as he took it.

He looked around and he saw everyone else was grinning while he was so nervous. He saw Ashton's test and the boy had gotten a '93%' which made Luke confused. He figured Ashton was terrible at school, apparently not. He hesitated and looked at his own test grade, heartdropping.

37%. Meaning he failed.

Luke's eyes brimmed slightly with tears, but he just took a shaky breath and frantically tried hiding the paper. However, Ashton saw the grade and furrowed his eyebrows,"Ouch. And that's a lot of your grade."

"Shut up," Luke snapped, frowning as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Ashton scoffed,"No, thank you. You always tease me. Turns out you're not all you crack up to be. Failing an English test? You have no right to judge me."

"I don't judge your intelligence," Luke glared, shaking his head in disbelief.

He knew both were equally as bad, but this was just wrong. Ashton is making fun of him for failing a test. Maybe Luke makes fun of his appearance, but it's just as bad. He frowned and Ashton glared when Luke shoved him slightly with his elbow. Ashton shoved back and before they could continue, they were caught.

The teacher exclaimed,"Luke, Ashton-- knock it off!" She then looked at Ashton and eyed him,"Mr.Irwin, those shorts are too short and your shoulders are showing. Please, go down to the office. I think you might need to change your clothes or you'll receive a referral."

"They're just shorts," Ashton said with a frown, blushing as people stared.

She didn't seem to care and Ashton groaned as he got up. Luke smirked at him, knowing he won this argument. Ashton grabbed his planner and had the teacher sign it. He looked really embarrassed as he walked out of the room with a frown on his face and the frown brought pain to Luke's heart, but he ignored it.

He didn't see why Ashton got so offended. There's a dress code, that's how the school worked. Since the majority of schools in Australia are uniform required, their dress code is very strict. Shorts, dresses and skirts must not be passed your knees, shoulders can't be seen, jeans can't be sagged.

However, most teachers don't care all that much and aren't very strict about it. Mrs.Jenkins is, though. She just doesn't like Ashton anyways and maybe it's favoritism. But, Luke agreed with her. Ashton can't get away with all the basic rules and he shouldn't have thought he could get away with it.

When Ashton did return, he wore sweatpants and had his flannel on. He frowned and looked mortified as a few people snickered at him. Luke went to say something, but Ashton seemed really sad all of a sudden. So, for once in his life, Luke shut up and he just looked down and didn't speak for Ashton for the rest of class. Which wasn't a problem since Ashton had his head down and didn't speak.

-

It was later that day and Luke was heading to Michael's gymnastics meet. He never went before and was a little confused at what to expect. He imagines many girls being there and maybe just Michael. Considering it's Wednesday, he knew Michael's meetings were Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays and it's the middle of the week, so he can't be there late.

His mum was already upset over him getting punished, he didn't want to deal with her snapping at him over staying out late. He figured they won't be staying long since the teacher should know they have school tomorrow. It wasn't like they just had the middle of the week off.

Luke was a bit confused on where to go when he got the the building. He was told to wait a couple hours before arriving, since Michael insisted he would get bored waiting for him. Luke was always bored easily. Luke didn't understand why, but he gets bored so easily and it's just part of who he is.

Michael must know him well, since he did that and lied about when the practice started. However, Luke appreciated that since it meant he cared about him. It also was good, because he needed the time to walk around and air out his head after what happened earlier that day.

He had seen Ashton and that guy talking again and he didn't really like it. The guy was sort of short, having raven-black hair and a quiff. He was hot and british. However, he didn't care how hot he is. Because, he didn't appreciate the way the guy touched and kissed Ashton as if they're dating or something.

They're not dating, right?

It seemed like they were and Luke hated that. He wasn't sure why, but seeing that leather-wearing boy touching Ashton really irritated him. Ashton dating someone was just wrong and shouldn't be allowed, right? He's weird. Why would anyone even want to date him? He wears make up.

As Luke walked into the gymnastics room, he froze and saw a few people were just flipping around and balancing on beams. He spotted Michael and eyes widened when seeing him do seven back flips in the row, hands not touching the ground as he did the last one and Calum was clapping like crazy as he ran over to give his out-of-breath boyfriend a kiss.

Luke smirked as he walked over and shook his head in disbelief. Michael is the laziest person he ever met, yet here he was doing backflips like he's Gabby Douglas. Apparently she's an amazing gymnastics girl from America. When he walked over, Michael turned and grinned when seeing his friend.

"Nice flips," Luke said cheekily, crossing his arms.

Michael rolled his eyes and corrected,"It's called a back handspring."

"Well, then," Luke flipped his imaginary hair behind his shoulder. "Excuse me, Mr.Sassmaster."

"That's Louis Tomlinson."

"Who?"

"Don't talk to me."

Calum bursted out laughing as his boyfriend walked off and smirked as he turned to Luke. He explained,"Louis Tomlinson. AKA the hot one in One Direction? Blue eyes? Shaggy brown hair?" Luke seemed confused and then Calum groaned,"The gay one dating the wavy-haired one, Harry?"

"Ooh, he's cute," Luke bit his lip with a smirk. "I remember now."

Of course, Luke knew who One Direction was. He just didn't know the guys names. He liked a few songs, but Michael was always more into the bands deeply and obsessed. Before he could continue speaking, he did a double-take and gaped as his spotted a certain someone on the rings.

The blonde watched with a glare as he saw Ashton doing a routine in the rings as a few girls were cheering. Ashton was just lifting himself up and slowly pulling himself backwards, balancing and Luke was a bit confused. But, then when Ashton was done, the boy turned back the other way and did a spin before he did a flip, landing on the mat with a heavy pant and grin.

Ashton ran to the girls and high-fived them with a giggle as they complimented him. Luke slowly shook his head as he walked over. The boy had on a leotard. As did Michael, but Michael's was not as feminine. Ashton had a sparkly and shimmery sense to it with pretty designs. He didn't see how Ashton fit his díck in that.

The girls looked at Luke, blushing at him and Ashton turned in confusion. He then snorted and asked,"What the hell are you doing here, Hemmings?"

"I'm here to support my friend. What the hell are you doing here? I didn't know you did gymnastics, considering you're..." He clicked his tongue and smirked,"Well, let's just say, you seem a little weak to me."

"Weak? I'm very strong, I mind you. I may not look like I can put up a fight, but I'm level nine here," Ashton retorted with a sassy huff, crossing his arms and Luke glanced down at his groin. Ashton blushed and whispered hastily,"Don't stare at my díck, you fucking perve!"

Luke shrugged,"I don't see a díck, you sure you're a boy?"

"Yes, it's the amazing thing called tucking. It works very well, ask Harry Styles," Ashton retorted. "And, you really need to stop judging my clothes."

"I don't see why you're getting mad at me. The teacher sent you to the office today, not me. So, get mad at her," Luke said and Ashton simply shoved roughly passed Luke and went over to the bars. "Why are you even doing gymnastics? Didn't think it was your type of sport."

"Look at you! You acknowledged gymnastics as a sport, wanna sticker?" Ashton faked excitement and clapped his hands. "And, I don't think so. I looked really hot in those shorts. My thighs are very sexy, just look at them."

Much to Luke's strength, he found himself looking at Ashton's legs. He shaved, obviously. And if he didn't know Ashton was a boy, he swore they were girl legs. He gulped and maybe Ashton did look good in those shorts, but he won't admit it.

"And, my inspiration is Britney Spears," Ashton continued with a proud grin as he stretched a bit. "Because, she's amazing. She did gymnastics and I just took an interest after seeing how sexy she looked doing it."

Luke gaped,"You're just doing this cause it's sexy?"

"No, I saw how athletic and good she looked. Gymnastics is...it's like a dance. Your body just moves. And, it makes me happy. I feel so confident and it's great for strength --"

"Strength? You're not strong," Luke reminded with a laugh.

"It's not just that! It's everything. It teaches discipline, strength and speed and agile and well, you know what, nevermind." Ashton stopped his rambling when seeing Luke's expression and just looked down, walking off.

Luke wasn't sure why, but he followed after him with a grumble under his breath and glared when he saw Ashton grab some chalk and rub it on his hands from this bucket. Ashton then grabbed some hand guards and tugged them on. Luke was a bit confused, not understanding what he was doing.

Ashton smirked as he turned to Luke and walked around him, nudging him slightly,"So, you think I'm weak?"

"I think you may say you're 'level nine' or whatever, but doing a few swings on a bar or just flipping around isn't worth that title. You're all talk, Irwin," Luke snorted and wasn't at all intimidated by a boy wearing a fucking leotard and tucking his penís. He loves Michael, but gymnastics is sort of dumb.

There was a pause. Then Ashton leaned up and whispered to Luke,"Flexibility is the key here, Luke. And I'm not talking about just gymnastics, babe."

Luke tensed and he felt a lump in his throat as he shivered. He then saw Ashton walking towards the beam and looked blank, not wanting too give Ashton the satisfaction. He just clenched his jaw and saw Michael looking over with a confused gaze, seeing Luke watching Ashton get on this small trampoline like item.

There was a moment as Ashton closed his eyes and took a breath, then Luke felt his heart drop. Ashton hopped off the trampoline, gripping onto the bars and he spun around on it, stopping at the top. Luke awkwardly shifted as he saw Ashton do the splits in the air while gripping on the bar and then spinning again, stopping, then again and stopping before jumping off with a grin.

He turned to Luke and the blonde chuckled weakly,"Pft, that was nothing."

"Okay, let's go over here then," Ashton cheekily replied and much to his surprise, he grabbed Luke's hand.

Surely the boy had chalk all on his hand, but Luke just gulped and followed him. He scoffed,"You know, you look ridiculous in that leotard."

"I think it looks sexy, but okay," Ashton replied with a smirk. He let go of Luke's hand and stopped on this mat. "Alright, now let me know what you think of this."

Luke stepped back and he pursed his lips with a studious expression. He saw Ashton stretch for a second and definitely didn't look at his ass, cause that's weird. Then, Ashton leaped and gripped onto a shorter bar. He swung himself up and Luke gaped as he landed ontop of the bar.

Ashton balanced and Luke saw him leap over to the taller bar, heart nearly stop as he feared the boy might fall. But, Ashton grabbed onto the taller bar and he clenched his fingers into his arm, fearing for his life. But, Ashton spun over the bar a few times, then flipping off and doing a flip before landing on his feet on the mat.

A few people were watching and cheered as Ashton gripped onto his knees, out of breath. Luke hesitated and walked over, not sure what to say. Ashton looked up, hair falling in his face a little. Something in Luke wanted to brush his hair away, but he stopped himself so he wouldn't.

Ashton fluttered his eyes sweetly,"What do you think?"

"Um," Luke licked his lips and looked at Ashton and fuck, he felt really weird all of a sudden. He didn't know why. He just shook his head and lied,"It was weird. You're trying too hard. Stop looking for attention."

"Excuse me?" Ashton laughed with an eye roll. "Looking for attention? Says the guy going to his friend's gymnastics meet cause he's lonely and relies on his friends too much and acts like an asshole just to pick an argument."

A glare formed on Luke's face and he sneered,"Says the boy wearing a girl's leotard!"

"Says the guy who uses too much hairspray and wearing a leather jacket!"

"Says the guy wearing make-up and booty shorts!"

"At least I have an ass!"

"At least I dress like my fucking gender!"

Before the argument could continue, Michael ran over and he lightly wrapped an arm around Ashton's waist to stop him from jumping at Luke. Calum grabbed onto Luke as well and the couple sighed as they looked between Ashton and Luke, seeming lost on what to do.

Luke sneered at Michael,"Is this why you defend the bitch? Cause he's in your gymnastics class? Should have known! Thanks for telling me before I got here."

"I was hoping you would apologize to him, but I guess not," Michael retorted and let go of Ashton, who slouched slightly and just walked off. Michael glanced at Luke and walked over to him, saying with a blank voice,"I think it would be best if you just left. You obviously don't belong here."

That stung, but Luke just ripped his arms from Calum's grip. He looked between his friends and nodded slowly with a frown. Luke went to where he placed his bag by the door and he paused as he grabbed it. He knew he embarrassed Michael a bit and made a fool of himself, but it wasn't his fault.

Or maybe it was.

Luke sighed as he looked over and he spotted Ashton. The boy wasn't talking to anyone like he was before Luke showed up. He was just on the beam and doing some flips. Luke stared and watched, surprised at how good he was. Ashton doing a back flip (or handspring, whatever) and damn. Maybe it was a little hot.

But, Luke shook his head and didn't want to think that. He grabbed his bag and tossed it over his back, walking out before he could get too caught up. However, as he did this, his eyes glanced back and he saw Ashton staring at him from where he was holding one leg up and balancing on the beam. Ashton smirked and waved goodbye, causing Luke's cheeks to flush red and run out, nearly falling on the way and saw Ashton chuckling cheekily.

Why are they...flirting? Are they flirting? He didn't know. One second Luke wanted to rip Ashton's hair out of his head and the next he wanted to see him doing splits. He gulped and rushed out of the building, wondering why the hell he has a hard-on over this. He needed some help, he was weird.

But, he couldn't stop thinking about how Calum said gymnasts are good at sex. How they're flexible and can do more. How they stretch and are more athletic, capable of doing crazy shit in bed. Luke looked down and he grimaced at the bulge in his pants.

Maybe it was from seeing all those people doing splits, not just Ashton. However, Luke is gay and he didn't get hard over Michael or Calum. He leaned against the wall and willed it away while thinking of his grandparents having sex. Then, his mind was back on Ashton and he knew Friday was going to be full of tension. Whether it be sexual or not, it was definitely going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

It's really hard for Luke to be the good guy when he's done a lot of bad things. Luke is a complex person and anyone with eyes can see that. He literally just tries his best not to cause problems and ends up making things worse by ignoring them or arguing with others about them.

You see, Luke started off as a good kid and he was always a mama's boy. He loved to please his mum best he can and when he was little, he would try to make her presents and draw her cute pictures and make ash trays out of clay. However, it never ended the way it should have and Luke hated that.

Now, he's nearly eighteen and all he does is fail her. He can never make her happy anymore. Luke's mum is religious and Luke is as well. Just, a different kind. His church was decent enough. They don't discriminate like a lot. They don't agree with 'gay people' but they don't insist that they can't attend Sunday church or say they're going to hell.

It was peaceful to Luke as he listened to the service and he felt somewhat at place. He wasn't a huge christian. He never read the whole bible, only certain parts for the service and listened as the priest and the only part Luke really enjoyed and listened to was when they all sang and that just made him happy since he loves singing.

The thing is, sometimes Luke hates going to church simply because even if their church was welcoming, not everyone who attends is. Luke has been having a rough time and people at his church are rather close since they've been going for years. So, his mum likes to air Luke's dirty laundry to everyone and he hated that.

He knew she was just trying to talk to her friends about her problems, but why is Luke a problem? Despite getting bad grades and having an attitude, he was a decent son and he didn't see why she insisted on talking shit about her own son. It made him sub-conscious and he felt awkward with everyone giving him the evil eye whenever he walked around.

Sometimes people would walk up to him and say they're praying for him. And yeah, he's christian and he believes in a lot of things, but what are they praying for? Him to get an A? It's not like he's dying or has cancer, he's just bad at school. He got in a few fights, hasn't every teenage boy?

It was okay, though. He liked a few people who went to his church and had a decent from named Aaliyah. She was nice and beautiful and had this sweet sense to her. But, obviously he's gay and has nothing romantic towards her. However, she knew that and despite being the priest's daughter, she was very accepting.

The thing about the church they go to is, even if the people aren't angered or rude against homosexuals, they don't agree with it. They just ignore it and choose not to be 'yay for gay' or 'go to hell fags'. They just nod or fake a smile and even though some people find that rude, Luke likes it.

He thinks that not everyone needs to accept anything. He believes there's a difference between being homophobic and just not agreeing with things. Homophobia to him is when you say fags and insult gay people. But, if you just say 'i don't agree with being gay' then he won't get angry. He won't be happy, but he'll just sigh and nod without forcing it upon someone.

That's how Aaliyah was. She didn't hate that Luke was gay. She smiled when he told her and she just say 'It's not something I ever agreed with, but I can learn to accept it' and he never felt happier. It wasn't bad like he thought it would have ended and he wished people were more like that.

However, as he rambled about Ashton and how annoying he is, she just chuckled in amusement. Luke liked to rant to her since she usually agreed with him on things unlike Michael and Calum who always seemed to disagree with whatever he said. He hated his friends sometimes, they never understand him.

"-- And I swear, he thinks he's some fucking Britney Spears gymnasts. He always flips around and does the splits as if he's the coolest shit ever. Like, honey, chill. You're not Latynina." He saw Aaliyah's confused expression and explained carelessly,"She's some gymnasts. One of the world's best or whatever."

Aaliyah nodded as they walked around while their parents chatted. "And you know this why?"

Luke shrugged and said nonchalantly,"Just wanted to look up gymnasts stuff when I was bored, no reason." When Aaliyah snorted, he turned to her and furrowed his eyebrows. "What's why the laugh?"

"You looked up gymnasts stuff when you were bored? After finding out Ashton does gymnastics? Sounds totally normal," She said with sarcasm and smirked at Luke's frown. "You're so infatuated with the guy, it's hilarious. Like, you two have so much tension and I know this without even being around you both at the same time."

A frown formed on Luke's face and he scoffed as he crossed his arms,"Infatuated? More like infuriated. I hate Ashton. I didn't look it up cause of him." She didn't seem to believe him and Luke grumbled as he grabbed her arm,"Shut up. Let's go, I have to get a new pack of pencils for school. My mum won't get them for me."

Aaliyah laughed lightly, but shrugged and followed him towards the sidewalk. Luke wasn't in the mood to deal with Aaliyah's bullshit. She likes to think she's right about everything and she's not. He didn't look up gymnasts stuff for Ashton, he was just bored and wanted to. Is that a problem? No.

The thing is, Luke was having a perfectly fine Sunday morning and now he was agitated at the thought of people thinking he likes Ashton. Michael was even starting to claim he had feelings for the drag queen. Okay, maybe he shouldn't call Ashton that. But,it's not really an insult unless you take it as one.

When they continued walking, Aaliyah kept looking like she wanted to pester him about Ashton and he was glaring at her with a narrowed-eyed expression. He didn't want to talk about Ashton. The boy was nothing but an annoying acquaintance and he wasn't looking forward to Tuesday.

Luke sighed as he felt his phone vibrate and rolled his eyes when his mum asked where he was. He replied and said getting school stuff and she didn't seem pleased when she ignored and didn't reply. Luke shrugged it off. He didn't really care. She was talking crap about him and he didn't want to stick around and here about it.

By the time they got to the store closest to his house, his feet hurt like hell and he grimaced a bit. Luke hated walking, but he had to do it since he doesn't have a car.Aaliyah looked amused at how tired Luke was, but they walked for nearly a mile. It was so far and he didn't know why he bothered going all this way for pencils.

"Alright, so mechanical or normal pencils?" Aaliyah asked as they walked over to the isle where they sold school supplies.

Luke rolled his eyes and said while looking at the choices,"Mechanical, of course. I don't have time to resharpen pencils all day, everyday."

"But, wooden pencils are nicer," She retorted while holding up wooden pencils.

The blonde laughed and he held up the packet of mechanical pencils. "These pencils are better, yeah? They make my handwriting neater and I just click and get more lead."

"People are so lazy nowadays," Aaliyah snorted as she put her pencils back. "I mean, honestly, what's the point anymore? In a few years, there won't even be parks or bikes or scooters. People are just gonna float to the kitchen in some big-ass bubble and not have to go anywhere. There's delivery for groceries now!"

A confused look showed on Luke's face as they walked to the check-out. "There is? That's weird. I wouldn't want food delivered like that. I'd rather just pick out my own stuff and bring it home. Can't really trust people, you know? I'd be self-conscious eating anything like that."

She nodded in agreement and they waited patiently in line. Luke grabbed some candy and rolled his eyes when Aaliyah sneaked a kit-kat bar. She smiled innocently and Luke chuckled as he went over and scooted closer in the line. The people in front of him were getting out their money and he mentally stabbed them. They should have known they would have to pay.

As he went up one more, he suddenly noticed someone. Ashton was looking at some food in the corner of the store and digging through half-priced food that were on sale. Luke grimaced. That stuff is full of ramen noodles and mac n' cheese that are out of date. Why would Ashton buy that? He seems healthy, so he doubted Ashton would want any of that.

"Who are you staring at?" Aaliyah asked when noticing Luke gazing off into the distance.

He hesitated and nodded to the corner. "That's Ashton."

"Your crush?"

Luke groaned loudly,"I don't have a crush on him! Gosh, you're annoying."

A blush then coated his cheeks when the cashier looked at him with a judgmental expression. Probably homophobic or not accepting. He timidly smiled and allowed the man to ring up his food while he glared at Aaliyah. Ashton was walking over to the line and he felt awkward.

Aaliyah whispered,"Is he wearing pink sweatpants?"

"I think you're colorblind. Those are obviously grey," Luke said slowly as he stared at Ashton's sweatpants.

A snort left her nose,"No, you idiot. Pink as in Victoria Secret."

Luke was still confused, but he looked over at Ashton and then understood as the boy walked towards the line. Ashton wore a 'P I N K' blue muscle tanktop that was cropped and showed his belly again. He had a cute, flat tummy and Luke rolled his eyes at the belly button piercing. He still didn't understand those.

When Ashton stood behind them, he tensed as he saw Luke and awkwardly tried hiding his fattening food. Luke furrowed his eyebrows and tsked,"Always thought you were one of those health freaks, turns out you put on an image at school. What's with the ramen noodles?"

"I eat, it's common nowadays," Ashton shot back with a smirk and blinked his mascara-covered eyelashes cutely. "Why? Did you assume I only eat salad and fruit smoothies?"

"More like Starbucks," Luke retorted.

Aaliyah awkwardly said,"I like your sweatpants, but aren't they from Victoria Secret?"

"Yes," Ashton grinned, looking at his sweatpants with giggle. "They were on sale, the whole Pink collection is buy one get one half off! It's so cool, maybe you should go. They have sweat outfits that are really cute and comfy."

"But...you're a boy, why are you wearing girl pants?" She asked with a frown.

"Legit what I said," Luke murmured.

Ashton huffed and he slammed his food down, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm so sick of this! What's wrong with you people? So, sweatpants are only for girls now? So what if they say pink on them! It's a fucking pair of sweatpants and a tanktop! It's not like I'm wearing a damn pair of lace panties, gosh."

There was a tense silence as the cashier went to ask for money and Luke just threw a twenty at him. Ashton was huffing and puffing and looked ready to attack. But, there was also a hint of pain in his hazel eyes that made him seem more vulnerable. Luke darted his eyes down to Ashton's pants and couldn't help himself as he asked;

"...Are you?"

Ashton blushed and he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly as people turned to them to see what the commotion was. He looked at Luke and Aaliyah, then exclaimed,"That's none of your business! You know what? I'll get my fucking ramen noodles else where, screw you and your gender norms!"

With that said, the boy walked off with his money and his pretty bow in his hair and his Victoria secret sweatpants and yeah, Luke costed the store a customer. But, it wasn't like he made Ashton leave. He didn't even say anything that rude. It was nicer than what he use to say.

When Aaliyah went to speak, Luke just sighed and thanked the man while grabbing his bag. He knew people were staring when they left the store, but he didn't care. He was just going to go on with his day like usual. Their judgmental glares didn't matter. He wasn't the one shouting out panties in the middle of a store.

It seemed like Ashton gets so offended and defensive about what he wears. Is that wrong? Luke felt like he overreacted sometimes. It's just clothes and people get teased all the day. Ashton doesn't deserve special treatment. Luke use to get teased for being overweight, but he fixed that and so should Ashton.

However, that didn't even matter. Obviously Ashton won't change and Luke wasn't going to make him. As the two headed out, though, he was surprised to see Ashton at the corner of the street talking to that guy he was kissing the other day. The black-haired boy was nodding and pressing small kisses to Ashton's neck, causing Luke to grimace and he sighed as he turned to leave.

But, then he glanced back once more and furrowed his eyebrows when seeing the two taking a bus. People take the bus still? Doesn't Ashton have a car? He can afford forty dollar sweatpants but not a car? Luke snorted and he left, not seeing Ashton staring at him through the window of the bus with a longing expression.

-

It was Tuesday and Luke wasn't the happiest person when school ended. He knew that their principal was making them clean the auditorium after that project the year ten students did with primary kids. It was going to be a mess with tons of paint on stage and Luke wasn't going to be having fun, that's for sure.

Nothing is more annoying than having to be stuck in a room with someone you don't like and that's what was happening. Luke hasn't seen Ashton all day since the boy had some ISS thing. Apparently Ashton got in a huge fight and Luke missed it. He really wanted to hear about the juicy gossip, that's the only reason he's looking forward to after school.

When class ended, Luke happily strolled through the halls and grabbed his books. As soon as he's done cleaning the stage and walls of paint, he can talk to Ashton about everything that happened. Surely Ashton is that guy who like to gossip, so maybe he'll be up for it. At least they could somewhat get along for once.

However, he was confused when the principal had him go alone at first. Luke just took the top and bucket, going to the auditorium and started cleaning on his own. He really hate that the principal seemed to favorite Ashton over him just like everyone else. He wished people were more fair.

Much to his relief, Luke saw Ashton walking in the auditorium with his head down and he looked decent today. He had tights with a black skirt that looked silky and some boots. However, he wore a white Nirvana shirt that was tied up and a burgundy cover up. Luke wasn't pleased.

"Pft, does the shirt make you feel hipster?" Luke grumbled as he tossed a wash cloth to Ashton.

The boy didn't catch it and he crouched down to grab it since he was wearing a skirt. He retorted while avoiding eye contact with Luke,"Not everyone who wears a Nirvana shirt is a fake fan. I actually love them."

Luke rolled his eyes and went over to mop one side of the stage. He said with a fake grin,"Ooh, you love them?! How awesome!" He then scoffed,"Sure you do. Yet you love Britney Spears? I don't think that's really possible."

"Wanting to be someone else is a waste of the person you are," Ashton quoted with a proud grin. He saw Luke's confused expression and let out a small laugh,"Oh, how rich. Calling me out yet not even being a fan yourself. It's a quote Kurt said. Guess you're not a big enough fan to shoot me down."

Despite what Ashton was saying, Luke couldn't focus on his words. He was too busy staring at the bruise under Ashton's eye. It was purple and it looked like he tried hiding it with make-up. Luke felt his heart ache, though he didn't want to admit that. It was painful to see a bruise on someone's face.

Ashton cheekily grinned,"I know I'm gorgeous, but no need to stare."

"What happened in that fight I heard about?" Ashton was taken back by his words and Luke walked over, setting the mop down. He hesitated and lightly brushed his fingers across the bruise only for Ashton to flinch and he retreated his hand quickly. "You have a bruise...it looks like it hurts a lot."

The boy muttered a loud 'fuck' under his breath and frantically went to his purse that was on one of the seats. He dug through his bag and pulled out a compact mirror with a big 'A' bedazzled on it. The boy groaned and hesitated when seeing Luke staring, but just pulled out some foundation.

Luke watched in confusion, seeing Ashton sitting down and dabbing the foundation on the back of his hand before applying it on the bruise. He seemed to be really good with make-up and Luke wondered if he wanted to do that as a job. It would be lame, but seemed to be a common job nowadays.

Luke walked over and asked curiously,"So, the fight?"

"It's none of your business," Ashton grumbled, patting some fluffy object on his face that had powder on it. He saw Luke staring and glared,"Seriously, get the hell out of my face. I'm just trying to cover up the bruise, no need to stare."

The blonde held his hands in defense,"You need to locate your chill."

"Sounds like you go on twitter," Ashton laughed in amusement, putting his make up away and began fixing his bow before standing up. "Alright, let's get back to work. I have plans today and don't need you ruining them."

However, Luke grabbed his arm and tugged Ashton back with a frown. He looked at the covered bruise and looked at him suspiciously. He knew Ashton always seemed to have bruises on his bodies and they were always from bullies. But, this one was from a fight and he didn't understand.

"We'll go back to work when you tell me what happened with that fight," Luke said sternly, eyes dark as he stared at Ashton to try and intimidate him into speaking and it worked.

Ashton quickly went from strong and confident to a wounded puppy. It seemed like Luke had more power over him than he thought. Ashton gulped slowly and admitted,"There was this girl...and-- and she accused me of being transgender. And, I didn't care. There's nothing wrong with that. But, then she started saying I'm going to hell and she said my parents should...should be ashamed that I'm even alive."

That caused Luke's heart to drop. He didn't know what to say. Who does that? Surely Luke does tease Ashton and he makes fun of him and calls him weird. But, he never would say something like that. Maybe he's no better than that girl. He was doing the same thing, just with less harsh words.

Before Luke could say anything, Ashton just sighed and walked back over to clean the tables. Luke watched him for a moment and he eyed Ashton slightly. Maybe it's not that weird. As he looked Ashton from this angle, it wasn't even bad. He didn't look awkward or like the clothes aren't meant for his body.

He looked kinda hot.

And, that was what made it even more weird. Because, why does Ashton look hot? The clothes are made for girls bodies. That's the only reason it's labeled as girls clothes. Not because of the colors, but because of body types. Like, some shirts are made for breasts and that's where Luke was going with all of this whenever he said girl clothes.

However, he found himself thinking about how Ashton does have a curvy body and he has a nice ass and good thighs. So thick and gorgeous. And he kind of wanted to kiss them and suck love-bites on them and he wanted to lift Ashton on his lap and watch him move against him like a cowgirl and -- fuck.

Luke's eyes widened as he looked down at his pants and he sheepishly tried fixing himself up discretely. Did he really get a hard-on from thinking about Ashton riding him? The blonde blushed when he saw Ashton glance over and their eyes met. Ashton suddenly bursted out laughing when seeing the bulge in Luke's pants.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Luke glared, hoping to hide the bulge or make himself not hard. "Get back to cleaning, you asshole."

Instead of doing as told, Ashton walked over and he teased with a smirk,"Aww, did someone get turned on? I wonder what by..." He looked around and put on an innocent face,"Oh, I don't see anything around here that would turn someone on. Except...maybe it was -- it was me? Did I turn you on Luke?"

His blunt question caught Luke off guard and the blonde said defensively,"Of course not! You're ugly and weird."

"Aw, your words truly wounded me," Ashton faked a hurt expression and placed a hand over his heart. He blinked his eyelashes sweetly and walked closer, amused when Luke took a step back. Ashton slowly took off his cover-up, lazily tossing it to the side and sighed dramatically,"Wow,it's...kind of hot in here? Are you feeling hot? You look like you're working up a sweat."

When Ashton went to touch Luke, the boy flinched and he glared at Ashton,"You know, you hate being called a slut, but you're literally acting like one! Stripping around and taking off your clothes while flirting with someone when you have a boyfriend. It's pretty pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic, I'm just pretty," Ashton giggled cutely and did a cute cupcake face. "But, Zayn isn't my boyfriend, idiot. He's just someone I get on with sometimes, which doesn't make me a slut. It just means I like having sex with one person. But, you know what is pathetic? You not being able to admit you find me hot."

Luke retorted,"I don't think you're hot."

"Then why did you ask if I wear panties?" Ashton rolled his eyes, smirking at Luke's red-face. He then chuckled and lightly brushed his fingers against Luke's arm as he whispered with a flirtatious expression,"You know, you can always find out..."

And yeah, perhaps Luke did kind of what to find out. But, he also didn't want to admit that to himself or anyone. Cause, that would be weird and Luke didn't want to be weird. He was trying his best to be normal and it wasn't working when a boy in a skirt was flirting.

The boy sneered under his breath,"You're literally a slut."

"You know what? Maybe I am. But, at least I admit when I find someone hot," Ashton shrugged, biting his bottom lip as he eyed Luke suggestively.

Luke went to argue, but just let out an angered sound and stomped off. Much to his dismay, Ashton grabbed his arm and pulled him back. The two slammed into each other and Ashton stared at him with a scowl on his face. But, it didn't even look angry, just really cute like a angry bunny.

"Get the hell off of me, why are you always trying to touch me?" Luke asked in disbelief.

However, Ashton just grabbed onto him again and sneered,"Cause, you're acting like I'm some kind of disease infested freak. Maybe if you stopped running off, I'd stop touching you."

"You're obviously looking for a fight," Luke argued, shoving Ashton off of him and Ashton shoved back, but it was weak and Luke laughed. "Aw, fighting like a girl? At least your strength matches your outfit."

Ashton gaped,"You sexist pig!"

He roughly pushed Luke again and the blonde stumbled back, but grabbed onto Ashton's arm before he could trip off the stage. He looked down, then up at Ashton and fisted the boy's Nirvana shirt. He roughly pushed the boy away and Ashton surprised Luke as he slapped him across the face.

The slap made Luke gasp and Ashton giggled in amusement at his expression. This just pissed Luke off and it wasn't even a hard hit, but it was enough for him to get mad and he gripped Ashton by the shirt, slamming him against the wall and Ashton's breath caught in his throat as their eyes met, the room silent. And, somehow they just started to both lean in.

But, then Luke exclaimed,"No!" and frantically moved back with wide eyes, because this isn't happening. They aren't suppose to be kissing or anything. "No!"

"What? Ew!" Ashton shrieked, shoving away from his hold. 

"No!" 

"What the hell?"

"What were you doing?!" Luke shouted, wiping his clothes off as if he had cooties. He felt his face go bright red and quickly tried to hide the hard-on throbbing in his jeans, cause this is not suppose to be happening.

Luckily, Ashton was also infuriated and they both were freaking out. Ashton looked at him in disgust,"What was I doing? What the were you doing?!"

"Why were you trying to kiss me?!"

"I wasn't trying to fucking kiss you!" Ashton yelled with a horrified expression and shook his head in disgust.

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't! This isn't some fucking sexy fight!"

"You were pulling a 22 Jump Street on me!"

"Pft, like you wouldn't want kiss me! You've been giving me lust eyes this whole damn time!" Ashton retorted with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

A blush coated Luke's cheeks at the accusations, but then he just threw his hands up in the air. Luke stepped forward and pointed,"I never wanted to kiss you, ew! Gosh, you fucking freak! Never!"

But, then Ashton groaned and pointed again,"You're the one trying to kiss me! Look, you did it! Fucking lust-eyes, staring at me like I'm some kind of meet!"

"I'm not trying to kiss you!"

"And I'm not trying to kiss you!"

"Then stop giving me kiss me eyes!"

"Ugh, I'm not!" Ashton whined, stomping his foot. "I don't have kiss me eyes, I just have a fucking eyelash in my eye, you bitch! Gosh, I hate you!"

"I hate you, too!" Luke shouted in agreement.

"Thank you!" Ashton threw his hands up in the air and huffed, trying to push Luke again as he stomped over with a glare.

But, then Luke leaned back and pointed while shouting,"You're trying to kiss me, see! See! I knew you were giving me kiss me eyes!"

"I was trying to push you, gosh! I never wanted to kiss you!"

"You're such a terribly liar!"

Instead of arguing, Ashton rolled his eyes, holding his hands in defense. "You're so annoying, I give up! Just -- Just like, leave me alone and I'll leave you alone!"

"Fine!" Luke agreed easily.

Ashton shook his head in disbelief and walked off with a huff. "I cannot believe that just happened. This is the most uncomfortable fight I've ever been in, I feel so awkward. Like, legit awkward and I once fought with a guy after sucking his díck, so that's saying something."

"No surprise there." A grimace showed on Luke's face and he shook his head. "Touché, now like. Just let me slap you and we'll act like this never happened, deal?"

Now, he can't even call Ashton weird anymore considering he literally asked to slap his face. However, he needed to get this urge out of his mind and the only way he felt he could do that is by slapping him and pretending they were fighting again. Cause, he sort of wanted to make out with Ashton now.

Ashton nodded and walked over, retorting,"Maybe slap me on the ass and I'll call you daddy and we'll have kinky, angry sex?"

"No."

A frown formed on Ashton's face, but then Luke sighed and slapped him across the face. Ashton winced, but nodded in approval and then Luke surprised him when he slapped Ashton on the ass after walking passed him to get his mop. Ashton's eyes widened, but then he strangely blushed and rushed off.

After all of that weird-ass fighting, Luke didn't know how to feel anymore. He felt like he was in such a weird position now and he kept seeing Ashton staring at him and they would look away. Strangely, now he did want to kiss Ashton and that's what made this even more weird.

He wasn't going to kiss him in that moment, but part of him wondered if he would have pushed away if they did end up kissing. He high doubted it, and that's what made this worse. He sort of wanted to see if Ashton would have pushed away either. And, he also doubted that. It was like they had this angry attraction and he hated it.

Luckily, they just didn't speak and everything felt more relieved when they left later on. But, Ashton did give Luke a small wink as he walked down the hall and he had a shake to his lips while headed out. It made Luke's heart skip a beat and that night, he did end up dreaming of Ashton riding him in a skirt and it really shouldn't have annoyed him that he woke up in the middle of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since the 'almost kiss' Luke wasn't sure what to do anymore. He was avoiding Ashton as much as possible, but that's hard to do when he's everywhere. Literally, Luke can't get away from him and all he wanted to do was push Ashton off a bus and hope that he won't return to school.

Okay, that's harsh. He doesn't want Ashton dead, but he wanted him to not be everywhere he went. From being at the store, to after school, to his classes -- he was basically in Luke's life no matter how hard he tried not to be. Why can't he just go away? It was like a leach stuck to you and even when you rubbed it off, it was still there.

Luke was basically not allowed to complain to anyone since his friends were loving Ashton. He heard nonstop about how he's amazing in gymnastics and Michael was basically best friends with Ashton. He always hung out with him in gymnastics and that's why Luke stopped going.

He didn't want to be an ass, but seriously? It's no fun hearing your friends always talk about someone you can't stand. They were probably doing it on purpose, which was even worse. Luke stopped rambling to them, so why are they doing it back? It was so obnoxious and rude.

But, if he's being honest,Luke was slightly starting to stand Ashton. When he had those dreams, he felt a little turned on by the fact that Ashton shaves his legs and wears boots and skirts. And, he didn't want to admit that because how crazy is that? He shouldn't like the way Ashton looked with a skirt on.

Is that normal? Definitely not. Which was why he tried to avoid the boy at all costs, but it seemed like fate or hell wanted to bring them together. Luke didn't even understand how the world worked, but surely if you hate someone they shouldn't be everywhere you went and constantly around you, should they?

He assumed not. It would just cause a bunch of drama and he didn't want that. He was sick of drama and already had enough at home from his mum complaining about his grades. He didn't need to see Ashton whenever he turned and wonder if he was staring at his legs for too long.

It was the next day and since they had problems with the whole 'kiss-me eyes' thing, he tried not to freak out around him. He didn't have kiss-me eyes, this isn't 22 Jump Street. He didn't even understand what that meant. All he knew was he hated Ashton and didn't want their lips anywhere near each other's.

Even if Ashton had really pretty lips. And he wore lipgloss that made him look even more kissable. Not that Luke stared or anything, he didn't like lipgloss. Not at all. That's why he didn't like girls, because lipgloss was annoying and sticky. But, Ashton somehow made it a little more inviting.

When realizing he was daydreaming about Ashton in lipgloss, he was surprised when they stopped. Him and the boys were going to the movies, which wasn't fun. Because, he knew they would just be making out and Luke would be stuck wondering how they never breathe for thirty minutes straight.

He sighed as they got out and raised an eyebrow when they were walking off without him. Luke shut the door and grumbled as he followed them with a pout on his face. Why did he agree to go? He had no idea. He always hangs out with them and they invited him, so he figured it would be fine.

He wasn't sure what movie they were seeing, he didn't mind what they watch. But, then he saw them paying and they were seeing a boxing movie called Southpaw. He shrugged, not minding a little action and paid his ticket. Cause, he doesn't have a date to pay for him and Michael cheekily grinned when Calum wrapped an arm around him.

While waiting in line for snacks, Luke scuffed his shoes against the floor and hummed quietly as he watched people buy their snacks. He didn't see why they were all so long -- the lines, he meant. But, then he realized it was eight and that's a typical date time. So, he looked around at the couples seeing Paper Towns and such.

However, he then gaped as his eyes landed on Ashton. The boy was grinning and giggling at something that Zayn guy said. The boy was so hot and Luke didn't like it. His fucking quiff more perfect that Luke's and black hair all sexy. He really hated hot people, they made him feel insecure.

But, the thing is, Zayn looked older. Like, he was at least twenty and that confused Luke. Why is Ashton dating an older guy? That's at least a three year different and isn't it illegal? And why was he in the school? Well, to be fair, Luke never saw him go to class, so he probably dropped him off. He shook his head and eyed Ashton, seeing Zayn kissing the boy's cheek and Ashton all giggly as he playfully shoved him.

Ashton wore a floral shirt with a soft looking, thin white jacket and light blue faded jeans and white shoes. Sometimes Luke wondered if Zayn was his sugar daddy, considering Ashton was struggling to buy ramen noodles, so how did he afford those clothes? Is he a prostitute? Luke wouldn't be surprised.

As he went forward in line, he nodded his head to the music video playing on the small screens and stumbled as someone tripped into him. He flinched and eyes widened when seeing Ashton. The boy gaped and blushed, stepping back. He didn't understand why he blushed, but then did so himself and they awkwardly stepped away from one another.

Ashton cleared his throat,"Um, sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Luke found himself asking with a raised eyebrow. "Do you like, stalk me or something? You're always wherever I am."

A laugh left Ashton's lips. "Stalking? You? Pft, hell no. I'm here on a date with my...er, with Zayn?" He glanced at where Zayn was and crossed his arms. "Besides, you're not worth stalking."

Luke snorted,"Whatever, Ashton. I'm amazing and the best person to stalk, so."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Ashton stepped around and went to get some straws.

The blonde shook his head and eyes darted to Ashton's bum. They looked really nice in the tight jeans and he chewed on his bottom lip, unable to keep his eyes away. Much to his dismay, Ashton walked back over and he smirked when seeing Luke staring. Ashton shoved passed him and winked, turning around.

And of course, the little bitch swayed his hips a bit more to annoy Luke. Luke's jaw clenched and he frantically got his food, not wanting to be around Ashton anymore. When he saw Michael and Calum trying to add butter to their popcorn, he scoffed and had them follow him to the theater.

When they went over, Luke saw Ashton was gone and frowned. But, in the theater, he gaped when he saw Ashton was in there as well and sitting three rows down from the back and towards the corner. Michael and Calum of course wanted to go in the back of the theater and Luke followed with narrowed eyes.

As he sat down, Calum whispered to him with a grin,"Hey, that's Ashton."

"No, shit," Luke grumbled and angrily ate some popcorn.

Michael leaned over and whispered,"He's with that guy again, do you think they're dating or something?"

Before Luke could speak, he grimaced when seeing the two boys kissing a few rows down. He made a noise of disgust and Michael slowly scooted back into his normal seat. Seems like he already had his answer. Luke slouched in his seat and was frustrated since the lights were still on for the trailers.

It wasn't like he wanted to be jealous, but seriously? Why are they making out? It wasn't even a romance movie, so there's no excuse to be gushy and romantic. However, he saw Calum and Michael also kissing which was seriously starting to piss him off considering everyone is on a date.

When the movie was about to start, Luke got more comfortable and his eyes widened when seeing Ashton literally in Zayn's lap and kissing him deeply. There weren't any more people in the theater besides a few in the front. Like, straight in the front to where they had to look up to see the screen.

But, when Luke went to shout at Ashton, there was a hand on his shoulder. Calum looked at him in amusement,"Bro, are you jealous or something? Seems like you wanna rip that guy's head off or something."

"I--I just think it's rude that they're practically having sex where I can see them," Luke lied, crossing his arms. It was more of a half-lie cause it's true, but not the full truth.

Michael giggled and he told Luke with a smirk,"Then why aren't you complaining to us? We're kissing too, does it bug you? Or...is it just cause Ashton's kissing someone else?"

"I don't care who he kisses or fucks with," Luke snapped in a whisper. "Now, leave me alone, the movie is about to start. Oh shit, Eminem has a song in here."

"Eminem?!" Michael gasped, turning forward and eagerly paid attention.

Calum rolled his eyes, but he glanced at Luke suspiciously and the blonde simply grinned innocently. He nodded to the movie and Calum reluctantly let it go. He didn't want to, but obviously Luke isn't going to admit any feelings. Not that he has any. Cause, he definitely doesn't.

It was fine and the movie was interesting, actually more about family and deep meanings. But, Luke was too busy watching Ashton. They weren't kissing for a while and he rolled his eyes when Ashton cried at a sad part. Luke even got a little teary-eyed and he saw Michael sniffling into Calum's shoulder.

But, then he gaped when seeing Zayn kissing Ashton's neck and then the two were making out again. Luke clenched his jaw, trying not to get annoyed with all the touching. He kept his eyes forward, but of course they flicked to the boys every once and a while and he was so annoyed.

Finally, Luke gave up and he grabbed some popcorn, glaring as he looked and saw Zayn pulling Ashton forward. He didn't think twice and suddenly threw a piece of popcorn at them. Then another and another and he saw them looking confused as they pulled back. They looked up and Luke acted like he did nothing and kept his attention forward.

And if Calum got pissed off at him for throwing his popcorn 'he paid so much for', then that's his own fault. Cause, he made Luke come along and shouldn't have kept the popcorn in reach. And, Luke didn't care that Ashton glared at him on the way out, because he shouldn't make out with his sugar daddy at the movies.

-

It was the Friday and let's just say, Luke wasn't looking forward to another day dealing with Ashton. On Thursday, they barely spoke and managed to split up for the bathrooms because it seemed like the principal wanted a system. Cause, systems are so cute, aren't they? They're just annoying.

But, now they were doing the auditorium every Friday and Luke hated it. Because, that meant they were forced to be in the same room for at least an hour and he had to deal with Ashton's whining voice which was irritating. He tried his best to get out of this, but the principal wasn't budging.

In the end, Luke just had to deal with it and his friends were more than amused at his complaints. They were always talking about, so he decided if he was going to be annoyed, then he was going to to the same to them. He didn't appreciate their irritating voices and was happy to make them pissed off.

The only problem was now they were stepping up their game. He didn't care at first as they just waved to Ashton while they were hanging out sometimes or showing pictures from gymnastics, Ashton just having to be in the background doing the splits or looking like he was some model. Which he probably could be.

However, it got worse because Luke went to lunch and he expected his friends to be understanding and not add the boy at their table or make them socialize. But, then he saw the curly-haired boy was sat with Calum and Michael, laughing and giggling at whatever they were saying and Luke wanted to run off before they could see.

But, Michael looked over and a smug expression was on his face. He waved Luke over and called his name, basically making it impossible for him to run off. Luke groaned as he saw a few people staring, his friend's outburst irritating the hell out of him and he walked over with a huff.

As he sat down, he saw Ashton was wearing a rather similar outfit to the one at the movies. But, the shirt was a lot smaller and higher up. Basically a bra, but a shirt? Luke never understood those type of tops, but he also had a rather pink-salmon colored blazer-like cover up and he must really like pretty things. Cause, Ashton always wore bright or pastel colors and floral print.

Ashton turned to him with a smile and Luke commented,"So, you wore that and didn't get in trouble? You must suck a lot of díck to get away with this."

"I suck díck for fun. I get away with things as a hobby," Ashton retorted, knowing they were both practically the same meaning and grinned at Luke's annoyed face. "If you must know, the principal felt bad when he realized the girl I got in a fight with before was 'bullying' me, so he let me off today and I got to wear this pretty top, do you like it?"

Luke eyed him and Ashton had a rather...feminine body. Not enough to pass as a girl, but he had pretty curves and no abs, so his tummy was just flat and his piercing was showing. He felt under pressure with Ashton staring with a giggle and Luke shook his head, turning forward to his amused friends.

"No, you look like a drag queen," Luke retorted blankly.

Ashton faked a gasp, then gushed as he nudged him,"Aww, thank you! I love drag queens."

"Brooo, same," Michael gasped and held his hand up for a high-five.

Luke rolled his eyes as they high-fived and began talking about drag queens. He didn't quite understand why the fuck they were bonding over such a thing, but he just shook his head and turned his attention to where Calum was staring at him with a look of disbelief and Luke grinned.

He knew Calum probably hated him for being 'so mean't to Ashton, but he was being a little nicer. And, maybe he did think Ashton looked hot, but he wasn't going to tell him that. Even if he was starting to find the belly button piercing attractive. Usually he thinks they're slutty, but not on Ashton.

Well, somewhat on Ashton. He still thinks Ashton is a slut, but he's starting to hold back on calling him that ever since he was basically attacked by the boy for doing such a thing. He knew it was a little rude, but Ashton calls him a fuckboy which is also insulting. A fuckboy is the 'boy version' of a slut.

After a while, Luke heard Michael asking Ashton,"Hey, is that a cheerleading bow?"

It was then Luke noticed that Ashton's typical bow was changed and he raised an eyebrow. Ashton grinned and clapped his hands,"Yes! I'm trying out for cheerleading ! And when you sign up, they give you a free bow to wear to the try-outs. Footie seasoning is stating up, so they're having try-outs now."

"Are boys even allowed on the team?" Luke asked in confusion. "I don't remember there being a boy cheerleader."

Seeing as he didn't ask rudely, Ashton bothered to reply,"Yes, Luke. Boys can do cheerleading. None have tried out, so I wanted to be the first. I hope they let me wear the girl uniform, but pft, they're probably going to make me wear those ugly pants and shirts. I like the girl one better."

"Maybe if they don't, we can fight against it and make them let you wear one," Calum grinned and patted Ashton's hand. "It's really not fair if they make you wear the 'guy' uniform. I mean, why is it so bad for you to wear a skirt?"

A blush coated Ashton's cheeks,"I --I don't know, I guess it's 'distracting' for a boy to wear a skirt.But, I don't really wanna cause trouble." He then laughed,"Who am I kidding? I love drama. But, I have to go on the squad first. I didn't even try out yet, so I don't know if it's even worth the fight."

"You're obviously going to make the squad," Luke retorted. He then saw Ashton look at him in surprise and cleared his throat,"Uh, cause y-you're a gymnasts and it's basically a rule that if you're a gymnasts, there's no reason for you to not be on the team. So, um, yeah. That's that."

Ashton rolled his eyes, but got up,"I have to go sit with my friend, we're going to be discussing our cheer and going to practice together. But, I'll see you guys later." He then looked at Luke,"See you after school, blondie."

As he left, Luke watched him and gazed down his body. He looked at the bum and fuck, why are asses so hot? He never understood why a butt was so cute. But, it was and he didn't understand. Maybe he just liked curves and Ashton definitely had curves and Luke couldn't stop staring at them.

When he turned to face his friends, he was a little embarrassed to be caught staring. They seemed to want to say something, but went quiet and just had smug looks on their faces. Luke glared, but didn't say anything and he just went back to eating, not wanting to be pestered about his fondness over the annoying boy who dressed in women's clothes.

Or just clothes.

Because, Luke was slowly understanding and he hated that. He was happy to understand, but he didn't want to understand because of Ashton. That meant Ashton was right and then Luke would be wrong. If Luke was wrong, Ashton would be smug and damn, he would be even more attracted to the annoying brat.

Luke tried to keep his attention away from him and worry more about his friends. He talked to them and they were finally his friends again, not Ashton obsessed people. He kept straying his eyes over to Ashton, much to his dismay and that was really annoying. Not just to him, but to his friends.

However, they were both fine with it and just laughing whenever he fidgeted. He saw Ashton laughing and the boy was so fucking gorgeous, Luke hated it. Seeing him joking around with that girl and not able to stop laughing. His laugh was annoyingly cute and he wanted to punch Ashton. Or kiss him. Or both.

Lunch eventually ended and Luke was happy to leave. It meant not seeing Ashton and so, he kept his attention in class on the teacher. Until Ashton just had to post a Lilo and Stitch sweater, saying how he wanted to 'totally get this' and had like, fifty emojis. Why did Luke have his notifications on? He doesn't recall doing that.

Luke awkwardly went out of his instagram and tried to focus, but the sweater was really cute. He can just imagine Ashton wearing it. How he would get a size too big and snuggle in it with a bow in his hair and wearing only boxers. Cause, sweaters and boxers are really cute together and make a person extra adorable.

The train of thought was going in the wrong direction and Luke groaned as he rubbed his face in frustration. He tried to focus on just his work and eventually had to turn his phone off. He didn't need some boy keeping him from his studies. But, even with his attention on the work, he wasn't able to focus and eventually failed the pop quiz.

His teacher looked at his paper when he turned it in and had that 'ugh, failure' expression on her face. Luke was just happy school was over and maybe he had to see Ashton again, but he wasn't even going to care anymore. He kept his attention on just getting the task done and going home.

So, when he waited at the office like always, he saw Ashton texting someone and furrowed his eyebrows. But, then they just went in and got their cleaning equipment. Ashton looked distracted and he was more along the lines of trailing into a world of questions from what Luke could see on his face.

Ashton is usually able to focus and he always had music on. He would play Britney and other girly singers. But, then he saw how Ashton was just wiping down the tables that were out for little kids and had play-doh staining it. Luke was a little off-put by the silence and he even got annoyed from it.

"So," Luke said, wanting some type of response as he mopped the stage. "Um, cheerleading."

Ashton raised an eyebrow and he smiled,"Yep, cheerleading. Think that's girly? Am I too much of a boy to do that? Is it gay?"

"A sport can't be gay," Luke retorted.

His response had Ashton smugly grin,"And clothes can't be girly."

Luke opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, stunned by the words. He nodded slowly and sat up more straight. "You know what? You're..." The words were hard to admit. "You're right, okay? I get it. I was being sexist and rude and I was just used to gender norms. Being a guy doesn't mean you can't wear skirts and have make up on."

The way he admitted it made it seem like he was just saying it for the fact that he said it. But, that's not true. He had thought this for quite a while, but he didn't want to admit it considering that meant Ashton was right. Nothing is worse than being wrong and having a lot of people know that.

"Pft, you can't just say that and think it's okay," Ashton argued, slamming the cloth down on the table. "You literally made fun of me for a few weeks and now you think it's fine just cause --oh, wait. You didn't even apologize! I know you think you did, but saying I'm right doesn't mean you feel bad or guilty for what you said!'

Luke's eyes widened as he nervously gulped,"Whoa, hold up. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Now you're just saying that," Ashton rolled his eyes and angrily stomped over to where he snatched up his jacket from the ground. "I'm so sick of this. People think just saying sorry is going to make everything better! You called me a slut, a drag queen, a freak, you made fun of what I wore and ---"

Would you just shut up?! I apologized!"

Ashton argued,"You didn't mean it! No one means it, it's just a freaking word! It matters how you say it and you said it as if it was a struggle to even admit you were wrong!"

It was then that Luke saw the look in Ashton's hazel eyes and that his eyeliner was a little smudged. He was crying at some point after lunch and before now. Someone said something or he saw something and this wasn't even about Luke. At least, not all of it was and Luke was even more confused.

"What happened? What do you mean by 'no one means it'? Who's no one? It's not just me," Luke spoke softly, feeling a bit of sympathy to the hurt boy.

His blunt words made Ashton tense. But, the shorter of the two just said with a sarcastic laugh,"Oh, I don't know, everyone?" Luke motioned for him to say the one that stood out and Ashton shrugged. "Just some people on instagram, okay? Someone commented something rude on my pics and I don't even care! That's the thing, I'm so immune to it and -- this is so dumb, it's not like you even care."

"What the hell are you talking about? I asked, so therefor I do care!" Luke exclaimed when Ashton turned away.

Obviously his words were spoken wrong, because Ashton shouted,"Oh, really?! You suddenly care about me? A few tears and now you give a fuck about me? Cause, honestly, you're a freaking poser if that's why! You can't go around and complaining about me, then suddenly worry about why I'm upset!"

He went to stomp off, but Luke grabbed his arm and tugged him back as he glared,"I can do whatever I want, Ashton. Stop acting like you're the queen of everything. And stop yelling at me!"

"Then stop making me yell at you!" Ashton said without thinking and well, Luke did.

Because, the blonde glanced at Ashton's lips and they were both so pissed off at one another, glaring at the other. Yet, Luke roughly shoved him against the wall and Ashton's breath caught when Luke angrily kissed him, their lips pressed together messily and Ashton tensed under his touch.

But, soon he was just kissing back frantically and Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton's thin waist, feeling the warmth of his skin and fuck, he wasn't mad or confused anymore about those crop tops. Because, feeling Ashton's skin was the best thing ever and he licked into the boy's lock, feeling Ashton's fingers gripping onto his blonde hair and deepening the kiss.

Luke breathed heavily through his nose as he felt Ashton's tongue trace over his lip-ring, tugging lightly on it. He didn't even understand anything anymore and why are they kissing? Why does Luke like it? Why does he like kissing this annoyingly obnoxious and confusing boy? He didn't know, but he fucking liked it a lot and Ashton didn't seem to hate it much either.

Because, Luke gripped onto his thighs and Ashton jumped up, wrapping his legs around his waist and Luke didn't twice as he pressed Ashton more to the way, mumbling against his lips with a pant,"I-I still hate you, you fucking cheerleader wanna be."

"I hate you more, hothead asshole," Ashton retorted with a heavy breath, chest heaving and Luke could taste his lip-gloss on his own lips. Ashton moved his hands from Luke's hair to his face and he lightly brushed his thumb against the corner of his mouth with a smirk. "But, you're really fucking hot."

Luke hesitated and he saw Ashton look at him expectantly. "Want me to call you pretty, don't you?" Ashton nodded instantly and his breath was shaky with want as Luke's rough voice spoke,"Bet you that Zayn guy always calls you that, doesn't he?"

"Y-Yeah, while he's fucking me," Ashton replied with a glint in his eyes, licking his lips.

Surprisingly, Luke wasn't that jealous and he just replied with a scoff,"Bet his díck is small. Can't fuck properly with a small díck."

A smirk formed on Ashton's face as he whispered,"Oh, trust me, he's talented. Knows how to fuck me even with a smaller díck," Ashton then leaned forward and breathed hotly against Luke's neck,"You know, jealousy is hot on you. I saw you at the movies the other day, don't hide it."

Ashton expected Luke to argue and say he wasn't jealous. But, Luke just shook his head and he eagerly kissed him again. He knew Ashton wanted him to call him pretty, but he wasn't going to. He won't give in, no matter how true it was. Considering they're suppose to hate each other, he won't please Ashton.

Maybe he'll kiss him, though. Because, kissing someone you hate was like poison. It was like they were two angry people and anger equaled passion and passion was the hottest thing ever. They didn't bother being soft with their kisses, they were just quick and they don't smile or whisper sweet words. They just smirk and insult one another or say nothing at all. 

So, why do they do it? Why are they kissing if they don't like each other? Luke wasn't sure, but neither were stopping and they were so handsy and just touching each other like they were discovering he other's body. Only, they kept hands above the waist and that was probably for the best.

But, damn, Ashton had a nice body and he was so beautiful. His lips tasting like strawberries and his tongue so talented. He knew Ashton was experienced, more than him and it really pissed him off. Which just made Luke want to dominate him even more and Ashton just giggled as Luke did so.

However, they did have to stop. And they eventually did after a few minutes and there was this tension as they let the other go. When they fixed themselves up, Ashton would give Luke a wink and Luke would just smugly grin and that was it. There was a little bit of awkward, but that's expected. 

As they dropped off everything, Ashton once again didn't leave the school and Luke saw him go to the music room again. And does he care? No, but he's curious like anyone else would be. He tried not to be, though. He just had to walk away like he always did when it came to Ashton and try not to look back. 

Walking away was easy when they had no feelings for one another. It was like going on a ride you didn't choose. You went on, had a little fun and when you walked away, it wasn't hard. Ashton was a rollercoaster for Luke and he didn't like rollercoasters, but he also did hate them. He had fun, but that's all Ashton was. Just fun.

He didn't think anything would happen after this. They got carried away, but doesn't everyone at some point? He was sure after they finish up this detention thing, they would be back to normal. That kiss was just from the tension in the room. However, he should know that tension doesn't just go away. If anything it grows until it's fulfilled and let's just say, a kiss wasn't going to fulfill this need.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since that kiss, everything was awkward you could say. Luke can't look at Ashton and Ashton can't look at look. When their eyes meet, they both end up blushing and neither really knew what to say to one another considering they hate each other, yet made out with each other.

Is that normal? They didn't think so. You don't make out with someone you hate, so why did they? It wasn't like Luke had a crush on Ashton. He would admit if he did. But, he doesn't. He's admitted now that he does think Ashton is hot, but that's it. He's a pretty face, nothing more.

And, Ashton probably felt the same. He was a very honest person and Ashton always says what's on his mind. He tells Luke straight up that he's hot and he's confident enough to call himself hot as well. It's like Ashton has no filter and he says whatever he wants, not caring if he sounded like an asshole.

That's what made it awkward, because both are able to admit their feelings and not afraid to tell it like it is. But, after what happened, it seemed like everything suddenly got a bit...off put. No one knew how to react and only Luke and Ashton knew it happened. So, everyone was so normal and they were just awkward.

However, he tried not to show this because Luke didn't want to show he was awkward. Awkward usually meant that you had something you wanted to say and you couldn't say it. Or you were unsure of how to admit something. But, Luke didn't have a secret to spill or anything to express. He just was lost.

He wanted to keep kissing and touching Ashton. But, that was it. He didn't want to get to know him or understand him. He didn't want a conversation or anything friendly. Which was when Luke was starting to understand what might happen from here on out.

Sex.

He wanted sex and that was all. Is that bad? Should he not want that? He knew Ashton does this anyways and that was why he was slowly being more comfortable with knowing this. Luke never did anything like that. He had sex and was experienced, but not in the way Ashton was.

That's also what Luke didn't like. Ashton could have an STD or some disease. He's not trying to be rude, but he doubts Ashton ever checked and he just doesn't want to risk that. What if Ashton does have something? It could take forever to show up and Ashton was obviously careless or else he wouldn't sleep around.

Sometimes Luke knows he's a little harsh and rude, but he never cares because he's honest. He's like Ashton and he's not afraid to tell someone they're being a slut. He knew it was a rude word, but he didn't matter to him. Because, if Ashton doesn't care if he's called a slut, why should he?

Ashton is a little offended sometimes, but nothing serious, right? He insults Luke as well, so it would be hypocritical for Ashton to even take offense. He does think Ashton's a slut. He sleeps around and that's what a slut is. But, that doesn't mean Luke...actually hates him. Or disagrees with what he does.

Yes, Luke thinks sleeping with more than one person constantly is wrong. Doesn't everyone? It's not good. Then again, it's none of his business. But, if he ever wants to sleep with Ashton, then he'll need to stop sleeping with others. Luke isn't going to touch Ashton if he's letting someone else fuck him.

When Luke glanced back to where Ashton sat, he grimaced. Ashton wore the stitch hoodie that he posted on instagram and maybe he looked cute in it. Who wouldn't look adorable with a stitch sweater? It had the hood to where it's like Stitch's mouth and that just made it more adorable.

But, then he also wore these jean shorts that had a Little Mermaid design on the end and black boots. He looked really messy, yet put together. It didn't match, but that somehow made it look good and Ashton looked up suddenly, must have felt someone staring, and his eyes met Luke's.

Luke went to turn forward, but when their eyes locked, it was hard to not stare. Ashton hesitated before smirking and he saw Luke glare. Ashton lightly bit on his pencil and winked, looking down with a small giggle when Luke scowled even more and Luke shook his head in annoyance.

He glanced back once more and then jumped when the teacher said loudly,"Mr. Hemmings, would you please stop staring at Ashton and answer the question I just asked?"

Fuck. Luke blushed deeply and he hesitated as everyone stared. He felt like dying in a hole as a few people laughed and awkwardly said,"I uh, I didn't hear the question."

"Of course not, because you were too busy looking at Ashton," She scoffed and is this even allowed? Can he sue her? He really wanted to sue her.

He mumbled,"Sorry ma'am."

"He's just dazzled by my dashing good looks, can't blame him," Ashton said cheekily from the back of the class and the class laughed.

Luke gaped and turned with a disbelieved expression,"As if!"

"Hemmings, Irwin! Attention to the front," The teacher snapped in annoyance.

Ashton put on his innocent face,"Sorry, ma'am."

When she just went back to teaching, Luke hesitated and spared a quick glance at Ashton. The boy was very amused and grinning as he bit his lip. Luke glanced at his lips, seeing them with a thin layer of clear gloss and fuck. He wanted to kiss him, but no. That's wrong. He can't.

Luke turned forward and tried not to think of Ashton. He wrote, ignoring the urge to jump across the room and pull the boy on his lap, kissing him. He had to pay attention to the fact that Ashton is a taken boy. He has Zayn, right? And fuck-- they kissed. Wait, what happened to Zayn then? Are they just fuck buddies?

He was sure Ashton said that, but tat doesn't make it okay. He wondered if Zayn even knew and why does he even care what Zayn is? Luke doesn't want to date Ashton or anything. He doesn't care about him. He just wanted to get in his pants and make Ashton suck him off or fuck him.

Class luckily ended soon and he was looking forward to lunch. He just wanted to eat with Michael and Calum and not worry about seeing Ashton around. He hoped Ashton would just go sit with his girlfriends and not bother him. Because, he's literally everywhere Luke looks.

Much to his dismay, that didn't work out well. Because, soon a hand was grabbing his and he was being pulled into the auditorium doors. The room was dark and he couldn't see anything. As he went to speak, there was a bright light from a phone and his eyes were staring into hazel ones.

Ashton grinned and he nervously asked,"Uh, h-hey what's up?"

"What are you doing, Ashton?" Luke snorted, eyeing the boy in confusion. "I have lunch and I don't need to deal with whatever it is you're trying to do."

Ashton turned up the light, making it brighter so they were able to see more than just their eyes. He had his curly hair falling slightly in his mascara and blue eyeshadow covered eyes. He seemed unsure of what to say and hesitated. Luke went to walk away, but Ashton grabbed his hand.

"Wait! I--I wanna make out," Ashton spoke quickly, making Luke snort.

The blonde slowly turned and shook his head in disbelief. "You...wanna make out? Are you actually asking me to make out with you? Do you do this with all the boys or something? is that your pick-up line?" When Ashton shrugged, Luke stepped forward and rolled his eyes,"I bet you ask all the boys this."

A smirk tugged on the hazel-eyed boys lips as he retorted,"Only the cute ones."

Luke hesitated and he wanted to. Of course he wanted to make out with Ashton, but why the hell did Ashton ask him? Now it's just more tense and unsure. Luke stepped forward, taking Ashton's phone and put it down so the light was still on and they could somewhat see.

He lightly tugged back the Stitch hood so that he could see Ashton's face better and lightly pursed his lips, just to tease the boy. Ashton giggled and wow, he's short. Like, Luke is nearly 6'4 and Ashton's a lot shorter, at least five inches. But, then again, Luke has always been the tallest guy in their grade.

Either way, Luke liked being taller. He liked being able to be the big spoon and protect people. Not that he wants to cuddle with Ashton or anything. No matter how cute he looked and fuck. Why is he thinking these things? He needs to just shut up and kiss the boy. Ha, like int he Little Mermaid. Which are the shorts Ashton's wearing.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"Kiss the boy," Luke sang in a funny voice.

Ashton groaned as he pouted,"What the hell? Just kiss me or else I'm leaving. I'm here to make out with you, not listen to you sing in a terrible Jamaican accent."

"Ooh, feisty. Put those lips to work and blow me, why don't you?" Luke growled, pushing Ashton against the wall and lifting him up, so his smooth legs wrapped around his waist. "Wow, you're light, do you even eat?"

Ashton smirked,"I was gonna say yes, I eat ass. But, it's the other way around, right?"

"Flirting, much? We're just kissing, princess." Luke leaned forward, lips brushing against Ashton's glossy ones and retorted as he twirled one of Ashton's loose curls,"But, maybe in the future...if you're a good boy and don't suck off anyone else."

"Now look who's flirting," Ashton whispered back, fluttering his eyelashes like some fucking princess he is.

Luke laughed and pecked his lips, gripping Ashton's thighs more securely as his arms nearly shook from how heavy he is. "It's not my fault. Flirt and I flirt. It's who I am. Now, should we set an alarm or be rebels and risk being late to class?"

There was a pause, Ashton kissing Luke deeply as he mumbled against his mouth,"Mmm, rebels." He tangled his fingers in Luke's hair, gasping as Luke carried him blindly to one of the theater seats and laying him down. "Dammit, I want you to kiss me so hard people ask if I get laid...wreck me with your mouth. Leave as many m-marks as you want."

And, Luke very well did. He just attacked him, kissing him everywhere and Ashton is suck a fucking slut. Wearing no shirt under his jacket. His new stitch jacket. He smugly smiled when seeing Luke gaping and Luke didn't waist time, kissing everywhere and sucking love-bites on his neck.

No, he wasn't marking to prove Ashton's taken or anything. He just wanted to suck his skin, the tan part being so dark and he wanted to ruin Ashton. To pinch his nipples so he scream, to bite his lip to where it nearly bleeds, to make him cream his stupid Little Mermaid shorts.

Ashton didn't even mind. If anything, he loved the way Luke man-handled him. Cause, Luke wasn't being gentle at all. He has no emotional feelings for Ashton. He just kissed him deeply, not putting any love into it. He harshly kissed his neck and bit down, letting Ashton grind on him -- and wow, is he a stripper? Because, he knew how to grind on a guy.

"God, y-you're a slut," Luke whispered harshly, glaring at Ashton when the boy scratched his back.

Ashton scoffed, replying with a hasty voice,"Better than being a-a fuckboy, Hemmings."

"Mhmm, do you like being called a slut, Ashton? Does it turn you on?" Luke lightly nipped at his ear, nose brushing against Ashton's jaw as he leaned down. He mouthed at his neck and breathed out hotly,"Do you like it, baby? Does it make you all hot when I call you that?"

There was a small whimper as Ashton nodded, chest heaving slightly,"Y-Yeah, I like it. Please, k-keep calling me it. Fuck, call me a slut, Luke. I-I'm a slut for you, I am."

"Yeah, you fucking are. My little slut," Luke said with dark eyes. The blonde didn't hold back as he lifted the arm of a chair, laying Ashton down and he hovered above Ashton.

The boy looked so innocent all of a sudden. It was quiet and the light was so dim since it was far away. Ashton was panting heavily, his breath the only sound in the room and his stitch jacket was opened, chest covered with red marks from where Luke kissed and eyes staring at the blonde as if waiting for him to do something.

So, Luke laid over him, letting his knee settle between Ashton's legs so it was pressed against the bulge in his shorts and Ashton whined softly when Luke rolled his hips, allowing himself to grind over him and Luke left open-mouth kisses on Ashton's lips, causing the younger boy to wrap his arms around him, whimpering against his mouth as they just kissed and kissed and how long have they been kissing?

It was getting close and Luke was becoming more messy. His body was growing tired of moving and he forced himself through, feeling himself grow to his high, sweating and face probably red, because he just had to speed up the pace. He felt so much younger than seventeen from doing this, but he heard Ashton about to whisper something until there was a loud bang and Luke tensed.

His eyes widened, frantically getting up and Ashton let out a shriek as he fell to the ground with a groan. Luke grabbed his phone, pushing Ashton down when the boy went to sit up. He shushed him and they heard someone walking by, Luke's hand over Ashton's mouth and Ashton was so out of breath.

But, when the guy was done, they both let out sighs of relief. They awkwardly looked at one another and damn, they're not hard anymore. Stupid teacher. Luckily, the bell rang anyways and Luke was confused as he looked at the time. They made out for a half-an-hour?

Ashton hesitated as he sat up,"So, that was fun. You're better than I thought you would be."

"Yep, good job?" Luke awkwardly replied, not use to this.

The boy grabbed his stitch jacket and tossed it on, zipping it up. He snatched his phone and tugged Luke down to his height, going on his tip-toes and pecked his lips. Ashton smiled sweetly,"Nice, you almost made me ruin my shorts just by kissing. You're very talented. Maybe we can do this again, yeah?"

"Like, kiss and stuff? Or?" Luke was slightly unaware of what Ashton wanted.

For a moment, Ashton looked like he wanted to laugh. But, he saw Luke was serious and stepped forward, pulling up his cute hood. He lightly tapped Luke's broad chest and said with a grin,"Whatever you want, babe. Whatever you want."

Luke blinked in confusion when Ashton left and he slowly followed behind. Ashton proudly walked down the hall with a smile on his flushed face and Luke was frantically trying to fix himself up. The lights were so bright and he was nearly blinded from leaving a dark room.

However, Ashton was so casual. Does he do this more often than Luke thought? It seemed like it. But, Luke stared and he couldn't stop. Ashton was so hot and he was getting hard just thinking of how beautiful he looked under him. In this short shorts with those shaved legs that left so nice around his waist.

Suddenly, a slap to the back was felt and Luke gasped, but grinned when seeing his two friends. And, maybe he lied about where he was, but he's not going to admit he as with Ashton. That would be dumb. If he told them, they would never let it go and he didn't want to be teased.

So, he just said he was with his teacher doing make-up work. While the boys told some lame story, Luke saw Ashton texting someone and then the boy shut his locker. Ashton looked at Luke and he smiled. He gave a small wink and Luke looked down shyly. Somehow they were opposite in real life than they were when it came to sexual things. But, that made it a lot more interesting.

-

It didn't last long. Avoiding the topic of Ashton with the boys. Which wasn't exactly a surprise, because that's all the boys really talk about. Like, 'have you seen Ashton's new jacket? I want one'. And, well, somehow Calum ended up pre-ordering the same jacket for Michael after Michael attacked him with kisses and pouty lips and kitten eyes.

It was pathetic just how whipped Calum was and even after Calum said Ashton wouldn't like someone copying his look, Michael insisted he would love it cause 'twinsies' or whatever. Luke grimaced at the dumb saying and still was sure that Michael and Ashton were secretly girls.

Not that only girls say that, but he's never heard a guy say it unless they were mocking girls. And even lots of girls don't say that. It's really annoying and he wanted to rip his hair out. Still, the boys were nice and they were talking fine and the whole jacket ordeal was mainly gone.

Until once again Ashton was brought up and Luke tried not to squirm. Because, let's face it, he gets turned on just thinking about Ashton. It's ridiculous. Just his name is said and he's up like a radar, trying to search for the boy so he could enter him like a car in a garage.

Ew, okay, maybe he's going into too much detail. But, no lie. Calum said Ashton's name and his hard-on twitched. He just wanted to attack him and kiss him to death. God, his fucking lips were so nice and Luke was nearly trembling at the thought of Ashton sucking him off. He can kiss that well? He must be an expert at sucking guys off.

"Did you hear that Ashton was trying out for cheerleading today? I hope he gets in. He's really good and I know he's been wanting to do something to distract him," Calum said to Michael as they left the school doors.

Luke interrupted,"Distract him from what?"

Michael hesitated and looked at Calum. "We don't really know. Since you haven't been to gymnastics, you don't know this. But, um...we heard him crying when he was alone and stayed back to do 'extra help'. But, he obviously was avoiding going home or something. We think he may have some problems at home and he does all this extra stuff so he doesn't have to go."

The blonde slowed down his step and he halted. Ashton was crying? Again? Why didn't he go to Zayn's or something? He figured Zayn wouldn't hurt Ashton, so it wouldn't be him. But, are his parents jerks? He hoped not. He may not like Ashton, but he really would like it if Ashton had a decent home.

Before he could ask anything else, Michael quickly said,"Hey, I think they're having try-outs on the field. Maybe we can go and see if Ashton makes it? I don't think they tell them right away, but we can at least see if he was better than the others. I bet he's the best."

"Totally, I mean have you seen him do the fly-kicky-thing?" Calum exclaimed, taking the two boys hands and dragged them towards outside the field.

Michael groaned,"It's called a butterfly kick!"

A small laugh left Luke's lips as he followed and he wasn't sure why he was going. It was going to be dumb and boring. He's not attracted to girls, so the cheering and the breasts bouncing didn't interest him at all. He just grimaced a little and didn't find them cute. They're beautiful, but not in a way he's attracted to them.

A few people already went and strangely, Luke was excited to see whatever Ashton did. He didn't understand how cheerleading try-outs work. It's different for every school and country. He knew there were like, three parts to it and sometimes it takes a couple days. Which is annoying.

It was boring and Luke saw his ex-girlfriend Aleisha, which was awkward. Yeah, it was his girlfriend before knowing he was gay. Were they even dating? It was like, when he was twelve and they just held hands and kissed once. He nearly laughed at the memory.

Apparently they did the stretching before Luke and the boys arrived. And well, a few girls were a little embarrassing. Like, they couldn't even do a cartwheel. Luke sucks at everything and hates sports. But, even he could do a cartwheel. If you want to be a cheerleader, he's pretty sure that's required.

Then, Ashton was up. He had a pretty bow in his hair and he only wore lipgloss. He had blue little mermaid lounge shorts on with a white shirt on and it was skin tight, showing his pretty curves. Ashton glanced at Luke and did a double-take. Luke did his smug smile and waved adorably just to annoy Ashton.

Ashton shook his head in disbelief, but put on a fake smile. He introduced himself to the coach, cheer captain and an old cheerleader. The three were judging and Ashton was told do some quick routine that they had to make up on their own for a song. Ashton took a breath and nodded. Luke nervously bit his nail.

He had the person play the song and Luke mentally groaned when hearing it was Ariana Grande. And well, Luke had no idea what the fuck Ashton was doing, but it looked good. He just had cute pom poms and raised his hands and kicked his feet and did a jump to wear he even touched his toes. And the girls were impressed.

He moved his arms left to right, then forward and did some cute shake to his hips which was adorable. He swung his left hand, then his right and shook the pom poms, putting his hands in the air one at a time. Then he moved his whole body, sort of like a belly dance, but it was hot anyways.

And then he just fucking did it. He just did three back handsprings after dropping the pom poms. Then he waited till the chorus hit and Ashton took a breath, running forward and did a round off back handspring back tuck. Ashton panted lightly as he grinned and the girls gaped, but slowly nodded as they whispered among themselves.

One asked him,"Do you do gymnastics or something?"

"Yes, since I was five!" He exclaimed, nervously biting his bottom lip.

The coach hummed,"Nice, can you do the splits?" He nodded and she chuckled,"Well, do them."

Ashton hesitated and glanced at Luke, but just groaned. He just took a second to jump on his toes and jumped down, doing the splits forward and raising his hands up as if saying 'ta da' and then winced as he stood up but smiled. Luke was astound and didn't even blink as he gulped slowly.

"Alright, we will think about! Experience is good, but we're not sure it's very fair for the other people trying out," She said with a timid smile.

"Wait, what? But, I thought -- like, I figured it's good to -- that maybe it would help? I'm strong and can lift the girls! I know it's probably not often a guy just comes and does the splits and stuff. But, I really want to be on the team," Ashton frowned, nearly pouting and they just motioned him to go.

His shoulders slumped as he slowly nodded and grabbed his pom poms. Luke glanced at him and the boys just chuckled as they got up, patting Luke's shoulder to come along. Luke shook his head and they were confused, but just shrugged. He had to use the bathroom anyways.

Luke went to find the boys locker room and he kept glancing at where Ashton was leaning against the bleachers, typing on his phone with a frown on his lips. He went to speak to him, but decided against it. He's not going to talk to Ashton after they just made out hours ago, it would be awkward.

Besides, he didn't want to give Ashton the wrong idea. If he comforted him, then they would be 'friends' and he didn't want a friend. He just wanted someone to kiss when he's horny and hopefully do more. After they discuss STDs and stuff. The only good thing if Ashton becomes a cheerleader? He hopefully can fuck him in a cheerleader skirt.

He was a little lost in thought and heard a loud,"Luke!" the blonde jumped and saw Ashton glaring at him. He stayed where he was, but still said,"You know, you distracted me when I was trying to do my try-outs. That wasn't very nice."

"I never said I was nice, Irwin. But, you looked pretty good out there to me. Next time you try doing those splits, maybe you can do it on me," Luke half-joked. Cause, honestly, he would really love for Ashton to do the splits on him.

Ashton laughed loudly,"Yeah, like I never heard that before."

A bit of jealousy filled Luke. Not cause he wants to claim Ashton as his or something, but because he just doesn't want Ashton to do that for anyone but himself. He didn't hide this well, considering Ashton nearly snorted at his expression.

"Like I said, jealousy is cute on you," He giggled.

The way he proudly stated this made Luke angry and he just walked over, roughly pushing Ashton and gave him a chaste kiss. One that was harsh, but quick and left Ashton standing there confused and breath-taken as the blonde walked off.

When Luke went to the bathroom, he tried not to think too much. But, he imagined Ashton in the uniform doing the splits on him cause like, that was hot and now the image was in his mind. If they're anything like last years, he knew they would look good on him. Their uniforms are black and blue and very sexual considering there's a school uniform. But, they have more provocative ones when doing competitions.

After Luke went to the bathroom, he sighed and washed his hands, smirking a bit when realizing Ashton will totally get in. He would be wearing a cute bow and having his pom poms and maybe Luke's a little kinky. But, c'mon. Those outfits were basically made to be sexual, so it's not his fault.

Before he could think anymore, he heard loud laughing and frowned as he left the bathroom. He then gaped and saw Ashton being pinned up to the wall with three guys laughing at him. One of the guys laughed,"Trying out for cheerleading, freak? What are you, a transi?"

"No, and if I was, why the fuck does it matter, asshole! I get more sex than you ever will," Ashton snarked back, struggling under the grip of the guy and used his leg strength to kick him in the groin.

The guy made a pained sound and dropped Ashton to the ground, the boy wincing as he fell. Ashton tried running off, but the other two roughly shoved him and Ashton fell to the ground with a whimper as he banged his arm. He tried sitting up, but one of the guys kicked him in the gut.

"Hey!" Luke shouted, trying to find the strength to stand up for him.

But, the jerks just laughed. "Aw, is Lukey boy going to help his drag queen of a friend?"

Ashton was curled in a small ball, whimpering and begging them to stop. He sounded so hurt and in pain. Which isn't normal. Ashton's always able to stand up for himself. He's tougher than Luke. But here he was, basically begging Luke to help him and Luke just stood there.

"Ha, no one's helping you, Irwin. Face it, your so-called friend is just watching you wither in pain. How pathetic," the guy sneered with a devious grin, grabbing Ashton by his shirt and slamming him into the locker. "Hey, if Hemmings helps you, we'll stop. Let's see if your friend actually gives a crap about you."

Luke felt so on the spot and he nervously looked at Ashton, seeing the boy's bow had fallen on the ground and his eyes were nearly watering with tears. He shaking mouthed 'p-please' and Luke wanted to. He really did. But, he just couldn't and he slowly shook his head, rushing off as he heard the guys laughing.

Why. Why did Luke leave him? He didn't know. But, the pained sounds he heard Ashton making were too much and he was such a dickhead. He just left Ashton to get bullied and beaten. Who does that? Luke should go to hell. He is going to hell. He's such a monster and Ashton didn't deserve this.

He didn't see how Ashton could cheer tomorrow. He'll be bruised and battered and now he won't make the team. Something he's doing and been wanting to do for forever. He was going to fail and he already has a terrible home life. All because Luke left him there to get hurt.

This sweet, yet sassy and powerful boy who's the strongest person ever was being hurt. Ashton. The boy who liked to wear pretty dresses and make up just wanted to be a cheerleader. And, Luke watched him get hurt for wearing something as simple as girl shorts. Not even a dress. Just shorts and Luke use to tease him for that as well.

Which is ridiculous cause now that he thought about it, how dumb is that? Ashton wore shorts that had the Little Mermaid on it and he got beat up? Who even decides what shorts are made for boys and girls? That a shirt is just for girls or just guys? It made Luke want to cry just from thinking how dumb it is.

Is this even right? Luke and Ashton were kissing hours ago and they were somewhat bonding and flirting. And then Ashton was asking for his help. He literally said please, even. Which Ashton doesn't do. But, what did Luke say? Nothing. What did Luke do? He left Ashton and now, Ashton probably hates him more than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

It's the next day and it turns out Ashton isn't at school.

At first, Luke tried not to worry because maybe Ashton was just sick or maybe he's with his stupid boyfriend that fucks him and doesn't call him his boyfriend.So, basically his fuck buddy and they're having sex. Because, he's not in school and why would he not be in school?

Ever since Luke knew Ashton, which is a while since he's known Ashton since school started, he has missed tons of days of school. Ashton is always skipping school, so perhaps it was normal. He then would return limping and smirking, like he was freshly fucked and proud.

It was funny since Ashton is a bottom, but acts dominant. Ashton was like a wild girl trying to get laid constantly and get guys all turned on, but then getting all submissive in bed. Luke wouldn't know very much, but he did have a nice grind with Ashton that one day in the auditorium.

He figured that was just how they were. They liked to hook up a lot and they were becoming fuck buddies, him and Ashton. However, that may end considering he did abandon Ashton when he was getting beat up. Ashton was literally being bullied and Luke just watched.

Is that illegal? He was basically a bystander and he felt terrible for leaving him. But, part of him wants to think Ashton did deserve this. However, as he sat in the last class of the day and thought that well, Ashton did nothing wrong. He wasn't harassing the guys or even annoying them. He was quiet.

But, they still hurt him and the more he thought about it the more he hated it. Ashton was so nice and Luke knew Ashton could be a pain in the ass. However, he also was a sweetheart and tried his best to just be a cheerleader. He figured Ashton did well since he did all those flips and splits, so why are those guys picking on him?

It was cause of his stupid shorts and outfits. And Luke was slowly starting to get use to them and find them kind of cute. However, those guys have taken bullying to the next level. Luke did very well know that it takes getting use to for these things. He literally was just starting to understand it.

However, to hit Ashton? To call him a faggot? To deliberately threaten him? It wasn't okay. Luke regrets all those things he said to Ashton. He does still think he's a slut, but not in a rude way if that makes sense. He basically just says it more as a...in bed thing. Like when girls (or guys) call their boyfriends daddy. Ashton was his little slut and yeah, it's weird. But, Ashton wears Little Mermaid shorts, so.

Luke was just a bit lost because soon the clock was turning and the days went from one to two to three days and now it was Friday and there was no Ashton in school and Luke was panicking mentally. He had the Thursday detention alone he had to go to the auditorium after school, but Ashton won't be there and he was going to be alone. Again.

Considering Ashton has gone missing, he didn't know what to do or make of the situation and now he was forced to do these 'cleaning' jobs alone. Before they started making out, he probably would have loved this. But, now that they're somewhat getting along (better than before) he really wanted to just fuck Ashton or something.

Is that bad? That he wanted to have sex even after leaving Ashton to get bullied? He knew it was wrong in many ways, but he still thought it. Maybe that's why Ashton isn't around. Did they really hurt him? Was he bleeding? Bruised? The images of a bruised Ashton (not from pleasure) wasn't enjoyable.

A frown formed on Luke's face and it was times like these that he wished he had Ashton's number. Maybe then they could just text and he'd know the boy was fine. A thought then occurred and he hesitated, knowing class and school was ending and just quietly took out his phone.

Luke went to instagram, knowing the boy was active on there and usually goes on daily. He clicked and went to Ashton's profile, but noticed the last pic was posted when Britney was on the VMAs. He shook his head, realizing Ashton has just gone missing and now he didn't know where he was.

Was he okay? Was he safe? Is Luke overreacting and it turns out that Ashton is actually fine and there's no need to worry? He didn't know. All he knew was that Ashton hasn't been seen or heard from in days and he was missing the cheerleading try-outs and he was going to be so sad and he was probably hurt and --

The bell rang, causing Luke to jump up and he swallowed as he saw that school was out. The blonde quickly grabbed his things, rushing out without a word. He knew he was overreacting, but he was genuinely just worried for the boy. He knew Ashton was probably fine, but how is he suppose to know?

Luke grabbed his things and he saw that Michael was leaning against a locker by Calum's, talking to his boyfriend. Luke walked over and told the boys,"Hey, I have to go clean the auditorium again. But, can you send me a picture so I can copy your homework? I won't have time to do it."

"Shut up," Michael sassed. "You have time. But, fine. Only for a kiss."

The boy squeaked as Calum elbowed him,"No kissing."

"I was kidding, gosh." Michael grumbled and he heard a beep, looking down at his phone. "Ugh, Ashton isn't here again and we really need him for gymnastics. Our coach is getting annoyed with his absences."

A frown formed on Luke's lips,"He's missing gymnastics too?"

"Yeah, he literally fell off the face of the earth," Michael grumbled and tucked his phone away. Calum wrapped his arm around his boyfriend,"And now Coach Jones is getting more strict with us missing practices. She's going to kick him off the gymnastics team if he doesn't get his ass to practice."

That was when Luke felt like something was terribly wrong. He just nodded and timidly smiled as he waved goodbye and promised to text them later. He couldn't bother to hug his friends like usual, just wanting to know where and what Ashton was doing.

Because, Ashton loves gymnastics. There's no way in hell he's ever missed a practice and he obviously is serious about the sport. So, something is wrong. He knew Ashton was hurt and probably couldn't do anything with bruises, but then again, he would go and just get something else to do.

From what he saw, Ashton was infatuated with the sport and he would probably go with a broken leg. So, he wouldn't just not go from bruises. Luke was a bit scared on what was going on. Ashton's a free-willed and determined person. He's strong and doesn't give up. So, this was out of character.

After Luke got his bucket and mop and other items from the principal, he reluctantly went to the auditorium and turned the lights on. Luke saw the empty room and sighed deeply. He went over to where he saw the stage was covered with dust and just dirty from dirt and trash like wrappers.

Luke put on some Nickelback and placed his phone on the table. He went over and began to clean up, humming along to Far Away and quietly mumbling the lyrics. He was trying to distract himself from thinking of Ashton, but it was hard to do so when he was in their place.

Was it even their place? He wasn't sure. He just considered it that since they hang out and 'work' there a lot. Plus, it was where they kiss. Not that they kiss a lot or that they're romantic and consider it their place. Luke most definitely isn't sentimental or anything.

When realizing he was rambling to himself, he blushed and just continued to try and get the place cleaned. Strangely, it took less time to clean on his own rather than with Ashton. But, that was probably just because he and Ashton always end up arguing over something when they're alone. They're those types of people.

After a while, he quietly sang to If Everybody Cared and his voice was getting louder as he realized he's alone and it shouldn't matter how loud he sang. It's not like anyone is going to hear him. It's Friday and no one is going to be in the auditorium when they can be home.

"If everyone cared and nobody crieddd! If everyone loved and nobody liedddd!" Luke sang off the top of his lungs, whipping his head back and forth like he's Ashton Styles with dramatic flare. "If everyone shared and swallowed their prideeee! Then we'd see the day when nobod--"

Suddenly, the song changed and Luke was confused as he heard,"It's Britney, bitch."

Luke turned and shouldn't be surprised as he saw Ashton had taken his phone and must have typed in Britney on YouTube. A smirk was on Ashton's face and Luke raised an eyebrow. Cause, first of all, where the hell did he come from? He wasn't at school all day. And not to mention, what was he doing here?

Ashton was...well, he seemed fine. He wore a skirt, a black high waisted one. And he wore what looked like a tube top, but jean? Luke wasn't sure. It looked nice, though. And some black sandals that showed Ashton definitely takes care of his feet, cause his toenails were painted pink and Luke's were all gross and shit.

A smirk formed on Ashton's face as he walked over and teasingly sang in a strangely high, but cute voice,"Everytime they turn the lights down...Just wanna go that extra mile for you." Luke raised an eyebrow as Ashton jokingly shimmied over, brushing his fingers against his arm and pressed a kiss to his neck as he whispered,"Public display of affection...Feel's like no one else in the room, but youuuu."

"Um, am I in a music video or something?" Luke scoffed, snatching his phone from Ashton and turned the song off. "Where the hell have you been? And why aren't you stabbing me or something? I literally left you to get beaten up. And where are your bruises? Did I just imagine that or?"

Ashton frowned and raised an eyebrow,"What? Do you want me to be mad?"

"Why would you not be? I literally left you," Luke exclaimed. "I didn't give a shit about you! I just went off and I heard you getting punched and beaten and didn't even care."

Truth be told, Luke did care. But, he's just explaining what the situation looked like. Luke doesn't care too much, but he's sure anyone with a heart would care about a person if they were getting shoved and bullied. He just didn't know what to say and now he's annoyed.

Ashton narrowed his eyes,"You obviously care since you noticed I've been gone. Stop acting like you don't."

"God, what the hell is your problem? Why are you so conceited?! I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this! You didn't even answer the question; where have you been! Why are you here? Why did you miss gymnastics?" Luke snarled, getting pissed off at how careless Ashton seemed to be despite Luke worrying.

A smug expression tugged on Ashton's lips,"Ooh, someone knows I wasn't at gymnastics? Interesting. You so care."

"I don't!"

There was a pause before Ashton simply said blankly,"It doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm here, yeah?" Ashton stepped forward, giggling as he twirled his skirt like a princess,"And I saw you looking. My skirt is very beautiful. It costed fifty dollars and makes my ass look nice, doesn't it?"

"It makes your legs look long," Luke said, trying to avoid the topic. "Ashton, stop changing the s--fuck."

Ashton smiled against Luke's neck as he latched his lips on, lightly trailing small kisses to his ear. Ashton went on his tip-toes and he spoke sweetly,"Lukey, babe, I think you know why I'm here...and it'd be nice if you actually tried to cooperate. I thought we agreed we'd have some fun?"

"We can't have fun," Luke said through the grit of his teeth, trying to ignore the way he twitched in his jeans. "Just, f-fuck...Ashton just tell me where you were."

"I'll tel you where I wanna be," Ashton spoke slyly, hand trailing down Luke's body towards his jeans. "I want to be lying down...on the stage...with your face between my legs," His voice was sweet and accent thick like honey as he lightly nibbled on Luke's earlobe,"And I want your mouth on my díck...then I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't even stand. I want you to make me scream and cry and I want you to wreck me so fucking hard while you tell me how pretty I when I come."

It was strange how such a sweet looking boy could talk like that. Luke was nearly creaming his pants as he gulped, seeing Ashton smiling like an angel as he looked at Luke as if he didn't just whisper dirty words in his ear. Luke stared, unsure of what to even do.

He then muttered,"I doubt you even have a hard-on and you're not pretty."

"Stop lying, you know I'm gorgeous," Ashton laughed, smiling brightly and dammit, he's very beautiful. "I see the bulge in your pants." He stepped over, lightly brushing his fingers over Luke's hard-on that was prominent through is jeans. "Babe...I can take care of that."

Luke shook his head stubbornly,"No, I don't want to."

Ashton chuckled fondly and rolled his eyes, licking over his bottom, glossy lip and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you understand, love. I will take care of you if you understand. Wearing skirts and putting make up on doesn't make me a girl. I have a díck and I can very well show you it. Just tell me I'm pretty, Luke."

And fuck, Luke wanted to so badly. He saw the way Ashton was staring and he was staring just as much. They were both horny and turned on, anyone with eyes can see that. Luke wanted to fuck Ashton so hard. He could. He would. And well, now he definitely will cause he can.

He just couldn't hold back and Luke snatched Ashton's hand, entwining their fingers and using the other to pull Ashton close and grip his chin. He pressed his lips to the boy's pink ones, eagerly kissing him. It was messy and quick and sloppy, but it was amazing and he was happy.

Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist after dropping his hand and he muttered against the boy's lips,"S-So, pretty. Fuck. You're pretty, Ashton. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Sexy. Hot. Everything." He punctuated each word with a kiss on Ashton's lips and Ashton giggled as he looked up innocently through his long lashes. Luke lightly tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth and smirked,"You're a fucking tease, I swear."

Ashton grinned proudly and he demanded,"Tame me, Luke. Fuck me. C'mon. Do it."

Not able to say no, Luke didn't hold back. This was meaningless and just relieving. He had no love towards Ashton and so he just roughly grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. He straddled over the boy and lips pressed to his, tongue licking into his mouth and grinded up on the boy. Ashton moaned into his mouth, the sound causing vibrations through the two and Luke kept Ashton down.

He kissed him deeply, feeling his body sweating and feeling constricted by the clothes. His hard-on was throbbing in his jeans and Luke was angry, knowing Ashton's was tucked and he couldn't rub it against his. He let go of the boy's hands and kissed down his neck.

"Don't move them," He instructed with a stern look and Ashton nodded quickly.

Luke was a bit lost on what he was doing for a moment. He stared down at the boy, seeing the jean tube top was tight around him. He bit his lip and trailed his hands to the buttons. Ashton was whining as he tried moving his hips up to grind against Luke and the blonde glared, moving down on him and Ashton gasped, eyes closing tightly as he whined Luke's name.

A smirk formed on Luke's lips and he quickly unbuttoned Ashton's top, tossing it the side and let his lips wrap around one of the boy's nipples. Ashton frantically gripped onto his hair as Luke teasingly sucked before letting his tongue twirl around the nub. He could tell Ashton was very sensitive there and decided to torture him by now ignoring and just kissing down his chest.

He went to where his skirt was high on his waist, which now makes sense cause high-waisted skirt. But, Luke was too horny to think too much. He just looked up and saw how flushed and ready Ashton was. Luke was pleased by this and began unzipping the side of Ashton's skirt. It took a while to find it.

And when he tugged the skirt down, his breath hitched. Luke's hard-on twitched in his jeans and he was right. The boy freaking wears panties. A giggle left Ashton's lips as he saw Luke's reaction and wow. They were lacy and pretty and red and his hard-on was tucked neatly, but the panties were still too small for the boy.

Luke shook his head and he looked at Ashton with a glare,"Fucking panties."

"Pretty like me," Ashton practically slurred, a proud smile on his face.

Luke didn't even argue. He just let his thumbs slip into the sides, tugging the red panties down and Ashton's hard-on was freed. He tried to ignore the bruises he saw and focused. Luke was getting hot and he sat up, tugging off his shirt and Ashton watched with parted lips, eyeing the broad body of the young boy and Luke kicked off his jeans, keeping his boxers on for now.

"L-Luke, I'm...will you – can you – eat me out," Ashton pleaded, dark eyes meeting Luke's wildly. Breaking the gaze, Luke looks down to find Ashton's fingers sliding down and tracing his entrance. This boy had no shame. He's literally practically fingering himself in front of Luke.

Luke hesitated, watching Ashton's fingers as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He's never done that for a guy. Maybe once, but it lasted probably ten seconds. He knew how to. And he knew Ashton probably had it done to him before, but they have joked about it and he was willing.

"If you want it. Spread your legs, 'til it feels tight," Luke told him orderly, moving back to get a better view.

Ashton obeyed, easily spreading his legs as he had the advantage from gymnastics as he bares himself to Luke's gaze, sweaty and spread and just ready. He's shaved completely smooth, legs and body just bare and Luke didn't know if he liked it or not. But, this was Ashton and he really did enjoy the way his hands easily slid on his leg.

Unconsciously, Luke licked his lips as the tip of Ashton looked at him with awaited eyes. "Anyone ever licked your ass out before?" he asks interestedly, although he's not sure Ashton will be able to give him a coherent answer.Then again, Ashton is a very open person.

"Yeah, a couple of times," Ashton managed, fingering himself shallowly, gently. 'Older, like Zayn..,had me sit on their faces and ride it."

Luke pursed his lips, not sure how to feel about that. He knew Ashton was a very open person, but still. He felt a little jealous. Thinking of Ashton's flushed face, mouth wide open and wanting, as he rolled his ass down onto some older man's face, his thighs chafing at the stubble cause he knew Zayn had stubble.

"Shouldn't be surprised. You're a little slut,"Luke muttered and Ashton sighed, pressing a second finger inside himself. His hole stretches easily and Luke wondered if he does this often considering he's easily working his fingers. Part of Luke wanted to take over for him.

"I need to come, soon," Ashton said tightly, a bit of his mascara painting under where they touch his cheek. "Please," he added with pouty lips.

Smirking, Luke let go of his sensitive hard-on and crawled in-between Ashton's thighs. He began getting up close and personal with the tangy smell of his sweat and the musk of sex as well as the sight of his long fingers dipping into the tight clutch of his ass.

"You look good enough to eat," Luke joked and stopped when he saw Ashton's glare. "Sorry."

He sighed before he fit his arms around Ashton's hips to hold him still and licked flat and sloppy around and over his fingers. Gasping, Ashton starts to writhe, but Luke holds him still and continues to lick firmly and wetly over his sweaty, salty skin. Ashton was whining already, so desperate and responsive.

"Yes," Ashton hissed, his fingers hooking into his rim and spreading deep.

At that, at the reddened stretch of Ashton's skin and the blatant invitation of him opening himself up, Luke groans deeply and buries his face into Ashton's ass, mouthing over the smooth skin and rolling his tongue into his hole. He's new, but definitely aware of what might feel good. And this definitely must have felt good.

"Y-Yeah, fuck yeah Luke. Please, m-make me wet," Ashton moaned and Luke raised his eyebrows, pressing his fingers into Ashton's hips hard enough that he'll bruise and wasn't aware Ashton could be so dirty.

Pulling off, he gently removed Ashton's fingers and sets his hand down on his stomach. "Don't touch yourself," he says roughly, taking in the bright redness of Ashton's face and the flex of his hard-on against his abdomen. "You can come, but don't touch yourself," he clarified and Ashton nodded, licking his lips.

He delves back in to mouth over Ashton's hole, getting it wet and kissing over him until his hips are rolling minutely with the movement of Luke's tongue, his moans a sweet honey sound over each long, sloppy lick. It spiked when Luke starts to fuck him with it, pushing his tongue into Ashton with a thick slide and curling to lick at the softness of his insides.

Ashton grunted and cried out and spreads his thighs so far apart it must hurt. It was times like these that Luke had to thank Calum for telling him the advantage of dating (well they're not dating, but) a gymnast. He took a small break. Luke pulled back to survey the view, one hand leaving Ashton's hip to press two fingers inside him, rubbing at his walls.

Blushed all over and slick with sweat, Ashton's panting up at the ceiling, his arms thrown up to claw at the hardwood floors as an attempt to grab anything and kept him from touching his hard-on. He looked like a princess, eyes closed and lips swollen and open and damn, he was gorgeous.

"Look at you," Luke said teasingly and Ashton moaned, flexing his hips desperately down onto Luke's gentle fingers, clearly desiring more. Obligingly, Luke comes back with three and thrusts them in hard, before curling them and seeking out Ashton's nub of nerves; he finds it, rubs over it insistently.

"S-Shit," Ashton moaned and tears slip down from his eyes, trickling into his damp hairline. 'I'm gonna come, I think,' he fumbles out, voice clumsy and thick. "L-Luke, oh--oh fuck. Babe, c'mon. I-I need to."

He opened his hazel eyes and was met with Luke's as he tenses up and keens, hips fucking himself down onto Luke's fingers and rubbing the spot over them harder. Quickly, he came, dripping thick and hot and steady out of the tip of his throbbing hard-on and onto his already-damp belly.

Moaning loudly, he writhed and twisted his face to press into his bicep, teeth biting at the skin as he came hard, gasping loudly. Luke stared with an awe expression, watching as Ashton practically cried from how hard he came. He was panting and breathing heavily, looking exhausted.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Luke whispered.

Ashton whimpered and shifted and Luke rubbed over the nub again, watching him cry out and throw his head back, neck red as his lips. Slowly, Luke removed his fingers, wiping them down on Ashton's skirt, hoping the boy won't notice. He was hesitant, not sure if he was willing to do more.

But, as Luke leaned over to see how he was, he saw Ashton looking up. And then Ashton was begging,"Need you inside me, Luke c'mon. I-I said to fuck me hard."

That was a surprise considering he looked ready to sleep for months. But, Luke was willing to do so. He wanted it so badly, he didn't even come yet. He needed something to leave with. And that wasn't a hard-on. He probably could just wank, but he wanted sex now.

'Okay,' he says finally, as Ashton kisses and sucks at his collarbones, mouth hot and wet. 'How d'you want it?'

Without answering, Ashton gives Luke's nipple a random lick and then rolled right over onto his stomach, propping himself up with his ass in the air and his chest and head against the duvet. He mumbled a hoarse 'Please,' one dark eye fixed pleadingly on Luke's.

Nodding, Luke hesitated considering they don't have any type of lubrícant. He then shrugged and figured Ashton didn't either. Until he was tossed a small packet and raised an eyebrow. Ashton winked and nodded to his jean tube top and saw there was a small pocket. The bitch was prepared.

Instead of caring, Luke got on his knees. He shuffled over behind him and gets a grip on his ass cheeks; they're fleshy and round, always a surprise with someone as petite as Ashton seemed. Since Ashton already prepped, Luke just slicked himself up and there was a moment that he paused.

He didn't know if this was right, but he saw how Ashton was literally waiting for him and he didn't want to stop. He loved how ready he looked. Like he just wanted Luke to fuck him hard and fast. And he was, cause the boy was whining again. Ashton pressed back hard and slipped it in, causing Luke's breath to hitch from the tight heat around his hard-on.

"C-Come on, fuck me hard, Hemmings. Don't back out now, asshole. Make it worth it, show me what you got," Ashton snapped with a light smirk, trying to stay up as he glanced at Luke with narrowed eyes.

"You want it you do the work, slut," Luke harshly said, because watching Ashton fuck himself on his hard-on is apparently the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Ashton grunted and surprisingly did as he's told, working himself back onto the length of Luke's hard-on. He moans loudly, Luke watching as the boy grinded back against him. He licked his lips and wasn't even caring that they were in school. Ashton looked so hot and amazing like this, being a little slut for him.

"You're fucking big, L-Luke," he gasped out, sounding impressed even though they both know Ashton's bigger.

He just muttered, "Fuck, I'm going harder, princess. Gonna fuck ya hard, okay?"

After the nod, Luke took a breath and he tried to just let it happen. He wanted this so bad, to impress Ashton and show him he knew how to have sex. That he was able to make him not walk and leave marks everywhere. Cause, he wanted to and he definitely did.

After a moment, he was holding Ashton still before he starts to pound into him, really putting his back into it. Ashton's wet and open and hot, but still tight around him when he bottoms out, clenching hard each time Luke knocked his prostaté. Luke was thrusting harshly, face buried into his neck.

"F-Feel so good,"He managed to grunt as he pushed Ashton down and pinned him by the shoulder, fucking hard and fast, uncontrollable. He can distantly hear Ashton whining and moaning, before he fitted their mouths together messily and tries to kiss him.

He loves to kiss and fuck, it was amazing and just a moment where they can take the time to remember they're with someone. That Ashton was here and Luke kept hitting harder, trying to slam into him with each time their lips touch. And Ashton was so tense now and pulled apart.

'Come inside me,' Ashton whispered hoarsely, tilting his ass up into Luke's hands and nearly crying as he came again, body tense and teeth digging in his bottom lip.

Luke used him for a few seconds more, pounding him so hard it must feel hard to take, before he stuttered and came, pumping Ashton full of his came. Then it was silence. It's like he deflated, collapsing down on the ground and passing out, his breathing going steady.

Luke's still inside him and has to pull out gently, stomach fluttering at the sight of Ashton basically passed out. He panted heavily, chest sweaty and heart pounding. Luke ran a hand through his hair as he grimaced at the lubrícant on his hard-on. He reached over and used Ashton's skirt, nonchalantly wiping it off and grinned smugly.

He stretched and was suddenly awkward. He saw Ashton looking as if he was about to fall asleep and paused. He grabbed his boxers, tugging them on and got up. His legs felt weak, knees hurting from being on his knees. But, he shakily got dressed and tried to fix himself up.

For a moment, he looked around in confusion and was unsure of what to do. But, then he saw Ashton sitting up slowly and looked at him with a lazy smile,"You really know how to fuck a guy, Hemmings. I really wanna sleep now."

"Well, might wanna get up and head home first," Luke snorted, grabbing his phone and yawned. "It's only five and I feel like I wanna go to bed."

Ashton giggled, as if proud to make him feel that way. He grabbed his panties and pulled them on. "Well, that's good. You should go now, though. Don't worry, I'll handle the auditorium. Make sure the principal doesn't blame you or anything. I'll take care of it."

Luke nervously bit his bottom lip,"You sure?"

"Yep, but here," Ashton grabbed Luke's phone and handed Luke his. He typed while explaining,"I'll give you my number, yeah? So...we can um...text."

A confused look formed on Luke's face, not feeling obligated to ask why Ashton suddenly wanted his number. But, he just typed in his own on Ashton's galaxy and smiled timidly as he saw the boy finished getting dressed. He didn't know if he should leave or wait or something.

Ashton had begun to clean up a little more, back to Luke and he seemed fine. But, Luke felt the urge to say something. When he went to leave, he knew he couldn't. Not without closure. So, he walked over and he wrapped his arms around Ashton from behind, pressing his lips to the boy's neck softly.

He muttered,"You were amazing and very pretty, Ash. So good, promise."

Ashton blinked in surprise, but eyes lt as he winked,"You were pretty good yourself."

Luke laughed and the awkward tension had cleared as he lightly smacked Ashton's bum. Ashton winced, but then pouted and shook his head in disbelief. His sweaty curls were more springy and his small bow had gotten loose. But, he somehow managed to look good.

After Luke left, he felt like he was on a cloud. He nearly soared home and felt amazing. Better than ever. It was like after sex, you just want to run a marathon or pass out. One or the other, never both. At least, not for him and at the moment, he was tired yet wanted to run forever.

On his walk home, he saw Michael had texted him and asked if he wanted his homework answers and Luke replied 'duh' and Michael replied 'ass' and Luke replied 'bitch' and Michael replied 'jerk' and then Luke said 'bottom bitch' and Michael just sent the answers. They're weird.

When Luke got home, his mum walked out of the living room and she frowned. "You alright? You look tired."

"Just had a long day," He shrugged, but hid a blush when looking down and rushing up to his room.

By the time he was in his room, he basically fell onto his bed and wanted to sleep forever. He changed his clothes and then decided he just needed a shower. His mum may question why he's showering at five am, but he's not going to let that stop him. He just felt a little dirty.

Having a one night stand (despite it not being night) was very dirty afterwards. Especially when he wasn't even in a bed. They actually had sex in an auditorium and on a stage. He felt so weird thinking of it that way. He felt like he was in a Mean Girls scene or something.

After Luke changed and went back to his room, he turned on TV. Luke went and copied Michael's homework, trying not to think of Ashton. Or his pretty eyes or his full lips or his nice, little body. He tried not to think of him at all because he wasn't sure why but what they did was wrong.

Much to his dismay, Ashton hadn't considered that maybe they shouldn't be talking. Cause, there was a beep and Luke's heart dropped as he looked at the text. His body went hot and cheeks flushed as a photo of Ashton popped. But, it wasn't just a photo. Not one he's use to getting of Michael's nose or nipple. Don't ask.

This one was a very sexual one. Ashton on his knees, camera angled high up and he wasn't in the picture much, just his red, lipstick covered lips. He had on just a old t-shirt that was big on him with pretty, red panties and it looked like those sexy stockings and Luke was now aware of what Ashton meant by texting.

[From: The Princess ☺♥✼☀]

Thanks for today, babe. Text me whenevs ✌


	9. Chapter 9

Sending nudes wasn't something Luke was into. He never had an appeal to it and it seemed a bit 'slutty' to him, considering that Luke doesn't even think it's necessary or that fun. He always found it boring, just seeing a naked body and nothing else. No movement or reality to the picture except well, the actual picture.

However, Ashton was different.

When Luke saw the pictures Ashton sent him, he felt so...turned on. His body hot and on fire and he definitely needed another shower after that.It was weird in his mind since he usually doesn't get turned on just from a picture. But, Ashton was dressed so sexy and he loved it.

Guys just love to get nudes a lot and Luke didn't get why at first. However, after seeing Ashton, he now understood. It was thrilling, seeing Ashton all pretty and sexy like that. Seeing, but not touching. It was like a tease and Luke was thriving from it, wanting more and more. He just wanted to kiss and touch him all over again.

And well, Luke obviously sent one back and it just went on from there. He wasn't sure what Ashton liked, but he knew that a little tease was nice, so he just took a pic when he got out of the shower and was dripping from the water, half damp and sexy and Ashton very much loved it.

Ashton just replied with tons of kissy and heart eye emojis, saying he's so hot and Luke blushed. He really was lost with all of this and Ashton seemed so experienced. However, Luke was getting into the whole sexual aspect of their 'relationship' and was beginning to understand the way things work.

For the rest of the night, they didn't send any pictures, but they did just sext a lot and talked dirty to each other. Ashton was much better at it, but hopefully Luke will pic up some things as they continue. He didn't want to seem like a loser. He knew how to have sex, he just wasn't the best at texting naughty things.

Over the weekend, Luke was a bit...lost and worried for the following Monday. Considering what has happened, he knew it would be awkward for him to see Ashton again. Of course, Ashton may just brush it all off and act naturally, but Luke wasn't the best at pretending things didn't happen.

Plus, what if that Zayn guy shows up again? He wasn't very pleased when seeing Ashton and Zayn kissing that one day. Not to mention, Ashton is flirting and having sex with Luke. Fuck, Luke didn't even ask about diseases or if Ashton ever checked. What if he got something?

Maybe he shouldn't worry, but it's okay to be concerned. He's not saying Ashton is dirty, he just has sex a lot and admits to it. Besides, everyone should be worried about diseases before and after sex. It's natural to want to make sure you're okay. Luke isn't crazy or anything.

But, should he even ask? They're already had sex. If he got it then he got it. However, maybe he should just check. If Ashton got something, wouldn't he have mentioned it before? Luke isn't even sure anymore. All he knew was that Ashton could definitely have a disease considering all the sex he has.

It's fine if Ashton wants to sleep around, but he really needed to worry about others. Ashton is carelessly sleeping around, not using protection and sending nudes. He was like a typical slut and Luke isn't trying to be rude. But, he really should just be more careful with what dícks are inserted in him.

When he went to school, Luke was awkwardly standing outside the doors and he nervously bit his bottom lip. He felt strange. His heart was racing, his hands sweating and eyes flickering around the school subconsciously. What if people found out? Were they loud? Ashton definitely was a screamer.

Luke just took a breath and he went inside, not bothering to be scared anymore. He didn't want to seem like a weakling. He just wanted to know whether or not Ashton was going to forget about Friday, if he even wanted to do it again and whether or not he had an STD of some sort. Pretty casual conversations.

As Luke dug through his locker, he wondered how long he had to live if he did get this disease. He knew it was just an overreacted thought, but it still worried him loads. Knowing that it was possible he could get something. Maybe he's thinking too much, but oh well.

After finally getting his books, he panicked as he heard the bell ring. Luke hesitated and rushed to class, only to whine as the door shut. Luke pouted, going to the tardy station and got a tardy pass. He wasn't even that late, but 'once the door is closed, you're late', so therefor he was fucking angry and annoyed.

Luke knocked on the door and his teacher opened it with a fake grin,"Nice to see you in class today, Luke."

"I was here Friday," He retorted with a forced chuckle and handed his tardy pass.

She just nodded and Luke frowned when he saw that Ashton wasn't in his seat. He wasn't in class again. Luke slowly sat down and glanced back again, confused as to why Ashton was once again absent. He was just in the auditorium on Friday and they texted all weekend, where was he?

Luke pouted a little, wishing Ashton would show up and he slouched. He only wanted Ashton to come by so that he can ask him about what they were going to let happen. That's all. He didn't want to actually talk to him or anything. They weren't even friends, they're just fuck buddies.

With that in mind, he tried to ignore the fact that Ashton was once again not in school. That didn't last long. Ashton was missing too much, he might get held back. It's not that Luke cares. Luke sucks at school anyways and actually was failing while Ashton somehow always passed and got better grades. But, it still was a worry.

As the class went by, of course they were doing partner work and Luke was with Ashton. Sadly, the boy wasn't there so he had to wait until Ashton somehow got around to coming to class which may never happen. So, he had to work alone and Luke never works, so he just sat down and scribbled doodles on his notebook.

Much to his surprise, Luke heard a knock on the class door and raised an eyebrow when Ashton walked in. His tan legs were covered with...bruises. Not completely covered, but there were obvious ones and Luke's eyes widened a bit, frowning when seeing this.

Despite the bruises, Ashton just smiled and handed his late slip. He acted so casual and looked so beautiful. His curly hair was once again done perfectly with a pretty bow. He wore a pale, pink shirt that hung off his shoulders and had a cute ruffle with light blue jean shorts.

Much to Ashton's dismay, the teacher tsked,"No shoulders showing Ashton. And your shorts are too short."

"Oh, oh, oh. I really don't care," Ashton sang in an annoying voice as he skipped to the seat next to Luke and grinned at his teacher. He said loudly,"I'll take a detention, thanks ma'am!"

She retorted,"You need to go to the office and get your mum or dad to send you something else to wear."

Ashton tensed. "No, why should I? The shorts aren't showing my ass or anything, gosh. They're not that short. And why do I need to change my shirt? It's just showing my shoulder cause it's really, really hot outside! God, it's not like someone is gonna see my shoulder and get all turned on."

And well, he had a point. But, Luke groaned and buried his face in his hands,"Just, shut up Ashton."

His response caught Ashton off guard. However, the boys just whined,"Fine, but I -- I can't call my um, my parents. They're uh, at work ad stuff. I'll honestly just take the detention. It's nothing new to me anyways, considering this dumbass school gets me into more trouble than necessary."

"Perhaps if you followed the clearly stated rules it wouldn't be a problem," She sassed back and wrote something down before handing Ashton the slip that basically had everything written.

The boy pouted and went over, taking the slip. He returned back to the seat and angrily put the slip into his binder with a huff of annoyance. Ashton unclipped the bow and ran a hand through his curls. He put it back and took out some lip gloss, but paused when Luke stared.

A smirk tugged on his lips and Ashton slowly placed the lip gloss on. Usually Luke thought lip gloss was gross and sticky and annoying. But, for some reason, he liked it on Ashton. Cause, he doesn't put too much and it's just shiny and makes his lips more inviting and Luke slowly gulped when seeing Ashton smacking his lips together with a smug smile.

Ashton glanced around before leaning close, whispering to Luke,"Calum told me you like watermelons."

"Fucking Calum," Luke grunted and turned, glancing at Ashton's lips. "Is it...-?"

Ashton winked as he pulled back,"You'll have to find out."

His teasing tone made Luke huff, but the boy just turned forward and grabbed his phone. He quickly texting 'fucking asshole' to Calum before going back to doodling. He just drew a bunch of random things, not being specific with any and mainly just quick sunset drawings or kittens.

However, he saw Ashton shaking his leg and writing down all the work for the papers they were doing. He glanced at his leg again and frowned at the bruises. He then dropped the gaze to Ashton's arm and noticed there were also some bruises. Ashton was just a wreck.

Luke couldn't help it. He asked with concern,"Who hurt you, Ashton?"

Ashton jumped at his voice and quickly said,"No one. I'm clumsy." He chuckled, but it seemed forced as he said with a shrug,"I mean, have you tried walking in four inch heels? It's a fucking pain. I gave up, though. My feet are stupid and big and don't fit into heels well."

The blonde glanced at Ashton's feet, seeing they were a little bigger than his own and raised an eyebrow. Ashton wore flats, but he could see how big they were. He knew Ashton was lying, though. The fake and forced chuckle really gave it away, but he was unsure of how to approach the situation.

In the end, he just told Ashton,"You know, just cause...we're not dating and stuff doesn't mean I don't care about you. If something's wrong, just-- well, just try to tell me. Please. I'll listen if you want. I'll try to help." Ashton stared ahead as Luke spoke,"I just want to make sure you're okay."

He expected tears and a sob story, that's what most people would think. However, Ashton just giggled and fluttered his eyelashes cutely. Luke was confused as the boy just scooted his chair over and placed his hand on his thigh. As if ignoring everything he said.

"You know, you're hot when you get all serious," Ashton trailed his hand up, right by the growing bulge in Luke's pants. Ashton bit his bottom lip, teeth dragging against it and Luke's eyes followed intensely. Ashton told him with a pouty voice,"Too bad we're in class...or else I'd be on my knees in seconds."

Luke caught a whine in his throat,"Ashton, baby, you can't just--"

"Aw, you called me baby," Ashton cooed and gave him a cute smile. "I love it when a guy calls me that. Oh, and princess cause I'm totally a princess."

A small laugh left Luke's lips,"Sure, Ashton."

Ashton grinned and put his hand back on Luke's thigh, only this time more as a nice gesture. He teased Luke,"Does that mean you're my princess charming?"

"Never in a million years."

Ashton laughed and it was like a sound of heaven. Luke really loved to hear Ashton laugh. It's rare that he ever truly laughs. To where his eyes lightly crinkle and his dimples go deeper than the ocean. Luke loved to see it, watching with a rare admiration in his eyes that he couldn't see.

Sometimes Luke wondered if maybe Ashton was secretly depressed or maybe just not as happy as he makes himself out to be. People fake being happy more than they should and he hated it. Luke didn't think so, though. Ashton wasn't the best actor, no offense, but even if he was, Ashton was obviously fine.

But, that didn't mean his life was. Luke couldn't stop staring at the bruises on Ashton's legs and arm, wondering why they were there and who they were from. He did see a couple on Ashton's body when they had sex, but these were new and if he sees more, he won't let it go.

For now, he will obey Ashton's silent wishes and will keep quiet. He knew it was wrong and he should investigate more. But, sometimes people do that and it turns out the person was telling the truth. He didn't want to annoy Ashton. Plus, he shouldn't even care in the first place.

Class went by and Ashton was fine. He didn't speak as much as before and Luke hated that. But, he decided to not complain and just bask in the silence. Ashton's profile beautiful as he sneaked a few glances his way, only to smile when their eyes caught and he blushed when remembering the nudes. 

This was going to be a long day.

-

It was hard for Luke to understand why Ashton loved gymnastics so much. However, he didn't mind considering watching the boy jump around with a fitting, one piece outfit that shimmered was fine. He hated it at first, of course. He made fun of it. But, deep inside, he loved it.

Ashton had such a curvy body, with gorgeous thighs that Luke wanted to choke himself with. They were firm and he remembered kissing them and having his face between them. Now, he really wanted them back like that and he will do anything to do so.

Sadly, Ashton was very focused on getting caught up for gymnastics that flirting wasn't even an option. This made Luke pout and sit back with Calum as the two horny boys watched their...somewhat boyfriend(s) jump around and swing on bars. Luke didn't understood the vocabulary of gymnastics.

The only reason Luke came was because Michael asked and Calum was going to be bored. However, Ashton insisted it was because he was there. He was so narcissistic and it was getting on Luke's nerves. But, then he remembered the way Ashton moaned his name and he couldn't stay mad.

Honestly, the sex was the only reason Luke can even stand Ashton. He wanted to do it again and again and he was so turned on. Luke sighed and he went to his phone, but then furrowed his eyebrows when he was a message he missed from a couple hours ago. He clicked it and his breath caught in his throat.

A blush coated his cheeks as he saw the picture of Ashton with the outfit he wore earlier, only he didn't have shorts on. He just wore really lacy, black panties with the pink shirt and he was biting his bottom lip like he did earlier, shirt riled up a little to show off his tattoo on his lower back. And fuck, he wanted to taste the watermelon lip gloss. He squirmed and read the message eagerly.

[From: The Princess ☺♥✼☀]

I got a new pair, do you like them? ｡◕‿◕｡

New? So, Ashton went shopping? And then skipped school? He still didn't understand why Ashton was late. However, he focused on the message and eyes glanced to Ashton's nice bum, the black lace contrasted nicely with his tan skin and he glanced at where Ashton was on the balance beam before replying.

[From: The Princess ☺♥✼☀]

I love them, but I'd like them even more if they were on my bedroom floor ;)

When Luke hit send, he heard a loud cackle. Luke jumped and face was bright red when he saw Calum looking over his shoulder and laughing loudly. He shushed him as people glanced over and thankfully Ashton and Michael were busy. Or else he would be so dead.

Before he could speak again, Calum was chuckling,"I-I can't believe you said that! It was so cliché."

"I was -- I just. It's just a joke," Luke frantically tried to put the phone away, but gasped as Calum snatched it before he could even lock the phone.

His eyes widened as Calum snickered while reading the previous message and then saw his mouth gaping. He glanced from Luke to the phone and back to Luke and then at the phone once more. "Damn, who the hell is this?! And since when did you start sexting people?"

Luke was confused, but then was relieved when remembering Ashton was a sneaky fucker and kept his face mainly out of the pictures. It's only from the thighs to his mouth and there were no dimples since he wasn't smiling. Plus, his contact name was 'princess' which Luke should change since Ashton put it as that, but he was lazy and it came to his advantage anyways.

The blonde took the phone back and muttered,"No one you need to worry about and it's-- it's just a thing. It's not like a thing but you know. We just started -- and I don't know!"

"Fine, keep your secrets," Calum pouted. "Either way, they're hot. I can't tell...is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy, obviously. I'm gay," Luke rolled his eyes. "And you shouldn't be calling people hot when you're seeing Michael. You know how jealous he can get."

A smirk formed on Calum's lips,"But, then he gets possessive and rides me hard and fast. I love it."

"You won't love it when he slaps you hard and fast."

"Well, I mean--"

"Ugh, never mind."

The laugh that left Calum's mouth allowed Luke to smile without wanting to stab someone secretly. He sighed and turned to see that gymnastics was over and Ashton was sweaty and had his hair pinned back with a butterfly clip. He was talking with the coach with the other gymnasts and Luke bit his bottom lip.

When the gymnasts were sent off to the showers and to leave, Luke glanced at Ashton. The boy grabbed his towel and flipped it over his shoulder after wiping his face. He still had a little mascara on, so it smeared a little and Ashton looked over at Luke. The boy sheepishly smiled when remembering the texts and Ashton grinned to where his eyes nearly looked closed.

Luke hesitated when he saw Calum walking off to go see Michael and Luke was alone. He glanced at where the door led to the hall that had a line towards the locker rooms. He knew Ashton wasn't in there yet since it takes a while and he didn't think twice before going after him.

The blonde was able to catch up on time and he saw Ashton chatting happily with some girl about who knows what. Luckily, the girl was next and she went into the showers. Luke waited until the door was shut and then he stepped over, seeing Ashton on his phone and awkwardly stepped back when realizing Ashton was reading his.

But, he couldn't be scared.

Luke needed to do this. He wanted to dominate Ashton. To take control. He's tired of Ashton being in charge all the time. When it comes down to sex, Luke needed to be the 'alpha' and he wanted to make sure Ashton knew who was in charged. So, when Luke placed a hand on his shoulder and Ashton turned with a smirk on his face, he wasn't holding back.

Luke shoved Ashton against the wall and whispered hotly against Ashton's ear,"Wipe that fucking smirk off your mouth, princess. Do you think it's funny to take sexy photos at school and send them to me?" Ashton looked surprised at the tone of his voice, but Luke didn't let him speak as he kissed him deeply, mumbling against his mouth,"Ya know, I really don't mind you sending me those...but you should be more careful. Don't want anyone else seeing you like that, do you?"

"I like the risk, it makes it more fun," Ashton panted softly, then blushed as Luke kissed his neck and shook his head. "Ew, no. I'm all sweaty, Luke."

There was a pause and Luke smiled cheekily as he just kissed Ashton's neck despite the protest, sucking lightly and leaving a lovebite as his teeth lightly nipped at the sensitive skin. Ashton nearly squirmed, his gymnastics outfit being tight from the way he was turned on.

The blonde just told him with a teasing expression,"Sweat means you're working hard and I can't wait to see you like that with me." Ashton's eyebrows rose and Luke lightly brushed his tongue against Ashton's bottom lip and grinned,"Watermelon confirmed."

Ashton giggled and nodded, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. As they went to continue kissing, the time passed and both were deep in making out. However, Luke heard the showers turn off and girls chattering.

So, he pressed his lips to Ashton's for a good few seconds, leaving him stunned as he hastily whispered,"See you Thursday, baby. Wear those panties for me."

"Wait, what?" Ashton looked surprised.

Luke kept pecking his lips and smiled cheekily, hands placed on Ashton's bum,"The ones in the picture you sent...thought it'd be nice."

However, Ashton slowly shook his head,"But, what- I just. I don't understand why you want me to wear them on Thursday?"

Luke hesitated, confusion in his eyes and said with a shrug,"You said we can keep doing this...you know, like um." He paused and looked around,"Have sex? You said that and I figured it's easier if we do it after school. I just assumed you wanted to."

Ashton shook his head,"Luke, we um, we can't. I'm sorry, but...it's complicated. I had a lot of fun and you were a nice fuck and all, but there's more to it than just having sex."

Luke narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his heart. He knew it was just sex, but he figured it would be a repetitive just sex. Sort of like fuck buddies or something. But, it seemed like Ashton wanted nothing more than that one time.

"What? Was I bad or something?" Luke scoffed and roughly pushed Ashton away. "I was amazing, you even said so! What the hell is your problem? You've been sending those sexy photos, yet you don't want to actually do anything?"

A frown formed on Ashton's lips,"It's not that I don't want to--"

"Oh, shut up! You have sex with everyone more than once, but when it comes down to me I'm literally a one night stand? Fuck you, Ashton." Luke stomped off, but said once more,"If we're being honest now, you weren't that special either."

He lightly tapped Ashton's bum and proudly walked off. He glanced back once more, seeing the boy staring in sadness at the place he once was and frowning. It was nice to have some confidence, but Ashton literally was acting like it was the worse thing ever.

Sometimes it's hard for Luke to be more confident with sex considering he wasn't aware of some things. He knew a lot about sex and the 'kinks' there are. However, it wasn't the actual sex. It was the after effect. The way that there's no commitment and he didn't know the 'rules' there were. And apparently he missed one or something.

It's not that he wants to be with Ashton. He just wanted more boundaries. He didn't like Ashton's personality, only when they were being sexual with one another. For fucks sake, he doesn't even know Ashton's favorite color or movie or anything other than his Britney obsession and love for gymnastics.

Luke went back to the gym and he grabbed his bag. He then groaned when seeing Calum and Michael making out. They were his ride, so he reluctantly sat down as he waited for them to stop. He knew Calum saw him, so they just didn't care that he was there and he's honestly use to it.

Luckily, they were done and he happily got up a few minutes later. He saw Michael happily snuggling to Calum and burying his head in the boy's chest, blushing like a cute kitten. Sometimes Luke wonders why he's still friends with these horny assholes. But, then again, he just growled in Ashton's ear like a sexual werewolf, so.

Speaking of, Luke really needs to pay more attention to things. Because, he halted as they stepped outside and felt a lump forming in his throat when he saw Ashton and his 'boyfriend', Zayn, kissing at a bus stop. Ashton wasn't very discrete and was nearly all over the black-haired boy, not caring at all about PDA.

So, that explained a lot. Maybe Zayn found out and now Ashton decided it was best to not say that. He really shouldn't be having sex with people he's not with. However, Luke did the same thing and it was hypocritical to say that. Though, Luke isn't seeing anyone while fucking Ashton.

It shouldn't hurt. Luke shouldn't care. It's just Ashton and the dumb guy. He knew they were dating, so why does it matter? He really and honestly doesn't have an emotional attachment to the boy. But, he still didn't like the idea of Ashton all over some guy after they just had a 'moment' back there.

Luke just sighed, glancing down and followed the two boys towards the car. He didn't want to look back just to see those two boys kissing. If only he saw the way Ashton glanced over, eyes sorrow when seeing Luke getting in the car.

It didn't matter, because Luke will still be upset in the end. Not just because he wanted to have sex with Ashton, but because Zayn was obviously just using Ashton. But, then again, it seemed like Ashton was using him too. And, Luke can't get mad. He's using Ashton. They're all just using each other. 

The worst part? They're allowing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since that fight, Luke and Ashton haven't talked or texted. It was a few days since then and Ashton disappeared once again, not showing any signs of where he was or who he was with. Luke was afraid that it was because of him and he hated that thought.

There must be something else, though. He wouldn't go all out just to not talk to Luke, would he? It would be pathetic for him to skip school just so he couldn't talk to him. He knew that it would be difficult to do avoid each other since they have so many classes together, but they could manage.

He didn't see the point of even avoiding each other, either. Because, he was rude and he keeps admitting when he is (not improving...), but he's not even sure why Ashton freaked out all of a sudden. He's said these things before, why is he only now taking offense to it?

However, Luke did realize that maybe Ashton always took offense to it. He didn't see why, since he never really insult Ashton. He called him a slut, but why take it as an insult? It could be a compliment if you want it to be. It could even be a really good one since it means you have a lot of sex and that means you're hot and popular.

He figured people like Ashton would love to be told that. Maybe Ashton didn't want to be popular, though. If he didn't, then why is he always dressed for attention? No one just chooses to wear fancy clothing to school without knowing and caring that tons of people would see them.

It's not like he just wore sweats and a shirt or jeans and a band tee. He wore bright pink skirts with white blouses and pearls and giant bows in his hair. It was like he literally craved attention. He wanted all eyes on him and he sucked more díck than a gay pornstar, so he obviously loved to have people's attention on him and only him.

The thing is, sometimes Luke still worries because Ashton is still a nice person deep inside. He had a foot of steal and a glare that could kill anyone. But, he also did love music and the color pink and he seemed to love bunnies. So, Luke didn't want him to get hurt.

That's why he thought constantly about how he had those bruises and he wondered where they were from. A parent? A boyfriend? A stranger? A bully? The list could go on, but those were his main thoughts and none of them were very pleasing to him. Nothing involving Ashton with bruises was good. Unless they were love bites or something.

Luke just sighed as he sat down at the bleachers, waiting for Michael to go ahead and perform or whatever for his gymnastics competition. He wasn't going to go since he figured Ashton would be there, but since he's been absent he figured Ashton wouldn't show up once again.

As he waited, he looked own at his phone and grimaced a little at the smears of his thumb prints. He wiped the phone with his shirt and Calum snorted in amusement. The supportive boyfriend was also waiting for Michael. Only, he had a shirt with Michael's name on it and looked like a ridiculous cheerleader. Only less pretty.

Since he was bored, Luke unlocked his phone and hummed softly while scrolling through his texts and hoping that maybe someone texted him. Sadly, no one has. He hesitated and went back to his and Ashton's. He looked around and made sure no one was looking before scrolling through.

He bit his lip, eyeing the pictures of Ashton's body and squirming in his seat. He missed kissing that body, touching it. Feeling the warmth of his skin on his hands and just being in Ashton. Fucking him and biting his neck. He didn't see why they couldn't have sex or something and just keep it on the down low.

Luke knew they won't, so he struggled and relieved himself when seeing the pictures. Cause they're better than nothing. Sadly, he couldn't get off in public or anything. He was stuck trying to hide his phone and keep the brightness down while staring at Ashton in pretty panties and eyeing his pink lips that were tinted red with lipstick. Sadly, his eyes weren't in the picture since he hides his face.

Luckily, Luke got at least a nice picture of Ashton's ass. He wore these red panties that tightly hugged his bum and the boy took a mirror selfie with it and most of his face was out of the shot. However, Luke didn't mind since he adored Ashton's nice curves and pretty bum and his sexy tattoo.

Yeah, sexy tattoo.

He grew to find it hot.

Luke wouldn't admit that, though. He just bit his bottom lip and clicked the picture so the image was bigger. He could see the boy was in a room somewhere, but it didn't seem like it was his room. He also saw there were clothes scattered that were boy clothes and Ashton doesn't wear those. And they also looked like they belonged to someone bigger.

This information didn't please Luke at all. He gripped his phone tightly and wondered if Ashton had sex before taking this photo. He stared intently, trying to see if the boy looked at all flustered or had any marks on his body, but strangely he didn't. Then again, editing could've taken part in this.

Before he could pester the photo anymore, there was a teasing voice saying,"Ooh, another sexy pic from your mysterious lover?"

Luke jumped and he turned, seeing Calum smirking at him. The blonde chuckled awkwardly and tried hiding his phone,"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Mhmm, let me see," Calum grinned and held his hand out.

When Luke went to argue and say no, he was taken by surprise as Calum took the phone without hesitation. Luke hesitated, grimacing a little when Calum licked his lips while staring at the photos. His expressions were a mix between hilarious and amusing and worrying.

He seemed to find Ashton hot and that was awkward since he talks to Ashton a lot and they're sort of friends. Luke nervously bit his bottom lip and Calum raised an eyebrow at the recent one Luke was looking at. He whistled lowly and nodded, but then he tensed and Luke looked at him in confusion.

Calum slowly shook his head as he glanced at Luke with a pale expression. He gulped and asked the boy,"Is...Is this Ashton?"

"W-What?" Luke stuttered and quickly scoffed. "A-Ashton? Why would it be Ashton? It's not Ashton. Definitely not. Of course it isn't. Why would you think such a thing?"

Calum narrowed his eyes and looked around. He then scooted closer and shoved the phone in Luke's face, pointing to the tattoo above Ashton's bum on his lower back. Calum sneered quietly,"That's Ashton's tattoo. Exactly it. He has one above his back and I would think it's a coincidence, but it's the same skin tone and everything."

Luke nervously bit his bottom lip and shook his head with a forced laugh,"No, it's not Ashton. It's just, the person happens to be a lot like Ashton. Nearly twins, but uh, he's not as small as Ashton or anything." But, then Luke tensed,"Wait, how do you know Ashton has a butterfly tattoo on his lowerback?"

"He wore a crop top once, it wasn't hard to see," Calum snorted and eyed Luke in disbelief. "No way...this really is Ashton, isn't it?! You guys are sexting?"

As much as Luke wanted to argue, it was no use. He shouldn't feel as ashamed as he did, but it was hard not to when your best friend found out something top secret. He felt like such a bad person as he nodded timidly and Calum let out a laugh that wasn't at all a good one.

He roughly shoved his phone to Luke's chest and snapped,"Hilarious, Hemmings. You claim to hate Ashton and yet you're sending him pictures of your díck? What a genius you are."

"It's not--"

"Oh, shut up. This is gonna blow up and you know it," Calum interrupted with crossed arms. "Just know, I won't be there to pick up the pieces. Now, if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend is performing and I already missed the first part, so I'll just be scooting up. Have fun."

Luke watched as his friend got up and scooted down the bleachers, nearly tripping on his way. He snorted, but sighed sadly and glanced to where he saw Michael doing some flips on a pole and shook his head slowly. He should have known Calum would be mad. They try not to ever keep secrets.

Sadly, he knew there won't be any good out of this and he slouched a bit when he decided he should just go to the bathroom and get ready to leave. Calum didn't want him around since he basically lied to him, he didn't think Michael would care if he wasn't there and he was just really sad now.

The blonde awkwardly scooted through the bleachers full of people and like his friend, he nearly tripped on the way. He sheepishly apologized and rushed down the steps once he made it through. He felt so bad for disturbing the people, but thankfully they were too busy focusing on the girls and guys rather than a tall, penguin-like blonde boy awkwardly going through.

He finally made it to the bathrooms and there was no line. Before he could walk in, however, he halted and his eyes darted to where he saw Ashton. The boy was dressed in a gymnast outfit ( a boy one?) and had his hair pulled back in a tiny bun, the hair tie being a pink bow and he was nervously fidgeting with the bow.

Luke was confused and went to leave to avoid confrontation, but Ashton saw him. The boy grimaced and asked in annoyance,"What are you doing here, Luke?"

"Well, I was about to leave to avoid you, but I guess that wasn't working too well." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and eyed Ashton. "What are you doing here, though? You've missed basically a week of school. I hope you know you'll end up failing the grade from missing that many days."

"That's the plan," Ashton muttered under his breath much to Luke's confusion. But, then he turned and put his hands on his hips. "That's none of your business, anyways. You do know that I am in gymnastics, right? I have to do a competition in a few minutes, so if you'll excuse me."

"Wait, why are you wearing that?" Luke motioned to the outfit with a raised eyebrow. "I expected your pink leotard thing."

Ashton tensed and he sighed before saying sadly,"It's not allowed. I'm a boy. I have to wear the boy uniform."

"That never stopped you before," Luke pointed and crossed his arms. "You're not one to do what people say if it doesn't make you happy and you're obviously not happy wearing that."

There was a pause before Ashton turned to Luke and said with narrowed eyes,"Well, sometimes you need to follow by the rules. It's called being respectful and I respect the guildlines. But, you wouldn't know since you obviously have no respect for anyone."

Luke flinched at his tone and frowned,"Ashton--"

"No, shut up. I don't care. Listen, I have to go. But, have fun leaving like you were probably going to do anyways." Ashton fixed his bow and headed to the door,"This isn't your scene, I guess. Besides, it's not like you have anyone to cheer on. Considering Michael has Calum and well, there's no one else you seem to care about."

The underline tone made Luke's heart ache and he frowned even deeper when he saw the boy walk into the gym area. Luke wasn't sure if he should go or not. He didn't really understand what the competition does or is for, but it seemed really important to Ashton.

Luke nervously bit his bottom lip and glanced at the door, then back at the gym. He wanted to show his support, but what if Ashton got mad again? He already lost cheerleading and gymnastics is the only thing left for him. Luke might distract him. But, then he realized Ashton isn't the boss of him and perhaps he'll be able to bring luck to the boy.

So, he went in.

When entering once more, he blushed as a few people looked towards him from the bleachers. He sheepishly rushed over and saw that Ashton was up next and he quickly went through the crowd of people, needing a good seat. Thankfully, some lady moved her purse so he would quit disturbing people.

Luke hesitated and he got out his phone, wanting to record it cause why not? That's cute. It's all relationship goals, recording his boyfriend's routine. His eyes then widened and he smacked a hand over his mouth. A few people glanced at him and he blushed, looking down awkwardly.

Boyfriend? Why did he think boyfriend? Luke didn't understand he fidgeted, but then just tried to push the thought away as he got out his phone and pressed the record button as Ashton rubbed his hands together, having some chalk on them like when he was at practice.

Circus by Britney Spears played and Ashton glanced at the crowd real, doing a double take when he saw Luke. Luke gave a shy wave and Ashton was distracted for a moment, but then he got into focus and he quickly rushed to the lower bar, grabbing hold of it and well, he definitely should join the circus.

He was amazing and spun around the bar, staying with his feet in the air and switching arms so he rotated the opposite way. He spun twice more, doing these amazing tricks and people were in awe. He did one more flip, then pressed his feet to the bar and leaped to the taller bar.

He simply repeated a bit and then Luke gaped when he saw the boy amazingly spin, feet connecting to the bar and pushing himself off, nearly flying to the smaller bar again and grabbing hold quickly, the people in the bleachers gasping and cheering as he did a few flips and kicked back to the taller one, spinning before flying off an doing two flips in the air before landing on his feet.

It was silent.

Then, the place erupted into cheers and Ashton was panting but grinning and he looked so...happy. Alive. Just beautiful. Luke wasn't sure what it was, but seeing him like this had his heart flipping just like the boy himself and he couldn't help it as he stood up and cheered while people were still sat there before they stood with him and Ashton looked so embarrassed, but joyful about the reaction.

When Ashton left so the next person was up, Luke sighed and sat down with a smile on his face. He never felt so at peace with everything and it was nice to just be able to see Ashton at a place he belonged, because it showed his true side. His high-spirited, uplifting personality that Luke maybe had a crush on.

It was just a crush, though. He didn't like Ashton at all. Maybe he enjoyed his smile and laugh and he liked kissing him and seeing him naked and wondering what color his nails were just about everyday, but that didn't mean he liked him or anything. Or, that's what he told himself.

-

The other gymnasts were nothing compared to Ashton. It was probably bias cause Luke has fucked Ashton (very nicely, if he said so himself). But, it was honest. No one reacted the same to Ashton as they did to any other people, so he was obviously in the clear here and going to win.

He did get a twenty-nine out of thirty while everyone else got maybe twenty five at the most. Luke had so much fun watching the others suck compared to his baby. Uh, his friend. Fuckbuddy? Ashton. Just Ashton. Luke shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face with a groan.

Ever since that slip up, he's been anxious and afraid to say something like that again. He was embarrassed despite no one else knowing he thought it. Just the fact that he thought it was ridiculous and he didn't want to ever think it again. It's not a good thing and he shouldn't be doing that. It's wrong and weird.

Luke was bored since everyone else sucked and there were other sections or whatever, so he went on his phone and listened to music to have something to do. Considering he was bored as fuck and couldn't risk sneaking looks at Ashton's body on his phone, he wasn't sure what to do.

Thankfully, he downloaded some games and played them. He saw how Ashton was sitting on the bench and chatting with Michael, seeming nervous. He shouldn't be nervous. He'll at least get third place. However, he couldn't say that since Ashton was all the way across the room.

Ashton didn't seem like the nervous type. He's typically really confident and creative and a happy person. But, here he just looked scared and worried. It was endearing to see another emotion on his face other than anger, cockiness or glee. Then again, emotions are just beautiful in general.

Time flew by and Luke didn't understand the competitions and such. But, he assumed it was just adding up all the points from each category they did and the highest won. He eagerly rubbed his hands together and saw that they were all lined up along with some people from other schools.

The man in the middle said with a nod,"Third place goes to...Michael Clifford."

A grin formed on Michael's face as he rushed over and took the small trophy, giggling as he thanked the man. He rushed over to where his boyfriend stood and jumped in his arms, kissing him sweetly. Who knew someone could be so happy with a third place trophy? Great sportsmanship right there.

After they calmed down, Luke hesitated as he heard a person from another school getting second place. Some girl who was far too short, but managed to succeed and greatly took the trophy. Ashton looked as anxious as Luke felt and a silence fell when the man took the big trophy.

He said, voice echoing,"And first place goes to...Ashton Irwin."

Ashton looked sad, but then did a double take and he gasped as he saw the trophy being held towards him. Luke's smile spread across his face as he stood up and clapped loudly with the crowd. Ashton looked near-to-tears and he frantically took the trophy, holding it tightly in his hands. Luke was afraid it would break.

Everyone was celebrating down in the gym area where Ashton was smirking and showing off his trophy. He looked so weird in 'boy' clothes that Luke nearly didn't recognize him. However, he saw the pink bow and yeah, that was definitely Ashton. No doubt about it.

Luke hesitated as he went to walk over, not sure if he was allowed to congratulate him or not. Considering what they said earlier, he felt out of place even attempting to look at Ashton, let alone speak to him. But, Ashton saw him in the bleachers and there's no way he couldn't know Luke was around.

With that in mind, Luke decided to just go over and maybe talk to him about gymnastics and apologize for what he said a few days ago. Before he could even walk over, though, he halted and eyes widened as he saw Zayn appear from through the crowd and eagerly kiss Ashton, arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

Luke's heart dropped and he couldn't help the pain he felt inside. He pressed his lips in a tight line and looked down, blinking his eyes rapidly to try and stop the tears that felt like they were forming. He couldn't cry over this. Ashton and him aren't dating. They weren't even close it it in the last week.

But, somehow he found himself unable to look nor go near the boy. He quickly rushed through the crowd of people and shoved them as he did so. Luke ran towards outside and he sat down on the bench near the door, chest heaving and tight from the lack of exercise.

As he slowly sat down, he wasn't sure what to feel anymore. Should he be hurt by what he saw? Probably not. It wasn't exactly fair to be upset over it. However, it wasn't the most happy he's ever felt. Especially considering he was taken by surprise and didn't even know Zayn was there.

When did he get there? Was he there the whole time? Luke wasn't sure and he didn't even care. All he cared about was the fact that Ashton and Zayn were kissing once again and he recalled those jean Zayn wore were on the floor of the room Ashton took pictures in and he didn't like it.

As he tried his best to hold back the tears, he was surprised when he heard the door open and Michael's loud laugh was heard. He didn't realize how long he was outside. He raised an eyebrow when seeing the couple stumbling out and laughing like hyenas from Lion King.

Strangely, they both stopped right when they saw Luke and Luke wanted to say something. Anything. But, the two just looked at one another before awkwardly leaving and Luke's frown deepened when he saw them leaving. When he looked down, he missed Michael's longing gaze and slouched in his seat.

Thankfully, he was happy to hear the door open again. And just like he hoped, Ashton walked out. Ashton had changed and was wearing neon orange nike shorts with a matching pink shirt that showed a bit of his belly button, thus showing his piercing and a bit of his tattoo on his back.

Ashton beamed as he held his trophy, but his smile dropped when he saw Luke. He grumbled and shook his head,"I swear, you're literally stalking me."

"Nice outfit," Luke replied simply.

Ashton rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on his gym bag. "Hold the sarcasm, I didn't order it."

"I wasn't being sarcastic. Those shorts look amazing with your ass," Luke smirked and saw the blush on Ashton's cheeks. He laughed and stood up,"Oh and congrats. You were amazing out there." He moved closer to the boy and bit his bottom lip suggestively,"Very flexible."

He wasn't sure what he was doing, but part of him really wanted to grab Ashton and push him over that bench and fuck his ass till he was screaming his name. It was a graphic image, but one he will never regret and very much enjoyed. Especially after seeing Ashton all sweaty and grabbing onto poles.

Much to his dismay, Ashton sneered,"You're such a bitch! Stop flirting with me, I'm sick of it. I'm all for friends with benefits and just random sex. But, I like my asshole fucked, I don't like fucking with assholes." He snapped his fingers sassily and Luke was stunned as he added,"Besides, you're totally not with the heartache."

"Heartache? What did I do?" Luke frowned, not understanding.

Ashton shook his head slowly and let out an ironic laugh,"What did you do? Well, let's just say, being called a slut and being insulted constantly really doesn't do wonders to someone's low self-esteem."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what Ashton said. Low self-esteem? But, he's so confident. He literally says he's the best and says he's amazing and that he's hot and sexy. How can he be insecure when Ashton's basically Ashton's biggest fan? He'd probably make a blog dedicated to himself on tumblr if he wanted to. He probably already has.

"I can see you're confused," Ashton snorted. He felt his phone vibrate and said lastly,"I'm hot and I'm gorgeous and I'm pretty. I'm very fucking pretty. I am a princess," Ashton proudly said and held his chin high. "But, that's all I am. I'm a nice body with a pretty face. And, maybe that's all I'll ever be."

His words weren't even said sadly and Luke forced out,"Of course you're pretty, but--"

"No, I'm pretty. That's it." Ashton glanced at his phone and sighed,"So, I guess if being pretty and wearing small clothes to show my only good quality is considered slutty, then okay I'm pretty and a slut. Thank you very much for putting me in my place. I guess this trophy doesn't do much for that, but yeah. I'll...I'll see you around."

Luke couldn't help it as he called out,"You're not just pretty, Ashton!"

Sadly, Ashton just lowered his head, not looking up anymore as he continued walking and didn't bother turning back. It hurt Luke to see him like that, but he reluctantly watched and tried his best not to let his gaze linger on the boy's back, nor lower his eyes to his bum.

He didn't think Ashton felt like that. Of course he didn't. He barely ever spoke to hi, how was he suppose to know? Not that he's blaming Ashton. He's just confused and sad and wants to make the boy feel better. However, he had no idea how he was suppose to do that.

It must suck just being seen as a pretty face and nothing more. Ashton wasn't just pretty. He was obviously gorgeous, but he's also funny and sweet and very smart. Way smarter than Luke, who basically failed all his classes this year. He's also athletic and talented and inspirational and God, Luke could go on for hours.

He blushed when he realized that and wondered why he was suddenly thinking like this. He's been around Ashton for a month now and yet, he's been learning more about him than he thought. They barely spoke without shouting, how did he know all of this? He must pay attention to Ashton a lot.

The blonde shook his head slowly and headed towards his street home since he was walking. Hearing Ashton think so lowly of himself was very upsetting. However, with all these thoughts in mind, he really wanted to make sure he made Ashton feel happier than he ever felt.

A plan slowly started forming in mind when Luke tried to think of something that made Ashton happy. He then put some pieces together and a perfectly executed idea was made. If only he put this much work in during school, he'd probably have straight A's by now. However, they don't teach Ashton Ed in school, but if they did he'd probably be at the top of his class. Or on top of Ashton.


	11. Chapter 11

Ashton's words really stuck in Luke's mind and he couldn't stop thinking about them. How someone with so much confidence could actually be insecure was shocking to him. Ashton always walked around with his head high, but it turns out he does it to feel better about himself.

Lots of people seem to do that. They pretend they're happy, that they love themselves and that they truly believe they're smart and proud, but they're really not. Ashton just seemed like he genuinely meant what he said, though. He was so good at lying and it looked like a technique in a way.

Lying until he started believe it.

However, Ashton does think he's pretty. But, confidence isn't always about looks, it's about personality as well. He didn't think he was smart or funny or talented and that really hurt Luke. To think that someone with good grades (well, he had good grades before missing school) and a knack at gymnastics and sports didn't think he was good enough.

Then again, that's what happens when you're rejected. He knew Ashton was upset over that, but he did win that trophy for gymnastics. That counts for something. A lot of something's actually. He won first place in a competition with all of the schools in Sydney. That's amazing, but he doesn't see that.

Even if an insecure person wins, they feel like they did something wrong along the way anyways. That they're never perfect, even if they had straight A's or perfect attendance, nothing will make them feel good enough until they let themselves realize there's no such thing as perfect.

Of course, Luke can't be a hypocrite. He obviously has insecurities, doesn't everyone? He felt more stupid than anyone else in the world. He can barely manage a C average and gets F's so much, you might as well call him Fred Fucking Figglehorn considering that's what his report card looks like.

Most people would say 'study then'. But, he has tried that and it really wasn't working well. Luke has a problem with paying attention. He doesn't have a disorder or anything. Not everyone struggling with school does. He's just stupid and can't memorize well and is really lazy.

Were those good excuses? Definitely not. There's no excuse except that he has no motivation and he was dealing with it. He just wanted to find a way to get smarter, but then again, he also doesn't care enough to try. He was more interested in doing things he truly likes such as...well. He wasn't sure.

What does he like?

Luke was suddenly having a crisis. What's he going to do now? He doesn't like school, he sucks at school and he doesn't have a hobby. How will he get a job? He doesn't want to go to university. He doesn't want to work at Maccas either, though. He wasn't sure what he's suppose to do with his life.

School was wasting his time, though. He wasn't going to get anywhere with it and he knew that because tons of people say that school slowed down their chance of living their dreams and lots of people drop out and turn out to be rich and famous. Not that he wanted that. Though, he would enjoy being rich.

He frowned and Luke wasn't sure what to do. He literally just got back a test that had a big '23%' on it and he felt so embarrassed, knowing it was the lowest score. He's so bad at school, teachers don't bother holding him back anymore or asking if he needs help. They know he'll just shake his head. It's a given.

Luckily, the bell rang and broke his thoughts. Luke was getting really upset and he knew he should just ask for help, but why? Whenever he does, they try and he still doesn't get it. Or they'll get mad and say he wasn't paying attention. He never found a teacher who truly wanted to help him before or understood how to help.

He slowly got up, trying to ignore the look his teacher gave him; one of disappointment. He knew he dissappointed people. He wasn't stupid. Or well, he was. Just not blind. He can see the way people look at him like he won't amount to anything. He can tell no one believes in him anymore. He's a lost cause and a helpless fool. Just the piece of gum under a chair; forgotten and unwanted.

Luke trudged down the hall and headed to the cafeteria. Despite the somewhat fight between him and Calum, they were doing...okay. Calum wasn't really talking to him or anything, but he wasn't ignoring him either. They still sit together and it's awkward, but he's nice about it.

Mainly because Luke had problems with being alone. He can't handle it and Calum knew that. That's why he just pulled a chair out for his friend and didn't speak to him, just keeping his eyes on Michael and talking to him while Michael didn't seem to understand why they were ignoring Luke. Luke assumed Calum didn't tell him anything, thankfully.

It's been about a week and Luke was struggling. It's Friday once again and there was no Ashton around all week, but now he's finally showed up and Luke saw him walking across the cafeteria with a navy/dark blue skirt and a ruffled top. Or maybe it was a dress. He wasn't sure. There was a bow on the waist area and it matched the one in Ashton's hair and he looked beautiful.

Then again, when doesn't Ashton look beautiful?

Seriously, Luke wanted to know so that he could write the date down, cause that would go down in history. Ashton is positively stunning all the time. When he's in dresses, when he's in shorts, when he's in jeans or sweatpants-- hell, he's gorgeous bare naked. Luke knew that, cause he's seen it with his own eyes.

The blonde went over to where his friends sat and he frowned when he saw Ashton sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria. He was surprised since Ashton typically sits with his friend. Bridgit? He wasn't sure what her name was, but now he was alone and it seemed depressing.

"Staring at your sext buddy?"

Luke rolled his eyes when he saw Calum raise an eyebrow at him. His heart then dropped, but he let out a breath of relief when he saw Michael wasn't around. He noticed the lilac boy was getting plastic silverware. He dyed his hair again and this color was one of Luke's favorite. It matched his personality; soft and cuddly.

Luke replied to Calum,"Shut up, I'm just observing why he's alone."

"Probably cause his so-called friend left him to sit with her fellow cheerleaders," Calum shrugged, motioning to Ashton's friend that was (like he said) sat with the group of cheerleaders.

A frown tugged on Luke's lips,"Wow, what a bitch. Who leaves their friend for a whole new group of friends?"

"Someone who wants to be accepted." Calum picked at his food and took a bite of his green beans. There was a pause as Calum looked towards where his boyfriend was walking back, then he turned to Luke and leaned forward, "You know, I'm not sure what's going on with you and Ashton, but I'm giving you some advice here; don't have sex with him."

Oops, too late.

Luke hesitated and just ignored the memory of fucking Ashton in the ass. He asked in confusion,"Why does who I have sex with matter to you? I mean, it's not like my díck is going in your ass."

"Ew, stop. I don't want to imagine that," Calum scrunched his nose and shook his head. He quickly said while Michael appeared,"Just. I heard some things, okay? About Ashton."

"Wait, what did you hear?" Luke whispered hastily, heart dropping a bit.

Calum hesitated,"I just heard he's not very...clean? Okay?" Luke was confused and then Calum muttered quickly,"Someone said they gave him an STD. He has a disease. So, just don't have sex him."

Before Luke could say anything, Michael sat down with a cute smile and handed Calum his tomato sauce packet. Calum gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. He glanced to where Luke was sat with a pale face and gave him a small shrug then began eating his hot dog.

Ashton might have an STD? Luke wasn't sure how to handle this information. It wasn't likely for 'tops' to get STDs, but there's always a chance. It's more likely for the bottom and he knew Ashton never topped, so the chances of Calum being right really didn't settle well with Luke.

What if it's true? Luke didn't know who or where the rumor started, but he really needed to find out. However, he glanced back at where Ashton was sat and noticed him staring at the group of cheerleaders giggling and chatting happily with their uniforms on since there's a game tonight.

He felt so bad and despite Ashton maybe having given him a disease, he knew he shouldn't overreact. He needs to learn to think before doing anything. So, Luke got up and he paused before ignoring his friends confused looks and walked over to where Ashton was sat with a small pout on his red lips.

However, when Ashton looked up he groaned loudly,"Ugh, go away. I don't want to interact with moronic idiots that just want me to suck them off right now."

"I don't want you to blow me," Luke retorted, then hesitated. "Well, I wouldn't object. But, I just-- I came here to ask if you're...uh...okay? Not that I care," He added with a small blush. "I totally don't care. But, you look sad. Not that I was staring. And I just wanted to see what's wrong. But, I don't care. I definitely don't."

Ashton blinked. Luke saw how long his lashes were. Ashton told him simply,"I'm having a bad day, yeah? Leave me alone. I just want to wallow in self pity while trying to find a new dress to make me smile."

"I could make you smile," Luke insisted.

Ashton scoffed,"Luke, we're fighting right now."

"We are?"

"Yes, duh," Ashton rolled his eyes. "So, you can't make me smile. I'm suppose to be mad at you."

Luke giggled,"Too bad, I wanna make you smile."

The smaller boy chuckled and shook his head,"I doubt you could make me smile bigger than a Saint Luarent LavalliereFloral Goergette Dress could."

"I don't understand what you just said," Luke snorted. "But, I definitely can. Look."

Ashton was confused, but looked up from his phone and saw Luke giving him a huge, cheesy smile with a silly face and Ashton stared. Luke kept smiling. Ashton stared. Luke leaned closer with his stupid grin and made his eyes crossed, causing the corner of Ashton's lip to quirk up.

Then Ashton bursted out into a fit of giggles and covered his mouth. Luke proudly smiled and then rubbed his cheeks cause they hurt really bad. Ashton told him with a timid smile,"Um, thanks. I really needed that."

"No problem, that's what fr--um, acquaintances are for," Luke fixed his mistake quickly and cleared his throat. "Anyways, what made you so sad? Is it your dumbass friend leaving you for those slu-- uh, other cheerleaders?"

He was slowly learning not to use the world slut and he felt accomplished. Ashton stated how much he hated it and he didn't want to upset him anymore. He's really trying now. If he wants to be friends with Ashton, he needed to learn not to upset his friend.

Ashton noticed and grinned, but just told him with a shrug,"I guess. They just, they never told me why I didn't get on the team and I felt like it was for missing a couple days of the try-outs, but they let another girl try out late and she got on. They never offered me a make up try-out."

"That's weird," Luke commented with furrowed eyebrows.

The boy just looked down sadly and stood up, grabbing his tray. "Yeah, well that's life. I gotta go do a make-up quiz. But, I'll see you after school I guess. Bye."

Luke glanced at Ashton and he frowned when seeing him throwing his trash away. His cute hips shook a little when he walked, naturally moving and Luke couldn't help but stare. He really felt pity for the boy. Being denied and rejected like that? He was the best there and they didn't even give him a chance.

Luke turned to where he saw the cheerleaders sitting together and nervously bit his bottom lip. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to make this happen. Ashton wanted to be a cheerleader and he was sad. He wanted talent. If he got on the team, maybe he'll realize he isn't just a pretty face.

The blonde got up and he hesitated, walking over to the table. A girl with a silver bow stood out to him. The others had black bows, so he figured she was the captain since it was a different color. She had dark hair and blue eyes and he walked over, grabbing her arm and she went to snap at him, but stumbled forward and eyes widened, blushing a bit.

Luke saw the other girls staring and he rolled his eyes, telling the girl quietly,"Are you the captain? Do you like, decide who makes the team and stuff?"

"Not really. But, I help out a lot. And yeah, I'm captain. What's it to you?" She crossed her arms, eyebrows narrowed in suspicion at the question.

"My friend, Ashton, he tried out and he didn't make it. He was amazing and he missed a couple try-outs for personal reasons. I know that's why he didn't make the team. And I think it's disgusting you denied him just cause he's different," Luke muttered with a glare on his face.

Her corner lip quirked a bit, seeming annoyed. But, she told him simply,"He didn't make the team and I can't make changes, sorry."

"I know you can," He grabbed her arm before he could leave. "Don't lie to me."

There was a pause and she pursed her glossed lips, eyeing Luke with this expression he wasn't sure he liked. A smirk formed on her face as she chuckled softly, licking her lips,"Alright, I can pull a few strings. But, only if you can pull down those pants and give me something in return."

"Whoa, wait. You want me to have...sex with you? I'm gay," He countered, a lump forming in his throat. "I really don't think that's how being gay works."

She shrugged and stepped back. "Do you want Ashton on the team or not? I'll even make him co-captain. just stop being gay for the rest of lunch and I can tell him by the end of the day." She then added with a cheeky expression,"That would really put a pretty smile on your crush's face, wouldn't it?"

"He's not my crush," Luke said through the grit of his teeth.

"Whatever, Luke," She laughed.

He huffed and hesitated, but then quickly said,"Fine, let's go."

She seemed surprised, but then grinned and quickly whispered something to her friend while Luke stood there with an awkward look on his face. He knew this was dumb, but if it meant Ashton being happy and getting Ashton to forgive him, it would be worth it.

Despite this, Luke wasn't sure he knew what he was even doing. He's only ever had sex with a boy and now that he was turning straight for a good fifteen minutes, he knew this would be different. He was happy to have a condom with him or else he wouldn't have even risked saying yes.

However, let's just say those fifteen minutes weren't very pleasurable. She (Violet was her name) wasn't ugly or anything and she seemed nice. But, she literally bribed him for sex. Then again, Luke and Ashton fucked after slapping each other, so it wasn't his place to judge.

It was his place to admit straight sex wasn't fun at all and he was happy to be gay. Considering she was small and tiny (even smaller than Ashton), things were uncomfortable and sex in the closet wasn't exactly his idea of romance. But, neither was hooking up with someone for something in return.

Luckily, it ended quickly and he did come, but that's only cause he's a guy and a teenager and well, sex is sex. When they left, he got her number to make sure Ashton got on the team and he left to class. His face was a little sweaty and hair messy, but he smiled. Because, he finally did something right.

-

At first, Luke was worried maybe Violet lied and just did this to get in his pants. But, he got the text from her saying she just told Ashton and that he was almost crying and whining about his make up almost ruined. So, he knew right away that she thankfully did tell the truth.

When Luke got ready to go to the auditorium, he was ecstatic and wanted so badly to go over and hug Ashton and make sure he knew that Luke was the one who got him the spot. He wasn't going to tell him that he had sex with Violet, cause that would make things worse, but he'll definitely come up with something.

After he had a nice chat with the boys, he headed down the hall and to the principal's office. He didn't even need to exchange words, he's done this a million times by now and just grabbed the bucket and sponge and washcloths to clean the stage with.

The principal nodded at him as a hello and Luke then left to the auditorium. Ashton's always late, so he figured that won't change now. So, he went over and started cleaning up the stage while he waited for the boy, hoping that his smile could make Luke's day better.

After lunch, he just wasn't feeling it. Having sex with a girl felt so wrong and gross. It's not that he's disgusted by girls. They're nice and beautiful, but their parts just weren't for him. He felt like he just couldn't understand why a person liked a vagína. But, then again, some people feel the same about dícks.

Luke just felt like he betrayed his sexuality. Of course, he's not confused.He definitely likes guys and this basically confirmed it since he felt like he wanted to throw up. However, he also knew that if it got around school, people were going to question if he said he was gay for attention.

Sort of like on 'Faking it'.

But, that's not true at all. Luke loves díck. He likes sucking it and wanking it and fucking people with his. Preferably guys that are Ashton Irwin. However, he knew no one would believe him since he 'looks' straight. Which doesn't make sense, but lots of people assume that a gay guy is someone who loves scarves and dresses like Harry Styles.

Not that he doesn't love that style. It looks good on tons of people, just not him. He's gay, but he loves video games and hates shopping and prefers Green Day over Lady Gaga. However, he knew some gay people do act like the stereotype. That's the reason it exists anyways.

Luke frowned and he was surprised as he heard the door open earlier than usual. He raised an eyebrow when Ashton came running in, a grin on his face and skirt/dress flowing with each step he took. He then jumped up and literally wrapped himself around Luke, the blonde quickly holding him so he didn't fall and stumbled back. Somehow he managed to balance and not fall.

The taller of the two choked out,"Whoa, what the fuck?"

"I got on the squad, Luke! I'm a cheerleader now! I'm on the squad!" Ashton exclaimed loudly, burying his face in Luke's neck with a sweet giggle. "I get to start next week! Violet, the captain, ca-came up to me and she just said she made a mistake and that she wanted me on the squad and I'm so fucking happy!"

Hearing this made Luke smiled sweetly, feeling his heart flutter and eyes shimmer with pride. He made Ashton happy. He did this. He didn't make him cry or get angry, thankfully. He was able to actually bring a smile to that pretty face and he was so glad he did that.

Luke hesitated as he said,"Did she say why she changed her mind?"

Ashton hopped from where his legs wrapped around Luke's waist and dusted his skirt with a shake of his head. He shrugged,"No, she just said she changed her mind and it was a mistake not putting me on the squad. I don't really mind as long as I'm on the squad. Why?"

For a moment, he contemplated on whether or not he should tell Ashton. But, he finally just grinned and admitted,"I uh, I talked to Violet after you left lunch. I told her how amazing you are and I...showed her a clip of you from gymnastics that I took on my phone. I got her to change her mind."

There was a pause as Ashton slowly blinked at Luke. The boy asked slowly,"She changed her mind, because you convinced her to...?"

"Well, I guess. But, she obviously agreed and thought you were good enough. Cause, y-you're always good enough," Luke stuttered over the cheesy words, a little flustered over how lame that sounded.

The way Ashton stared at Luke made Luke wonder whether or not he should run and never look back. Cause, he thought back to the fight that was how they ended up in detention (well, cleaning on Friday afternoons) and he knew Ashton was smaller than him, but the bitch can fight.

Much to his surprise, he was suddenly tackled again, only this time with a pair of lips. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke and pulled him down the few inches they had in difference and his lips were so soft against Luke's. Like two pairs of marshmallows; soft, sweet and gentle.

Luke was hesitant as he moved his lips, arms raveling around Ashton's slender waist and timidly kissing back till he was fully moving his mouth against Ashton's. The smaller boy was grinning and it made it harder for Luke to kiss him, but soon Luke was just teasingly biting at his bottom lip as Ashton giggled.

The boy looked up at Luke through his dark lashes and panted softly as he breathed out,"T-That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me...and I know people say that a lot, but I truly mean it." Ashton paused and Luke slyly moved his hands to the boy's bum, to which the boy rolled his eyes but continued shyly,"I don't um, have many people who care enough to even think of doing that. And knowing you did just-- well, I just."

"You're welcome," Luke cheekily replied, pressing a deep kiss to Ashton's lips. "You're very much welcome."

Ashton scoffed, but he just let out a shaky breath when Luke began kissing his neck. He knew it was a little rude to cut off the boy like that, but honestly, he was just happy to have his mouth on Ashton again. Missing the taste of his skin, the way it was so smooth under his mouth. How curvy and warm Ashton was. He was just perfect.

However, Ashton gently placed a hand on Luke's arm and he pulled him back momentarily. Ashton's lips were slightly parted and eyes a bit darker than usual. He spoke quickly,"I want you to fuck me."

"Oh, wow. You're blunt," Luke chuckled, but smirked as he quickly took off his shirt and pulled Ashton to his chest smoothly. He chastely kissed Ashton's cheek then hotly spoke against his ear,"I'm way ahead of you, princess."

Ashton pouted as he felt Luke unzipping the shirt while sucking a lovebite on his neck,"D-Don't call me that, m'not a princess you asshole."

"Yeah, you are," Luke teased, bringing his hands to Ashton's shoulder and lightly pulling the sleeves down. His lips gently ran across Ashton's tan skin, pressing light kisses there and smiled sweetly. "You're so sexy, Ashton."

Ashton rolled his eyes and shoved Luke a bit, pleading with a whine,"Just fucking hurry up, Luke. I'm so hard right now."

Luke frowned, wanting to make the time more intimate and wasn't sure why. But, he just nodded and pulled down Ashton's dress, allowing the boy to step out of it. Ashton kicked off his sandals and Luke smiled at his bare body, only a pair of frilly panties on that were pink and polka dots.

He bit his lip and Ashton suddenly stepped over, tugging the boy down to messily kiss him, being lazy and sloppy with it. This turned on Luke more than usual and he was moaning against his mouth. Luke's heart skipped a beat at the sounds, bring his hands to teasingly tug at the panties that were silky and smooth.

Luke lifted Ashton up and the boy wrapped his legs around Luke's waist with a small noise of surprise. It was times like these that Luke wished he was more prepared and brought lubricant or something. But, it's not everyday you have sex with a guy you use to hate in the auditorium after school.

It seemed like Ashton knew what he was panicking over, because he pulled back and his lips were swollen and glistening with saliva. He told Luke with a shake of his head,"I-I already um, I'm good. I can just-- I did it already."

"You fingered yourself?" Luke choked out, eyes widening at the way Ashton admitted it.

Ashton shyly nodded,"Uh, I-I got horny last night. Couldn't find anyone to fuck me. So, I did it myself."

And yeah, Luke wasn't sure how to reply to that. For one, he didn't like thinking of anyone else having sex with Ashton. Two, he just reminded himself about what Calum sad. But, then three outweighed them all cause he couldn't get the image of Ashton with his legs spread, fingering himself and squirming on his bed all turned on, vulnerable and submissive.

He muttered a 'fuck' and just attached his lips to Ashton's neck, mumbling against the skin,"Mm, that's so hot, baby. Can I fuck you then? You all good and prepped?"

"I-I wanna ride you," Ashton retorted, biting his bottom lip as he stared intently at Luke. "Wanna fuck myself on you, please, c-can I?"

And who can say no to that? Luke never really had anyone ride him before. Yeah, he liked being in control and whatnot. But, he can still do that with Ashton on his díck. Plus, the visual image he had was amazing and he figured the real life one would be much hotter.

Luke didn't bother trying to be sweet as he just looked around and found a seat on the stage with some other props. He hesitated, just shaking his head and going to the chair. However, when he sat down, he gasped as the chair collapsed and Ashton winced as he slammed down on Luke with a whine.

Luke pouted,"What the fuck?!"

"It's a fucking prop chair, you idiot! It's breakaway, meaning it's suppose to break when you sit on it," Ashton grumbled and sat up, shaking his head in disbelief. "This seriously killed the mood."

"Nooo, come back," Luke whined, grabbing Ashton's hand and laying down as he pulled Ashton on top of him. He pressed repetitive kisses to his pouty lips and pleaded with a frown,"M'sorry, please don't go. C'mon, baby, you can still ride me. I'm still hard, fuck yourself on me."

Ashton dramatically looked away, saying with a deep sigh,"Well, I do like your díck."

"Exactly, now be a good boy and ride me nice and hard, babe," Luke smirked as he saw Ashton tugging off his panties and then had his breath caught in his throat when Ashton palmed him through his boxers. "O-Oh, fuck. You seriously have the best hands ever, baby."

"I love it when you call me that," Ashton admitted with a soft pant and let his fingers slip in the elastic of the boxers, pulling them down and letting Luke's hard-on slip out, nice and hard. He then leaned down and teasingly licked at the tip, smugly smiling when Luke let out a soft whine. "You're so sexy, love the sounds you make."

"Good considering you're the cause of them," Luke forced out, chest heaving as he looked down. He regretted it instantly, eye widening at how how Ashton looked. All on his knees with his tongue licking at the tip of his leaking hard-on, lips nice and red and eyes staring right at him.

Ashton giggled at his expression and raised an eyebrow,"Ready for me?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Luke argued, but was too lazy to say anything else.

He just fluttered his eyes, struggling to keep them open as he gripped Ashton's hips when the boy straddled him. He wasn't very comfortable since he's still laying on the broken chair, but luckily it wasn't wooden and just plastic. Which really explained a lot. In his defense, he was too horny to notice.

Ashton nervously looked at Luke and it was weird to see that expression since this is Ashton's confident place. However, Ashton then gripped Luke's hard-on, slowly lowering himself onto it. He was tighter than before, but that was cause it was a while since he prepped himself.

Luke frowned a little, concerned at how much it hurt. He saw Ashton's face pinched, seeming pained as his bottom lip trembled a bit when going an inch lower. Luke gently pulled his face down a bit and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss, trying to distract the boy.

A small tugged at Ashton's lips, but his eyes were brimmed with tears. Ashton said with a strained voice,"G-God, you're so big. T-Takes some getting use to."

"Don't hurt yourself, babe," Luke soothed him, giving his hips a squeeze.

But, Ashton doesn't take orders well. He just kissed Luke and lowered himself a tiny bit more so his bum was snug with Luke's hips, so close that Luke was nearly in shock considering this seemed way more intimate than the first time they had sex together.

After a moment, Ashton took a breath and he lifted himself up just enough to lower himself and get use to the stretch. he gripped onto Luke's shoulders and Ashton let out a small gasp at the feeling of Luke entering him again. The lack of protection was risky, but felt amazing and he loved it

Luke watched as Ashton's eyes fluttered shut as he lifted himself up, only this time nearly all the way off, rotating his hips before dropping back down. Luke was having trouble keeping his own eyes open, but damn, Ashton was so hot. His hair falling in his face and his lips rosy red from where he's been biting at them trying to keep quiet.

"C'mon, princess. Lemme hear you," Luke mumbled as he took a deep breath, using his hands on Ashton's hips to help lift him more, wanting the boy to go faster. "Love the sounds you make when you're turned on, so pretty and hot. You're so fucking gorgeous like this."

Ashton whimpered, spreading his thighs as much as he can as he really began to move. He's got sweat beginning to drip down his chest, and Luke can't help but lean forward and lick across the skin. He sucked on his neck and the salty skin would typically be gross, but in this scenery he just wanted to kiss and lick every inch of Ashton's golden skin that shimmered in the stage lights.

The pace was quickened as Ashton slammed down on Luke's hard-on, thighs burning and hands slipping a bit. Luke noticed and sat up, struggling as he tried not to ruin the pace. But, managed to scoot against the back of one of the breakaway tables, allowing himself to be more comfortable as he wrapped his arms around Ashton and gripped his bum, helping him ride Luke more.

Ashton's rhythm stuttered, and Luke moves his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth. He smirked as Ashton moaned, rather high pitched and teased,"Princess like his nipples played with?"

"F-Fuck, Luke," Ashton gasped out, grinding down into Luke's lap while Luke guided him back and forth. "O-Oh, I'm gonna come."

Luke hummed, licking around the nub in his mouth and gently bit at it. Ashton moaned loud enough that Luke's positive people outside the auditorium could hear. At first, the thought worried him. But, then he felt a bit...exhilirated. Like the thought excited him even more.

He whispered into Ashton's ear,"C'mon baby, faster. You're so fucking loud, bet the principal is listening." Ashton's grinding was sloppy and he tensed, making Luke add,"Bet that turns you on, doesn't? Knowing someone might hear you. Might walk in on you riding me like a good boy..."

And then Ashton's coming between them without a hand touching him. His body tense and face buried into Luke's sweaty neck, panting heavily against him. Luke just lightly gripped onto Ashton's hair, planting his feet to fuck up into the tight heat of Ashton's body.

Ashton goes with it, lets Luke keep him in place by keeping a firm hold on his hips. "Fuck," Luke groaned, moving his head to suck a mark into the skin of Ashton's jaw. Ashton tilted his head, giving Luke better access as his hard-on moved inside him and soon Luke followed quickly behind, coming deep inside the boy.

There was a long silence as they both had to try and catch their breath. Ashton was slumped in Luke's lap, the blonde still inside the boy and neither were making a move to get up. Luke just lightly brushed Ashton's curly locks from his face and bit his bottom lip, trying to find something to say.

Before he could, Ashton spoke up softly,"I really like having sex with you."

"Ditto," Luke awkwardly replied, blushing a bit when Ashton let out a small chuckle.

The boy sat up a bit, wincing as he moved off of Luke and Luke timidly tugged on some boxers before Ashton sat back down in his lap. Ashton asked with a curious voice,"Why did you insist I got on the team?"

"I uh, I just wanted to make you happy," Luke admitted, looking down in guilt. "You obviously wanted it and it didn't cost me anything, so I don't mind. As long as you can smile, I guess it's fine."

Ashton smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know," Ashton began as he leaned forehead, pressing his forehead against Luke's. "I think it's dumb that we try stopping ourselves from having fun. I really like you. Well, sometimes," He retorted and Luke frowned. "You're still an asshole, so I don't think I can ever see us being good friends. But, we both love this--" He motioned between them both,"And why stop it? I think it'd be nice."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows,"What do you mean?"

"When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no," Ashton sang sweetly and giggled at Luke's glare.

The taller of the two groaned,"Ashton, focus."

"Sorry, sorry," Ashton quickly apologized. "I mean that we should just have sex, ya know? No strings attached. Fuck who we want, but mainly fuck each other. I likey our díck and your face and sometimes you're dorky, yet cute. So, why not?"

"So, like secret fuckbuddies? Friends with benefits? That usually never ends well," Luke reminded, nervously staring at the casual boy.

Ashton waved his hand in dismissal,"Oh, it'll be fine. We just don't tell anyone and end it whenever we want. Neither of us are dating anyone. And we don't want to be. Besides, I mean, we don't have feelings for each other, so it should be fine."

And yeah, Luke should have known that would backfire. Cause, maybe he doesn't have any feelings as of now, but he definitely felt something. Like a spark that's trying to say he should be careful. But, he didn't know in that moment he would fall madly in love with Ashton.

So, being the idiot he is, Luke easily agreed and he smiled when Ashton kissed him softly. It was funny how a week ago he was trying to avoid Ashton and now he's basically planning on having sex with him whenever and wherever. It wasn't the safest idea ever and he knew that, but the wrong head was thinking.

That's how Luke ended up making out with Ashton the rest of their time together instead of cleaning like he was suppose to. In his defense, he was cleaning. He just happened to be cleaning Ashton's mouth with his tongue. Okay, that was sounded more gross than it was meant to. But, whatever. He just loved kissing Ashton, is that a problem? Not in his mind.

When the two left, Luke was in a much better mood than he left home in. He nearly skipped home and was happy to see Ashton sent him a cute text saying 'my ass hurts, thanks for that' and Luke cheekily replied 'anytime, princess'. It was just perfect and he couldn't ask for anything better.


	12. Chapter 12

"You stalked him?"

Luke frowned as he leaned back,"I wouldn't say stalked..."

"You followed him somewhere without him knowing to see where he was going," Michael recalled with a grimace on his face, snuggling to Calum's chest. "I'm prety sure that's stalking? Like, you're honestly disgusting, bro. Are you in love with him or something?"

"In love?" Luke spluttered out in surprise, heart dropping. "Me? In love? With Ashton fucking Irwin? Ha! I highly doubt that's even possible. I don't even like him, how could I love him? This is hilarious! You're so funny! In love? Wow, I -- I can't even believe you would think that."

There was a pause as Luke blushed, realizing he was rambling. He knew he sounded like an idiot, but he was seriously confused as to why the boys would think he was in love with Ashton. Especially since Michael doesn't even know about the nudes and well, he hoped Calum wouldn't mention it.

It's been a few days since the 'apparent stalking' and Luke wasn't pleased with how Ashton was skipping school again. He swore, that boy is never at school. Whenever something like this happens (where they argue or there's tension) Ashton disappears and he didn't know what to make of it.

Does he do it on purpose? Is it a coicidence? Luke was very lost with why Ashton acts this way. It's basically like he's running away from his problems and Luke hated that. Yes, sometimes he use to, but he's learned that it's very frustrating and not the best to do that.

Calum glanced up from where he was sat in Luke's desk chair. Michael was on his lap and they were just relaxing since it was a staff day and they didn't have school. There was this look in Calum's eyes that Luke didn't like and he shook his head slowly, realizing what the look was.

The boy spoke up anyways,"So, you're not in love yet you're able to send him pictures of your díck?"

A tension was fallen and Luke gaped, unsure of how to reply when he saw Michael's head snap up to stare at him with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. He knew the way Calum worded it made it sound worse than what it truly was. He really wished Calum would be more reasonable with this.

But, of course that wasn't going to happen. As long as Calum was right, he was always going to say what's on his mind and what's happening. It's a horrible way to be, but that's just what he does and how he is. Luke really wished that wasn't how his friend was, but he will always be this way.

Luke hesitated,"I just, I um. Well, basically, Ashton is hot--"

"Oh, really?" Michael snorted. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"I think you're hot, doesn't mean I wanna suck your díck, now does it?!" Luke huffed, crossing his arms and rolled his bed with a pout on his lips.

The jealous side of Calum came out as he tightened his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Hey, keep Michael's díck out of this. We're not talking about him, now are we? Just focus on your nude sending and try to fucking explain why you were stalking Ashton."

Luke went to argue, but then he just groaned and reluctantly told them,"Alright, so yes, we're...sending things to each other. But, that's it," He lied easily and they were suspicious, but then let him continue. "I know it sounds weird, but hey, we're both good looking and like seeing each other's bodies, ya know?"

"I guess," Michael bit his bottom lip. "I still think it's weird, though."

The blonde frowned,"Well, I think it's weird that the word is round yet we never fall off it. But, you don't hear me complaining, now do you?"

A snort left Calum's nose as he shook his head in disbelief. He told Luke with a smirk,"The strongest pull of gravity is at Earth's core which pulling us down, so you can't really fall off the earth unless it was flat, then you might fall off the edge. How did you pass astronomy?"

"I copied off of Jack Baker," Luke shrugged.

Michael nodded in understanding and high-fived him. Jake Baker was the number one smartest kid in their class. He was so smart, he even got out of school early and ended up having a scholarship to the best school in Sydney. It was hilarious to think he was the reason why Luke passed year ten.

The blonde sighed deeply as he saw his friends still staring at him, as if waiting for him to say something else. He didn't know what they wanted, considering they were the ones asking questions and commenting on things, yet looking to him as if they wanted him to speak.

Eventually, Calum groaned,"Luke, have you had sex with Ashton?"

Well, he didn't expect that. Luke hesitated and cleared his throat,"I uh, excuse me?"

"We're just confused. You guys send nudes, but people who do that are usually like fuck buddies and stuff. Are you guys...ya know, doing the do?" Michael awkwardly said with a scratch towards the back of his neck and looked at his friend with a nervous look on his face.

Luke grimaced as he shook his head,"No, ew. I would never. He's definitely hot, but that doesn't mean we're hooking up or anything. We get off to seeing each other naked, but we don't actually have sex or anything."

"I don't believe you," Michael said simply.

The blonde rolled his eyes,"Fine, I don't give a fuck."

And well, that's when the conversation just changed and they started talking about what's better; Jurassic Park or Jurassic World. Calum was the odd one out, saying the new one while Michael and Luke were classic buddies. Both say the classics are always better.

While Calum said Jurassic World had more of a better storyline, Luke kept insisting nothing can beat a classic and that's how they ended up going over every classic movie remakes like Annie and Carrie and Batman and so on. And yeah, Luke just liked classics. He likes original and hates anything new. He likes to commit to what he likes.

It tells a lot about who he is as a person, considering he was all for the typical life and not use to seeing guys in dresses. Ashton was really breaking him from that comfort zone. Luke doesn't watch remakes and he doesn't like seeing anything new because it just upsets him.

He wasn't sure what it was, but change and anything that's new just scares him. He likes to think of it as being because he's a classic guy. But, he knew deep inside he was just scared and he had no idea why. Something scared him and he figured maybe it was the fact that he was afraid to go out and change himself, thus making him like everyone else. However, not everyone who changes loses themselves and he had to learn that.

After a while, the boys did leave since Michael's parents were out of town and they had the time to do the hookie pookie. Luke snickered at his own made-up name for sex and reminded himself to keep that in the back of his mind. He was definitely going to use that later with Ashton.

Since they left, Luke was bored since he's very un-interesting and he kept himself busy by trying to do something else. But, he doesn't ever get bored enough to do homework and he wasn't very good at school, so studying was useless anyways. So, he ended up just going downstairs and bugging his mum.

"Mum."

She stirred.

"Mummm."

She added salt.

Luke glared,"Mum, mum, mum, mum--"

"What?!" She snapped, turning to him with a groan and arched her eyebrow expectantly.

An innocent smile splayed across his face,"Hi!"

Okay, so that didn't end well. Because, his mum wasn't pleased and basically kicked him out of the kitchen. It happened more times than it should, so Luke wasn't really upset or anything. Though, he would prefer it if his mum wasn't such a jerk and forbid him from standing near the stove and poking things.

He's kind of weird when he's not in school and stuff. Luke is a curious person who likes to go around and see what things do and how they work. He isn't sure why. He's just that type of person and lots of people love judging him for it. But, he doesn't really care.

When he got to his room, he grimaced when seeing it was only nine at night. He had a while before he would go to bed and now he didn't know what to do. He went over to his bed and saw his phone with a red light blinking. He grabbed it and hoped it was Ashton, but sadly it was just Calum saying he forgot something.

Luke sighed as he laid back and he pursed his lips, trying to contemplate what to do. He went to his texts with Ashton, scrolling up to where their nudes were exchanged and bit his bottom lip, clicking on the one Ashton on his knees with stockings and pretty panties, a baggy shirt spreading across his thighs as he had one hand clenching the material to show his patterned panties.

He's hard now.

The blonde groaned and glanced towards the door, seeing it was locked. He paused before slowly palming himself through his sweats and thought back to when Ashton was riding him. How pretty he looked and how nice he sounded. His soft moans like music to his ears.

Fuck, he needed to see new pictures. Luke slowly tugged down his sweats and wrapped his fingers around his length, flicking his wrist and stroking himself nicely. He then tugged off his shirt quickly and tried to find a nice angle before taking a picture and sending it, pausing to try to think of a text.

[To: The Princess]

Miss you, princess. x

It was short and simple, right? Nothing too dirty nor too sweet. He then went back to wanking off, trying to occupy his mind with mental images since looking at the same ones wouldn't do much. It didn't take long till he got a reply and he quickly grabbed his phone, not at all pleased with the response.

[From: The Princess]

Aw, is your díck lonely? That makes both of you. Sorry, Luke. Ashton is very occupied right now and doesn't want to expose his gorgeous body to such disrespectful eyes. Thank you and try again later when you're not a nosy asshole. ☺

Luke's mouth dropped open and he whined, tossing his phone to the side with a huff of annoyance. Great, he did that wanking for no reason. Luke pouted and went over, grabbing his tissue since he didn't even feel like getting completely off at the moment.

Not only was he humiliated and frustrated, but he also just didn't see why Ashton was acting like this. Maybe he did get a little carried away with the stalking. But, it was only once. Maybe twice. Either way, he tried his best not to be nosy, but Ashton wasn't being very honest about any of it.

[To: the Princess]

I just wanted to see your pretty thighs...♥

[From: the Princess]

Ashton's thighs are busy being scruffed by an older man's facial hair, which you can't grow.

A blush and glare both appeared on Luke's face as he stared at the screen. So, Ashton's having sex with Zayn? He shook his head in ignorance, not sure what to reply to that with. He was very offended considering Ashton basically called him a little boy. Though, he's surprisingly more mature than Zayn.

[To: the Princess]

I can grow many things, two of which are a bigger díck and facial hair. Thank you very much.

[From: the Princess]

I've had a tongue fill up my ass better than your tiny penís.

That was definitely the last straw. Luke was furious as he turned off his phone and tried not to get upset. He wasn't sure if this was banter or actual arguing. If it was, then it was definitely immature. Then again, they're seventeen and are allowed to not be mature for at least a year longer.

Still, Luke wasn't happy with how things were going. As of now, Ashton and him weren't fuck buddies anymore. He really hated to say that since he had a lot of fun with Ashton, both sexually and non-sexually. Yet, things weren't even working out and he was really sad about that.

Sometimes he wondered why he even agreed to this. But, then he thought back to how good Ashton looked naked and sprawled out and whining for him to go faster and yeah, it made sense. Sadly, it wasn't enough for him to even begin to describe how ridiculous the deal was.

Fuck buddies aren't suppose to be emotionally attached, so why did Ashton get so embarrassed and offended when Luke followed him? It was weird. Luke wasn't really aware of what Ashton's whole situation was, but it was definitely not good and part of him knew this had something to do with his parents.

Luke frowned when wondering where they were and if they were even alive. Was that personal? Probably. Did he care? Not at all. He wanted to know and he needed to understand more. However, that won't be happening anytime soon considering what just happened. And for the rest of the night, Luke tried thinking of ways to apologize only to pass out with his dreams filled with a boy in a dress.

-

Friday is a day where Luke looks forward to seeing Ashton, but of course Ashton isn't even there and he was sad since well, he wanted to see him really badly. He wasn't just horny. He truly did miss him. But, Ashton wouldn't believe that no matter what and Luke hated it.

He hated knowing that Ashton might think he hates him and just wants him for his body. He does love Ashton's body, but he also just liked to be with him. Not romantically, more friendly with a side of sexually. Nothing was more fun than sucking díck while bantering over music.

When time does fly, the day went by rather slow, but in the end it did become worth it. Friday was a day everyone loved because not only will you not be judged for singing Rebecca Black, but you will not see your teachers for a whole two days and you can stay up late. Though, Luke already does that anyways.

It only sucked for him since he did have to go to the auditorium alone and wipe down the stage. The principal was complaining about Ashton missing too many days and Luke found it weird that he spoke of Ashton so much. He didn't know what to make of that.

However, he tried not to assume things since it always ended badly. He knew that Ashton was a promiscuous person, but he didn't really think Ashton sucked off the principal just to live in a small, compacted area in the auditorium that Luke happened to be wiping down.

It was awkward now that he knew Ashton was able to see him. If he was there, that is. It all made sense, though. Ashton probably did go to school, he just skipped certain classes most likely and went to his little...room? Luke didn't even know what to call it.

It also made sense because Ashton was always appearing at the auditorium at the end of the day and it turned out that's because he was only a few feet away and a few steps down. Luke felt like such an idiot. But, it's not everyday you see a guy living in your school and sneaking around creepily

Luke tried his best to ignore the fact that Ashton lived there and just cleaned like he normally did. It didn't work out very well since he could feel Ashton looking at him. He knew the boy was there due to the soft tone of 'Pretty Girls' was heard and it's Britney, so of course Ashton was the one playing it.

Sometimes Luke wondered why Ashton even bothered staying around when he knew Luke was going to be there. It was ridiculous that he was literally taunting and mocking him. Basically saying 'bitch you working while I laze around' and it was just so dumb and rude and Luke hates him.

He pouted while on his knees, scrubbing a spot on the stage and felt like Cinderella. Luke tried to ignoring how the Toxic tune was leaking from Ashton's room and irritating him. Stupid Britney, stupid Ashton, stupid school. Luke just wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

Finally, time did fly by and Luke was done early since he was trying his best just to get it over with. However, he looked up and saw the doo was cracked and shook his head in disbelief. Now he knew Ashton was watching him. Which was a little creepy, but then again so was the fact that Luke did stalk him.

He hesitated before angrily slamming the sponge down in the bucket and wiping his damp hands on his sweats. He glanced up and didn't think twice before stomping over and climbing up to the little area that led to Ashton's small home-like area. He wasn't sure what to call this, still.

Luke didn't bother being quiet as he stomped to the door and angrily opened it, seeing Ashton sprawled on the bed and glancing at him, not even flinching. He planned this. Luke tsked as he saw Ashton wearing matching grey booty sweatshorts and a long sleeve crop top that showed his shoulders.

Ashton glanced up and raised an eyebrow,"Hello?"

"Get the fuck up," Luke said with a stern voice, slamming the door open. "I cleaned up the whole auditorium and you've sat here like a lazy ass bitch just watching me! Are you that angry at me that you're going to go around and skip school and then not take care of your responsibilities instead of running away from them like a coward?"

There was a pregnant pause before Ashton said simply,"I'm anything but a coward."

"Sure," Luke nearly laughed. "Says the guy who literally purposely avoids me then appears and asks to have sex."

Ashton sat up and crossed his arms. "Oh, hunny, please. You're the one who couldn't even admit you found me pretty the first day you saw me. Oh and did you forget that you could have helped me that one day when those jerks were hitting me? But what did you do? You left! So, don't go around and accuse me of shit when you're no better."

And okay, he's right. He's always right. Luke hated admitting it, but Ashton is rarely ever wrong and he hated that. He hesitated before stuffing his hands in his pockets and went to leave. However, he can't leave. He's too angry and he's just not done shouting at him. He had to let it out.

"That still doesn't explaining this school skipping shit! You're here, why aren't you going to school?" Luke exclaimed. Which was funny cause he doesn't even care about school. He's literally a failure.

Ashton hesitated and he pressed his glossy lips in a tight line. "That's none of your business."

Luke rolled his eyes as he saw the boy getting up and walking over to turn the music off. He tried his best not to look at his ass, but it was hard not to. Cause, even if he hates Ashton, he does have a nice ass and he saw no lines meaning he must be wearing lacy ones and -- he's just really hot.

Luke quickly averted his eyes when Ashton turned and caught him. His face flushed red and Ashton bursted out laughing,"Oh, how iconic! Luke once again checking me out. When does it stop?"

"When you stop wearing sexy clothes," Luke admitted with a flushed face and glared. "Stop changing the damn subject. You're literally living in school and you're skipping it and you're acting so freaking bipolar lately! What the hell is going on and you better tell me!"

Ashton scoffed,"I don't have to tell you shit. Now get out, I'm done talking to you."

"No, thanks." Luke murmured, leaning back into the door that was now shut as he turned to lock it as well. "I'm not leaving till you tell me what's going on."

It wasn't very fair since Ashton is allowed to keep things to himself, but then again, when is Luke ever fair? He's the opposite, if anything. he doesn't care about Ashton's feelings and he wants answers. Only answers. Ashton knew this as well, that's why he didn't budge.

Ashton gaped before shaking his head, placing his hands on his hips expectantly. "Shall I fucking count to three?"

"Please do," Luke said, biting back a laugh. "What are you, my mum?"

The next response wasn't what Luke expected. "No, I would say I'm your dad, but if anyone's the daddy here it's you." Ashton saw Luke's expression and snorted with an eyeroll,"But you obviously can't handle me. I mean, honestly, you can't even get me to talk, now can you? You're really pathetic, Hemmings. No wonder people hate you."

His teasing yet harsh tone caused Luke to tense. He wasn't sure what to even reply to this. It wasn't just insulting and flirtatious, it was also very confusing. Luke really didn't like having the boy talk to him like that. As if he can't take control and dominate someone.

Not only that, but he literally insulted him and Luke nearly felt his eyes brim with tears at the reminder that people do hate him. But, now he just-- he wanted to grab Ashton and fucking shove him down and show him who's boss. Shut his mouth up and make him choke. On his díck.

Luke clenched his fist when he saw Ashton turning away and grabbing his book. However, Luke growled and maybe Ashton expected him to leave. Because, when Luke grabbed onto his shoulders, Ashton's body turned and his hazel eyes were bright with surprise.

"What the hell?" Ashton demanded, instinctively stepping away from the grip and pressing his back up against the wall. "Hey, I was joking! Just leave, Luke."

But, Luke shook his head slowly. Ashton's eyes were wide as they studied Luke's face, trying to determine his next move, but the taller boy's expression gave away nothing. His eyes were cold and hard as they stared back at Ashton, his lips pressed into a firm line.

Suddenly, his chapped lips crashed against Ashton's roughly as he pressed his palms to the wall on either side of the curly haired boy, trapping him between the older boy's body and the wall. It was a very possessive and controlling motion, taking Ashton in shock and making Luke smug.

"Mmf!" Ashton tried to cry out, but his words were lost in Luke's mouth.

Luke's lips were rough on his, slightly dry till he began licking into his mouth, and Ashton could feel how muscular Luke's chest was as it pressed up against his own. Luke could feel that he's been trying to figure out what's happening, but truthfully neither could really know.

Luke broke the kiss briefly, his eyes dark as they stared into Ashton's and murmured against his mouth, "You've been getting on my nerves a lot lately, asshole."

For a moment, Ashton considered asking Luke what the fuck he was doing, but before he could speak Luke's mouth was back on his, and he couldn't help himself – he kissed back. Luke's teeth suddenly dug sharply into his lower lip, and Ashton barely contain the whimper that threatened to leave his mouth.

Luke's tongue swept across the bite mark, and Ashton parted his lips slightly. Luke took full advantage of this, letting his tongue slip between Ashton's lips. As soon as his tongue was in Ashton's mouth, the two boys' tongues were clashing, fighting wildly for dominance.

It surprised the older boy, but that only made him want to intensify the kiss and earn some kind of submission from Ashton. Luke suddenly thrust his hips forward, shoving Ashton roughly back against the wall again, his back slamming into the hard bricks that contained a million dumb pictures.

As they kissed deeply, Luke tried his best to hide it. But, Ashton could feel the older boy's hard-on as it dug into his thigh, and he smirked as he realized how turned on Luke was by this. Fuck, him and his cocky little smirk. Luke kept trying to kiss him, but Ashton wasn't having it.

"Is this why you came in here, then? To try and get in my pants?" Ashton asked, breaking the kiss to sneer at Luke.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're still an annoying douchebag," Luke growled, reaching down to slide out of his boxers, roughly grabbing Ashton's hips and slipping his hands into the shorts, gripping his bum. He saw Ashton flinch as he slid them down and Ashton glared. But, Luke told him with a smug expression,"Tiny clothes really are nice to take off. Takes a lot less effort, huh?"

"You're an arrogant prick." Ashton's swollen and darkened lips pulled into a scowl, yet he just kicked the shorts off and tugged off his shirt, practically wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Shut up," Luke snapped, slamming another kiss against Ashton's lips.

His hands wrapped around the younger boy, fingernails digging into the warm wet skin of his back. He groaned into Luke's mouth at the pain, but didn't bother trying to be subtle as he led Luke over to the bed, the two falling onto it with a moan as their lips reconnected. Ashton landed beneath Luke and panted beneath him.

Luke suddenly pulled away, breaking the kiss as his hands locked firmly around Ashton's hips. The younger boy pursed his swollen lips, furrowing his brows in confusion, but Luke suddenly pressed his fingers to Ashton's lips and Ashton hesitated, but just reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from under the bed.

Luke raised an eyebrow, but Ashton just cheekily said,"You're the one who calls me a slut."

"You're the one who hates the word," Luke taunted in reply.

Ashton glared, but said nothing as Luke slicked up his fingers. In one sudden rough movement, Luke pushed a finger in without warning.The smaller boy winced, teeth sinking into his lower lip as his eyes clenched shut from the pain. But, Luke rolled his eyes and Ashton pouted.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Luke asked, mock-innocence seeping into his voice.

Ashton blinked his eyes open and glared at Luke, but as the taller boy suddenly pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in, Ashton couldn't help but lean his head back and squeeze his eyes shut. Luke tried to ignore how hot that was as he thrusted the fingers in deeply, curling them when adding another.

"Would it kill you to be gentle?" Ashton growled as Luke slammed his fingers back into him again, as deep as he could without even hesitating.

"You know you like it rough," he smirked, pulling his fingers out and slamming them back in, curling them slightly to hit Ashton's sweet spot. Ashton let out a loud moan that echoed through the small room and Luke laughed. He scoffed and told him with a smug voice,"See? Princesses aren't always right, are they?"

"Fuck you," Ashton gasped as Luke suddenly spread his fingers wide apart, stretching his entrance.

"If you insist," Luke shrugged.

Ashton paused, trying to figure out what Luke meant.The arousal and pain was clouding over his brain, making him a bit slower than normal. But by the time he remembered the exact words he'd said, Luke was suddenly pressing himself inside Ashton, having already fully stripped.

Ashton bit down as hard as he could on his lower lip as he tried to keep from yelling out in pain. Luke eased himself deep inside Ashton until his hips were nestled into Ashton's firm bum, Ashton's legs wrapping around his waist and eyes staring deep into Luke's, dark with lust.

"Is that all you've got?" Ashton spoke with a confident voice, wrapping his arms around Luke's neck.

Luke was surprised at how quick Ashton got use to the stretch, but then again, Ashton has sex a lot. He shook his head and tsked while tracing his finger down Ashton's chest,"Oh, now see, you shouldn't have said that."

At first, Ashton was confused as the gentle feeling of Luke's fingertips tracing over his body felt nice. But, then Luke's fingers started to grow a little more intense, but even this wasn't painful – it was like he was massaging his way down his torso. Then going back up till they reached his collarbone.

His fingers pressed into the muscle of Ashton's shoulder, pulling out of Ashton until only the tip was left inside. Ashton suddenly felt the pain making way for pure arousal as Luke's hands came to a stop at the nape of his neck, fingertips nestled into his curls. He completely forgot that it was Luke he was fucking . After all, Luke couldn't be this gentle with him.

And he was right.

In a sudden movement, Luke's hands dug into Ashton's curls, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pulling back as he thrust deep into Ashton, slamming him forward into the bed. Ashton let out a loud gasp and eyes fell shut naturally from the pleasure that over took him.

"M-My díck isn't small, now is it?" Luke grunted out as he continued to thrust into the boy, leaning over him with a heavy breath. 

"N-No, definitely not. S-Shit!" Ashton groaned and forgot about the pain as the sensation took over.

"Language, Irwin ," Luke tutted, pulling out again and slamming back in, twisting his fingers in Ashton's hair as he fucked into him, angling himself as best he could to hit Ashton's prostate. 

He knew he found it as Ashton whined out loudly,"F-Fuck, L-Luke, faster!"

Luke continued to slam into Ashton with everything he had, keeping a firm grip on the younger boy's hair, but he could feel his climax building. By the way Ashton was squirming and trembling underneath him, he knew it wouldn't be much longer, but he didn't want to come before Ashton.

As he felt himself starting to get washed over the edge, he leaned down and planted a firm bite on Ashton's shoulder, right where his shoulder met his neck, his tongue snaking out to lick over the faint mark left behind. The boy let out deep moans, hands reaching up and roughly digging his nails into Luke's skin.

Ashton shuddered, his thighs trembling as his climax suddenly filled him, come smearing across his stomach. Luke's hands shot out to try and support himself above Ashton's head, nearly losing his balance as he came all across Ashton's stomach, both boys panting and letting out curses as they rode out their orgasm.

It was then silent as the two stilled, Luke deep inside of Ashton and sweaty body hovering over him. His arms were shaking and barely able to hold him up. But, then Luke blinked his eyes open and he looked down, seeing Ashton looking thoroughly fucked out and exhausted.

He pulled out slowly, grimacing as some come dripped out. Ashton also wasn't pleased, but Luke found an old looking shirt and shrugged, tossing it to Ashton. The boy frowned, but rolled his eyes and wiped himself down. Neither spoke as they both tugged on their boxers (panties for Ashton) and bottoms before they fell back onto the bed, shirtless shoulder to shoulder and staring up at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath.

And then Ashton was speaking,"I...I use to be 'normal' when I was younger."

"What?" Luke turned to him in confusion.

Ashton shushed him and took a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, clasping his hands together and holding them to his chest as if to protect himself. "W-When I was younger. I dressed like a 'boy' and played with 'boy' toys. But, I got older. I kept feeling off and I kept wanting to paint my nails and play with dolls and I saw a skirt and just wanted it. But, I was scared and I hated that."

"Being scared is something I hate cause it means I'm weak," Ashton licked his lips and teeth bit into his bottom lip. "I had a friend named Annie. She would let me wear her clothes cause she thought I was cool. And damn...I got away with it for so long. I wore panties and skirts and I would paint my nails at Annie's then use nail polish remover before I got home. It was such a waste, but she told me it was okay. Because, I was being me."

"She sounds nice," Luke commented.

A small and adoring smile spread on Ashton's swollen lips. "She was. But, then...she had to move. And I never cried so hard in my entire life. Cause, I didn't just lose my friend, I lost me. Literally. All my confidence and pretty clothes and just-- my whole personality. For a whole year, I didn't get to be me."

Luke frowned and saw Ashton's bottom lip trembling slightly as if trying not to cry. He wanted to comfort him. He didn't. Ashton just continued with a frown,"Until one day, I got a package and it was from her...she sent me clothes. A lot that were from her big sister. And I got to be me again. But."

"But?" Luke choked out, knowing it wasn't good.

"But, my parents." Ashton blinked his eyes open, tears drenching his mascara-covered lashes and brimming his eyes. "They saw and I just. I told them and they didn't...they said they couldn't love me. That I was crazy and that I was a freak and they called-- they said,'so you're a trani now?' and for a while, I stayed and took the yelling and the-the hitting and I stayed and stayed. Cause I was only fifteen, where was I suppose to go? They were my home."

Luke stared at Ashton with watery eyes and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, seeing Ashton so broken and sad as he spoke. He could hear the pain in his voice, sense the heartbreak surrounding him. He couldn't believe families actually do this. Treat their kids like shit just cause they're different.

Ashton turned to Luke and suddenly he looked...like a kid. So vulnerable and weak and sad and innocent His big hazel eyes staring at him hopelessly as he shook his head and voice was weak when he said,"T-They were my home, Luke. Now, I don't have a home. I -- I don't have a home."

And who knew such a simple thing everyone is use to could mean so much to someone? Just four walls and a family that most people have is something others crave. Luke never knew something he took advantage of would mean the world to another person.

He didn't even know what to say. He was at loss of words and Luke reached over, wrapping his arms around Ashton as the boy clinged to him, crying silently into his shoulder. No one said anything because there was nothing to say. Nothing can make it better. It was one of those things that just had to be silently accepted and told.

Luke wasn't use to seeing Ashton like this. Such a confident boy hid so much baggage and Luke wanted to take that baggage and unload it himself. However, he knew he couldn't. He was just a boy and Ashton was dealing with it. Surely sleeping with men in exchange for clothes and food wasn't the best way of doing it, but that was how people get by sometimes.

For now, all Luke can do was hold him. Ashton seemed happy with just that and Luke didn't let go. He had to hold him until Ashton was ready to let go. A simple hug could mean so much more and Luke knew that. He pressed small kisses to Ashton's head, smiling softly despite what was said and done earlier. Because, now was time where he finally learned something about this mysterious boy.

Times do end, though. Luke couldn't stay forever and he had to let go eventually. Luckily, Ashton did fall asleep in his arms and it was so endearing, but he wouldn't admit that. He just laid Ashton down and tucked him in, turning the light off. And if he kissed Ashton goodnight, no one had to know. Though, the smile on Ashton's face showed that someone did.


	13. Chapter 13

Ever since Luke found out about Ashton's living situation, things have changed between them. Luke was more aware of why Ashton does some things, why he says stuff and why he happens to not go to school. He doesn't go because he doesn't have to. He just does his work in his room/house/thing and Luke figured out how.

Ashton has a deal he does with teachers. Apparently they know about his living arrangements and he gets bullied more than Luke knew, so he goes to the room and picks up his work and assignments. Then, he goes to his living area and does all his work and turns it in.

That's also why he isn't failing. He's doing everything he has to and only goes to the classroom occasionally for when he needs to take a test or if he feels like it. Luke felt like it wasn't fair he gets to skip school sometimes. But, he realized Ashton is hurt a lot and he learns best this way anyways.

When Luke figured it out, he also realized Ashton had some people who hated him. He overheard a lot of the cheerleading squad talking about how ugly and fake Ashton was. Now, he did agree Ashton was fake considering he basically lied about everything. Including his confidence.

But, he really can't blame him. Ashton was right. Sometimes it's better to fake confidence that way you can grow real confidence. However, that doesn't always work out. Ashton was just getting more insecure, even if he didn't admit it. That's true, because he was literally pretending to be happy and in reality, Ashton just wasn't.

When he confessed everything about his parents and old friend -- Luke knew he was pretending this whole time. He was never happy and his smile may show, but his eyes reveal that he's actually depressed. His body and movement and how he walks as a person. How he shows himself and just lets everyone do anything they want with him.

Not everyone who sleeps around is insecure, but most are. Ashton wants to feel beautiful inside and out. He already does on the outside, he's aware that he's good looking. But, he hates himself on the inside and Luke can see how he just wants to be a good person. Yet, he wasn't acting like one most of the time.

Ashton is nice, but he's also a bitch. Considering what he said to Luke the other day, Luke realized Ashton isn't all Mr.Nice Guy. He has snapped a lot and he does make fun of people sometimes. However, Luke won't hold it against him since he's done a lot worse.

The point is, Ashton's hiding a lot. He's pretended to be someone, he's sleeping around for money and he's nothing but lost. Luke wished Ashton could have a home, maybe even help find him one. Sadly, he doesn't think it's likely since his mum definitely won't let Ashton live with them and he doesn't really want Ashton to anyways.

But, Luke did want to help im a little bit. He needed to know more about him, though. The only way to find more information is to talk to the person who holds it close. Ashton was the source and Luke needed to find a way to get some information out of him. So, he did it the only way he knew how.

Basically, he invited him over and they made out a lot.

It was just suppose to be Ashton tutoring Luke in math since he's failing (his mother isn't pleased). But, that failed as soon as they got on the bed. Mainly since Ashton was dressed in a grey crop top and jean shorts that showed off his nice ass and Luke couldn't control himself.

It wasn't just him, Ashton also was eager to just kiss instead of learn. So, that's how they ended up making out on the bed with the books pushed to the side. Ashton was perched in Luke's lap and grinding down on him, giggling against his mouth and licking eagerly and sucking on his lip ring.

Luke grabbed onto Ashton's waist and pulled him closer, sucking on his tongue as Ashton pulled back for a breath. He bit at his bottom lip and Ashton winced, whining at the pain that turned to pleasure quickly. Luke tried to pull him flushed against his chest, but Ashton let out a loud giggle that startled him.

The blonde's eyes widened and he asked in amusement,"Uh, you alright?"

"Just t-tickled," Ashton said with a timid smile before trying to kiss him again, but bursted out laughing when Luke poked at his sides. He exclaimed with a grin,"L-Luke, don't! J-Just fucking kiss him, asshole."

However, Luke tsked as he leaned close to where their lips brushed together,"I don't think so...your laugh is really fucking cute and I wanna hear it again."

Before Ashton could argue, Luke was prodding at his ticklish spots and Ashton was unable to hold in his laughter. He was squirming and squealing and nearly fell off the bed in the process of trying to push Luke away. Luke quickly grabbed him and pulled him back, shoving him down on the bed and straddling his waist.

When Ashton went to move away, Luke grabbed his wrists and pinned them again his head. Ashton was panting with flushed cheeks and shrieking in laughter as Luke used his free hand to tickle his sides, Ashton pleading and giggling hysterically at the feeling.

"Aw, I never heard you sound so cute before! I just wanna kiss you and make you giggle forever," Luke teased, watching as tears sprung to Ashton's eyes at the constant and the boy kept trying to kick Luke, but failed considering how weak he was at the moment.

Finally, Luke stopped with a fond smile at Ashton's mercy. Ashton was breathing heavily and his cheeks were bright red and eyes so glossy and Luke couldn't contain it. He leaned down, feverishly kissing Ashton and cupping his face in his hands to deepen the kiss. Ashton was already breathless and unable to truly kiss back. He just let Luke do all the work, weakly trying to grab him and pull him closer.

Ashton wrapped his legs around Luke's waist and Luke leaned back to bring Ashton into his lap. He hummed against his mouth, tongue slipping inbetween his lips to taste the sweet flavor of strawberries. Ashton panted heavily and pulled back, bringing his lips to Luke's neck and sucking till a lovebite formed.

Luke moaned deeply, gripping onto Ashton's bum to roll his hips up till they grinded and they both grew hard. Ashton's hot breath fanned over his bruising neck and his hands were shakily trying to unbutton Luke's flannel, eagerly yanking to where one of the buttons broke and Luke was to turned on to care, but he will in the future.

However, before they could even continue, there was a bang and the door opened. Luke's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice speak,"Luke, I-- oh shit!"

Luke was blushing fiercely and shoved Ashton off, the boy tumbling to the ground and wincing as he fell on his bum. Ashton looked up and glared at him, but Luke was quickly trying to button up his shirt. He blushed even more when he saw how hard he was.

"Um," Luke's brother awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I-I'll just..."

"No, wait!" Luke grabbed his arm and frowned. "Jack, please don't -- don't tell mum."

The older boy nervously bit his bottom lip and looked to where he saw Ashton was sheepishly smiling at him. He slowly shook his head,"I don't even know what I saw, so I think we're good."

Luke took a deep breath and nodded in relief. He then pulled Jack into a hug and mumbled quietly,"Glad you're back, did Ben --"

"Not yet," Jack spoke sadly, patting his brother's back before he glanced to Ashton. "Um, nice to meet you Luke's boyfriend."

"He's not--"

"Nice to meet you,Luke's brother," Ashton grinned sweetly and stood up. He saw Jack staring at his stomach that was revealed and tried not to frown. He held his hand out and shook Jack's,"My name is Ashton. Ashton Irwin. And I'm guessing your name is Jack?"

"Damn, you're polite. But, yes, that's me," Jack laughed as he shook Ashton's hand. "Anyways, you guys uh...have fun? I'll tell mum you have someone over."

"Is Ben gonna call?" Luke frowned.

Jack paused with his hand on the door handle. He then timidly smiled,"Dinner should be done soon."

The lack of reply had Luke frowning even deeper as he just looked down. He waited till his brother was gone before angrily stomping off to his bed. He roughly kicked his shoes off and laid down with a huff. He nearly forgot he even had someone over and was surprised as the bed dipped next to him.

Ashton nervously laid down and he asked quietly,"So, you're not out yet?"

Luke shook his head.

Ashton frowned,"I'm sorry. For ya know, basically making you come out to your brother."

"It's fine, he's not gonna tell anyone," Luke assured.

"Um, why aren't you out? If you don't mind me asking," Ashton said softly, as if he was afraid Luke might get upset or something.

Luke looked up at the ceiling and shook his head slowly, chuckling weakly,"It's the...the typical Christian mum thing. I mean, I know not all Christians are against gay people. I'm obviously not." Ashton giggled and Luke smiled at him, but then added,"But, she's shown signs...and I'm just scared."

"That's normal," Ashton agreed. "But, you'll have to tell her eventually."

"Eventually," Luke emphasized. "But, I just want to wait. Till I have somewhere to go just in case."

"My place is always free," Ashton promised, placing his hand on Luke's.

"Thank you," Luke said sincerely.

He did have places to go, though. He had Michael and Calum, two people who will always be there for him. But, he just didn't want his mum to know. He was afraid to lose her and he loved her too dearly to risk that.

"I know it's scary, don't worry. I won't force you or anything, it's your life. Trust me, considering what my parents did...I don't blame you," Ashton told Luke with a timid expression. He then changed the subject to a lighter one, "Who's Ben?"

"My other brother," Luke replied simply.

Ashton nodded and he bit his bottom lip, scooting over to Luke and hesitantly laying his head in Luke's chest. Luke was surprised at the comfort as Ashton lightly placed his hand on Luke's stomach. He soothingly rubbed his stomach and traced small patterns as the room became silent.

That was until Ashton spoke again, nuzzling his nose to Luke's collarbone,"Um, where is he? If you don't mind me asking."

"He's in the army," Luke admitted with a deep sigh. "He joined the army right after school and I haven't seen him since then. Every time he's out, he never comes home. He goes to his stupid girlfriend and I dunno." Luke glanced away as he muttered,"I...just kinda miss him. A lot."

He really hated talking about it. Ben and Luke don't talk a lot, never have either. But, that didn't mean Luke didn't love him. Ben is still his brother and he wished his brother would just call more. He knew Ben had the opportunity to do so. He just never takes it and that bothers Luke a lot.

The thing that sucked the most is his brother was in war right now, but he really was hoping Ben came back or something. He really missed him and fighting and arguing over the TV. He hasn't spoken to Ben in a year and it hurt. He hasn't seen him in three and every time they did speak, it was for a minute at most.

Suddenly, a pair of lips were pressed to Luke's cheek and it was then that he realized he was crying. He shyly wiped his tear, but Ashton just gave him a sweet smile. Ashton crawled over Luke and hovered above him. He peppered small kisses over his face and Luke chuckled softly, feeling his heart do this flutter-y thing that he hasn't felt in the longest of times.

Ashton told him with a soft voice,"I'm sure he misses you, too. Ya know, I um...I actually always wanted a brother. Or sister. Just someone." Luke nodded and Ashton continued while kissing his neck,"And, I think if you have one, maybe you should try calling him."

"I can't, he's at war right now," Luke grumbled and glanced at Ashton sadly. "Can we just change the subject? I wanted to know, do you um. Have you seen your parents since you ran away?"

"I didn't runaway, I escaped," Ashton retorted at the awful phrase. "But, no. And I don't want to see them. They hurt me a lot and didn't even care."

A frown tugged on Luke's lips as he lightly brushed his thumb against Ashton's cheek. "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry. But, don't you have any family or friends you can stay with? I just think you deserve more than a small room you sleep and live in. Like, where do you even shower?"

Ashton glared as he moved up more and looked at him in disbelief. "I shower at Zayn's, okay? I stay at Zayn's most of the time and that's that."

"What? Why Zayn's? Why don't you just live with him or something?" Luke rolled his eyes and sat up. "I mean, you basically stay with him anyways. Just live with him."

"I tried, I did for about a month. He took care of me," Ashton said with a glance to the side and looked away. "He...fell in love with me. Or so he said, but I didn't-- I don't love him. So, I just decided it was better to live alone instead of leading him on. I suck his díck and he pays for my clothes."

Luke was so sure that was basically being a prostitute. However, he didn't want to be rude and call him that. Instead, he nodded timidly and looked at where he saw Ashton fidgeting with a bracelet on his wrist. He took his hand and tugged on the bracelet, smiling when Ashton shivered at the feeling of his fingers brushing against his wrist.

Ashton continued,"Sometimes I do stay with him more than I wished. I...get scared at night. I see all those movies on TV and those creepy shows that have episodes at school at night and it scares me. I know you probably think that's stupid since I can totally kick ass when I wanna."

"Oh, totally. Shove those heels up Michael Myer's ass," Luke winked with a laugh.

Ashton giggled and nodded,"Exactly. Anyways, yeah I just. I get scared and I really wanted to try to find an actual house. But, I kinda like it here." He turned to Luke and leaned his forehead against the blonde's, placing a hand on his thigh. "It is cute, isn't it? I mean, it fits me well."

Luke smirked and pressed his lips against the boy's,"Fits as well as my díck in your ass."

"Eh, so it's kinda tight isn't it? Figured," Ashton joked and then tugged on Luke's shirt. "Now, I think it'd be nice if we can make out a little bit more...before I have to go, that is."

Usually Luke likes to have some time between each of the moments where he eats and have guests over. He would make Michael and Calum leave and get ready for dinner. But, Ashton was very persuasive, especially since he licked his full lips and allowed them to press to Luke's neck.

It was funny how their 'relationship' was. Luke was definitely dominant. He loved to fuck and go hardcore with people in bed. But, Ashton was very sexual and easily able to add his control in there. He liked to make Luke whimper and beg and Luke hated that. But he somewhat enjoyed it at the same time.

That's why he was so glad he had Ashton as a fuck buddy. He liked how it evened out. Sometimes Ashton would get a little more in control and grind down on Luke or suck him off or leave love-bites scattering his body. And then sometimes Luke would throw Ashton down and rough him up, pinning him and teasing him till he was begging for more.

Sadly, their making out ended with Luke sporting a hard-on and glaring at Ashton as he left with a smirk on his lips and shake of his hips. Jack interrupted and that's how that all happened. But, Luke just glared at him for the rest of dinner. The only reason he didn't say anything was cause he didn't want Jack to tell his mum he's gay.

And whenever Jack kept calling Ashton Luke's boyfriend, the blonde repeatedly tried to expain that they were not dating. They just kissed and cuddled and argued and comforted one another. So what if Luke cares a lot about Ashton? It didn't mean anything. Ashton was just his friend with benefits. If they are even friends, that is.

-

"You want me to what?"

Luke awkwardly laughed as he shrugged. Michael went to walk off and Luke grabbed him, tugging him back and jutting his lips out in a pout,"Please, Mikey? I know-- I know that you're just getting use to it. But, please, Ashton needs somewhere to go and I want to help him."

"My mum would never let him live with us and even if she did, do you really think Ashton would want that? I know you didn't ask him before you came to me or else he would be here talking to me," Michael retorted and crossed his arms after shoving Luke's hand off.

Luke groaned and went to speak again, but Michael was walking off to where Calum was waiting for him after he had got a pack of cigarettes from the store They were all heading to gymnastics and Luke was going for Ashton, but made it seem like he was going for Michael.

The thing is, Luke knew he was pestering a lot right now. But, he couldn't bring himself to care. Ashton really needed someone to live with. Even if he says he doesn't, he really does. He's only seventeen, he's not old enough to live alone and he's not doing a good job at convincing anyone that he is.

Ashton was literally sucking people off just to get food. Luke wasn't saying this in a rude way, it was simply a fact that wasn't good. Ashton shouldn't be doing this. He needed a mum and dad or just someone to take care of him. Maybe if Ashton lived with Michael, then he'll be okay.

As of now, Luke was stuck on who to ask and he just happened to know Michael's parents were nice and they would probably let Ashton live with them. They were accepting, so Ashton's outfits wouldn't be a big deal. They made a lot of money and they were nice. It was perfect.

Sadly, Michael wasn't fond on doing this. He didn't want Ashton to live with him. he wanted to continue being spoiled and having someone to take care of him and only him. In Luke's opinion, he thought it was a little selfish. But, of course Michael would never be one to admit he's selfish.

Luke trudged behind his friends and glanced around, hoping ideas would pop into his mind like on TV. Sadly, it didn't happen. He went inside and saw that Calum was kissing Michael good luck. He followed Calum towards the bleachers and saw that Ashton was already there and doing flips on a beam.

When he landed on his feet, Ashton looked over and he grinned when seeing Luke. The two both waved to each other and Luke ignored Calum's suspicious glances. He's allowed to wave to people. Doesn't mean he's fucking them. Though, he is fucking Ashton, no one had to know that.

Sadly, the time he hoped would be nice has ended as soon as he saw Zayn walking over with Ashton's purple bag. It was his gymnastics bag and Zayn looked rugged and ruffled with his sweats and a plain tee. Almost as if he just rolled out of bed and rushed over.

Zayn turned and his eyes landed on Luke. A smirk formed on his face as he trotted over and he greeted Luke with a smug,"Hey, here to visit your boyfriend?"

"Ashton isn't my boyfriend," Luke retorted simply and ignored Calum's confused expression.

Zayn laughed and shrugged,"Okay, whatever. But, I really need you to give him this bag. He left it at my house last night. He was very worn out this morning...he worked up a sweat last night."

Luke's jaw clenched,"I don't need the details, thanks."

"Aw, someone's jealous," Zayn snickered and tossed the bag on the ground. He then looked over and his eyes met Ashton's. Ashton blew him a kiss and Zayn smugly 'caught' it then told Luke,"Just know, Ashton doesn't stick to one guy. So, if you're looking for something permanent, be aware that my díck is in him at least once a day in two different ways."

"You're disgusting," Luke snapped and grabbed the bag.

Zayn just laughed before walking away and giving Ashton a wink. Ashton waved cutely at him before turning and his eyes met Luke's. The two held a seemingly understanding gaze. One that basically said Ashton will explain later. Luke just nodded before looking down at the bag by his feet.

Just when he was hoping no one would ask, Calum spoke up,"So, who the hell is that obnoxious hottie?"

"Zayn Malik," Luke pursed his lips, the name tasting like venom in his mouth. He explained further,"He's Ashton's...friend. Well, okay, he's obviously more and well, he's just an asshole and I hate him. He's rude and gross and always talks sexually about Ashton and it's so disrespectful."

The blonde crossed his arms childishly and he knew he was being silly. Luke wasn't dumb, he was aware that his words were lame and his anger was useless. But, he really just didn't like Zayn and he wanted Ashton to know Zayn talks badly about him constantly.

However, he heard Calum agree,"Yeah, I heard. But, I really think you're just jealous. No offense, but a lot of what you said was about Ashton rather than Zayn."

"It was about how Zayn treats Ashton. Which is disgustingly and terrible and rude," Luke tried to argue, but Calum just shook his head.

He told Luke,"I know you think you're defending Ashton, but you're just coming off as a jealous ex-boyfriend or something. Honestly, if Zayn hadn't been having sex with Ashton, would you be standing up for him like this?"

Luke wanted to say yes. To say he would defend him, but truthfully, he knew Calum was right. A lot of the anger was about the fact that Ashton was with Zayn last night and they had sex. He didn't like the idea of Ashton having sex with all these people, especially not Zayn.

A smug expression formed on Calum's face and he turned forward, watching fondly as Michael grabbed onto the bar, swinging forward and gripping onto the one in front of it. Luke wasn't very amused and just tried his best to stop thinking about Ashton. Maybe he should just leave.

However, he had to talk to Ashton. He needed answers and just to know what was going on. Half of him felt like he shouldn't care since they're fuck-buddies and nothing more. But, the other half knew that Ashton and him had more to this. That their relationship was passed friends.

Luckily, time flew by and Luke just kept his focus on trying not to snap at Calum every time he asked a question or tried pestering Luke. Sadly, Ashton did have to talk to his coach and Luke groaned as he waited and saw Michael and Calum waving to each other repeatedly.

Luke grabbed his phone and he clicked on his pictures, trying to find one of the homework he had to do later today. But, then he heard Calum gasp,"Whoa, what the hell? Is that Ashton?"

"Uh," Luke awkwardly tried to scroll past one of the pictures Ashton had sent him.

But, Calum whistled,"Shit, he's hot. Can I...?"

Now was the time that Luke really needed to say no. But, he hesitated and handed the phone over. He was surprised at how much Calum was into the photos. Does Michael not send nudes? He assumed so because Calum was going through every photo Ashton had sent Luke and was biting his lip and Luke was glad he didn't get hard over them, thankfully.

Why did he keep the photos? Luke had no fucking idea. He really needed to delete them. He just liked to keep them since he had a lock on his phone anyways. But, he knew that wasn't going to help much. He always forgets to delete them just cause they're rather hot and nice to look back on.

Finally, Calum whispered to Luke with an impressed expression,"He has a gorgeous body."

"Yeah, I know," Luke said snappishly. "No need to drool over it."

"Damn, someone's possessive," Calum laughed. "I still can't believe you're not fucking him."

"He's -- I -- We're just," Luke nervously looked down. "Yeah."

"I mean, look at him," Calum shoved the phone in Luke's face, showing a picture of Ashton. It was him with his body on full display, lingerie red and stockings matching. He was biting his lip and gripping himself through his panties. Calum whistled lowly,"He's so hot. I don't understand why you're not having sex with him."

"And I don't understand why you're looking at him when you have a boyfriend, so you might wanna watch what you say," Luke reminded as he motioned to where Michael was walking over since the talk with coach was over.

Calum shrugged,"It's just pictures, it's not like I wanna fuck him or anything."

But, Luke decided to turn to Michael and to ask him curiously as he came over, but Michael was exclaiming,"No, I won't let Ashton live with me!"

"No, it's not that," Luke quickly said.

"Ashton? Living with my boyfriend? Excuse me?" Calum gasped.

Michael assured with a kiss,"I told him no."

"It's a long story," Luke told Calum awkwardly and turned to Michael,"Anyways, hypothetically speaking, if a boyfriend looks at someone else's nudes when in a relationship, do you think that's okay?"

Michael laughed,"Hell no! Who even asks that? Of course it's not okay."

"But," Calum nervously laughed. "They're just pictures."

The pink-haired boy shook his head and sat on Calum's lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and kissed him quickly before telling Luke and Calum,"Saying they're just pictures is like saying it's just a kiss or it was just one time or it's just porn. It's never okay." He turned to Calum and said cutely,"I'm your boyfriend, so you should only wanna see me like that and want to be the only one to see me like that, right?"

Calum quickly nodded in agreement and kissed him, then glanced at Luke with guilty eyes. Luke just snorted, knowing that Calum was definitely gonna need to delete some things from his computer. Luke always knew Michael didn't watch porno and stuff cause he always said he only liked getting off to Calum. Sadly, Calum was different.

Luke glanced over and saw Ashton walking towards the doors. He grabbed Ashton's bag and rushed over to him, saying quickly,"Hey, Zayn dropped this off."

"Yeah, I saw." He took the bag and tossed it over his shoulder,"Thanks, babe."

"Babe?"

"I uh, I meant Luke," Ashton quickly chuckled and nervously looked away.

"Okay," Luke didn't believe him at all and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Ashton stepped over and he beamed, giving Luke a small kiss. They weren't very good at being friends with benefits. Usually those people don't kiss, especially not at such casual times. But, then again, Luke wasn't one to follow the rules.

When Ashton went to step away, Luke pulled him back and pressed his lips to the boy's. Ashton grinned against his mouth and Luke could feel how sweaty Ashton was from his practice, but he didn't mind and slid his hands to Ashton's hair, tugging gently on it.

A small moan left Ashton's lips and he whispered with a heavy breath,"I-I really need to go and change. Zayn is waiting for me outside."

"Zayn?" Luke frowned. "But, he was just here. Why didn't he just give you the bag?"

"I dunno. He's kinda weird," Ashton giggled and kissed Luke's nose quickly. "Anyways, I need to shower cause I smell terrible."

"I think you smell fine," Luke said shyly and looked down.

Ashton blushed,"Oh, well thanks."

When Ashton went to leave, Luke quickly pulled him back and hesitated. He then said,"Listen, before you go, I just...um, Zayn said some things. About you."

"Zayn says a lot of things. What did he do this time?" Ashton chuckled and headed to the locker rooms, but stopped outside since only people using the gym can go inside.

The blonde tried thinking of how to even explain. He said awkwardly,"Well, he sort of -- lately he's been bragging about you in bed and stuff. Like, the other day he talked about...ya know, rimming you and today he just bragged about having you over night and I dunno. It made me feel weird."

"Feel weird? Like jealous?" Ashton scoffed.

"No, I just think what he's doing is wrong. He shouldn't talk about you like that," Luke tried to explain as he lightly brushed his fingers across Ashton's arm. "He's so disrespectful."

"Disrespectful? He's nice, Luke. He treats me very well and so does every guy I'm with," Ashton said and moved away from Luke's hand. "Listen, I have sex with a lot of guys. Get over it. You should know that."

"Yeah, well how am I suppose to get over it? Who you have sex with effects me too," Luke countered and crossed his arms. Ashton went to argue, but Luke added,"It does, okay? It effects me a lot. There are STD's out there and they spread easily so stop acting like you're immune to things. I just want to know who you're with so I can protect myself and well, if Zayn's careless than I doubt you even use condoms."

"STD's? What the hell! Are you accusing me of having a disease?" Ashton was appalled and he pressed his lips in a tight line. "I-I don't even know what to say. You're...You're an asshole!"

Before Luke could argue, Ashton was angrily slamming passed him and Luke sighed deeply. He should have known this wouldn't end well. Honestly, bringing up the disease was just him trying to defend himself. He didn't know where he was going with it, but he panicked and didn't want Ashton to think he was jealous.

Of course, he did worry about that stuff. But, he just wanted Ashton to know that Zayn isn't talking right about him. He hates how Ashton is acting like this is all okay. It was wrong and bullying and gross. He didn't need people talking about Ashton as if he's nothing but a sex object.

Sadly, Ashton isn't caring about that. All he cared about was making money and finding ways of doing that. Luke didn't know what to think of that since Ashton was so careless with himself. It is barely even Zayn's fault anything. Ashton is letting it happen. But, he can't really say that since that's like saying people ask to get bullied.

Luke frowned and he waited out of the locker room for a few minutes, hoping Ashton might come out. Sadly, he never did and Luke reluctantly went to the gym and saw Michael was talking to Calum intently about something. But, then he looked up and shut up instantly when he saw Luke.

Before Luke could question what they were talking about, the boys quickly left and dragged Luke with them. On the way home, Luke didn't pester them about it. He was more worried about texting Ashton and trying to get the boy to accept his apology. But, Ashton never replied and he gave up. He can try to talk to him tomorrow, he knows where he lives now so it's okay.

They'll be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

When Luke was looking up symptoms of STDs, he realized he didn't even need to look it up. Because, side effects don't show until years later and he wondered how people even know if they have them in school considering they couldn't really get them until they had sex (unless their parents had them) and he doubts anyone had sex at the age of twelve.

Was he actually worried about having an STD? Maybe. But, that's not why he's been snapping at Ashton. He does have a fear of having a disease, doesn't everyone? However, he kinda doubts he has one. He's only had sex with Ashton, Violet, and two other guys before then. But, he topped. He always tops and it's less likely for the top to get a disease, nearly impossible actually.

However, what Luke was getting upset and worried over was mainly what's going on with him and Ashton. He had to admit, he was jealous a lot over how Ashton has sex with so many people. He didn't really like that and he wanted to ask him to stop, but there lies the problem.

They're not dating.

With no commitment, he can't stop Ashton from having sex with other people. He knew Ashton probably didn't want a commitment and Luke really didn't either. He just...didn't want Ashton being with anyone other than him. That wasn't a commitment, was it?

He's really lost on this, because friends with benefits can be very confusing. There were silent rules and unspoken agreements that he wasn't a hundred percent in agreement with. He liked that they cuddled, but isn't that a rule? Not to cuddle or even kiss? Yet, they always kiss.

Kissing was something Luke took as a romantic thing and that's not suppose to be part of friends with benefits. He figured Ashton was the type to not see kissing like that. Some people don't see it as a big deal, but it was to Luke. He only liked kissing people he was in a relationship with.

However, he was scared. Luke didn't know what Ashton thinks about dating. Maybe he's never even been on a date. Did he ever get into a relationship? Ashton's seventeen and yet, he's very...promiscuous. Not that Luke can even judge anymore, considering he's part of that now.

But, it's sad that people at such young ages are into fucking around and not staying committed to a person. Ashton only seems to have sex with older guys, too. Zayn was like, four years older than him and Luke knew that he stayed around that age when it came to sex.

It was then that Luke realized this meant he was special. If Ashton only fucks with older men, than why is he doing this with Luke? A blush coated the blonde's cheeks as he looked down with a small smile. He was obviously a gem in the rubbish that is perverted older men Ashton has sex with.

Except Zayn, cause okay-- he's hot.

Luke would probably have sex with him as well. But, two tops don't work well together and he would rather not have a díck up his ass. He doesn't understand how Ashton can handle that. It really seemed like it hurt and he didn't want his bum stretched like that.

And now he can't stop thinking of Ashton's perky, firm ass that he wanted to eat out. Luke groaned silently in the back of class and pouted, slouching in his seat with a frown. He was so horny, but Ashton wasn't talking to him and he would rather not have sex with so many people.

Besides, Ashton is very...experienced. He has gotten around and he was the best person Luke's ever slept with. Honestly, he was a beast in bed despite being a princess. Ashton was literally so good with what he does and even if Luke's jealous, it does come in handy sometimes.

Suddenly, he heard the bell ring and was relieved as he stood up with his books. He was spotting a semi, but that didn't matter. Luckily, he could hide it with his books. It was a little awkward as he left class with a tight smile on his face, however no one seemed to notice or at least didn't say anything.

Lunch was here and he was grinning when entering the cafeteria. He saw that the boys were at the table, waiting for him. Luke quickly got his lunch before heading to where his friends were sat, only to see that Ashton was seated with the cheerleaders and giggling like an idiot.

It was nice to see him happy instead of sad. Ashton typically doesn't like to hang out with girls aside from that one friend who he never talks to anymore. But, he does seem to like the cheerleaders. Luke had no idea why since Violet was a bitch and the others were sort of annoying.

Not that all cheerleaders are like that. Cause, Luke's mum was a cheerleader and she was so nice (still is, obviously)(though, she's kinda stingy). Luke didn't like to generalize. He was trying to learn to think bigger and better and so far, he was very pleased with how he is as a person.

"Hey, Luke, you know how you asked if Ashton could live with me?" Michael asked as the boy sat down.

The blonde nodded as he picked at his food. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It was obviously not my place to even suggest it."

"Oh, well my mum is thinking about it. But, I guess I can take it back. Obviously I'll need to introduce her to Ashton and everything, but she might be up for it as long as she likes him and stuff," Michael said with a shrug.

Luke hasn't really thought about it since he knew that Ashton might not like the idea. But, he was hoping he wouldn't mind since it was a home and everyone needs one. A home isn't a place to stay, it's a group of people and Ashton needs that.

Luke thanked him and Michael just waved a hand in dismissal. "Yeah, but now you owe me something. Mind helping me?"

Luke grimaced, but nodded. "I guess, but it matters what it is. I won't do anything that will involve me getting hurt or arrested. My mum will never bail me out."

"No, it's nothing like that. We just wanted to know if you can help us pull a small prank," Calum smirked and there was this glint in his eyes that Luke wasn't sure how to take.

He nervously bit his bottom lip. "Um, what kind of prank?"

"It's to the cheerleaders. We wanted to just take all their underwear from their lockers so that they have to perform bare naked under the skirts," Michael giggled into his hand as if it was the most creative thing ever. His sweaterpaws covering his mouth sweetly.

Luke was confused. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you're...friends," Calum gave him a look. "With Ashton, so we needed you to use that to your advantage and try to see when the lockers are open and leave it unlock for us."

Luke raised an eyebrow,"You want me to distract Ashton while I unlock the locker room? We're not even friends right now. We had a fight, yeah? So, I doubt I could do anything. Besides, why would he have the keys to the locker room? Shouldn't the coach have them?"

"I think they give it to the captain cause the coach usually is busy and she give them to like, that chick you talked to once? So she can unlock it for the others. And isn't Ashton co-captain? He has access to them." Calum sighed deeply,"C'monnnn, we wanna have some fun. Just do it."

This was literally the most childish thing they've ever done. Luke saw no point in doing this, but they were literally begging him and what's the harm? They were just panties. Those girls wear shorts under the skirts, don't they? He hoped so, cause if not, this could end terribly.

So, in attempt to re-mingle his friendship with Ashton, Luke got up and he flicked the boys off before heading to the table where Ashton was smiling sweetly at his friends. The girls didn't seem to be liking him, though. Luke could see how they were forcing laughs and then whispering when he wasn't looking. He felt so bad. Maybe he should be glad they're doing a prank, the bitches deserve it.

When he approached the table, he smiled at Ashton's outfit. The boy had a crop top sweater on with black jeggings. They looked amazing with his thighs and old converse that were worn out. He had a bow in his hair like always and part of Luke wanted to snuggle him while the other wanted to fuck him.

Ashton looked up when sensing Luke nearby. Luke sheepishly smiled and Ashton asked in confusion,"What the hell are you doing over here?"

"Came to see my favorite guy in the world?" Luke offered with a flutter of his eyelashes.

Ashton blinked. "You look like you're having a seizure."

"I love Caesar!" A girl gasped.

The other exclaimed,"Oh My God, same! Caesar salad is like, so good."

Luke looked at them with an 'are you stupid?' look before scoffing and turning to Ashton. He hesitated as he asked after clearing his throat,"Can we talk? Like, in private."

"Nope." Ashton smiled fakely.

However, Violet was sat next to him and she nudged the boy. She giggled while motioning to Luke, a smirk on her face,"C'mon, Ashton. Don't get an asshole. Talk to your boyfriend."

"He's not--"

But, Violet shoved him and Ashton nearly face-planted on the ground. He blushed, but frantically stood up and Luke beamed as he took Ashton's hand in his. He saw Ashton was reluctant, half-slouching. However, he didn't care and just led him out of the cafeteria.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but somehow he ended up leading Ashton to under the stairs. He knew they weren't allowed to leave the cafeteria and the last thing he needed was Ashton snapping at him for giving him detention. So, they needed to hide somewhere.

Ashton leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. He asked expectantly,"Well?"

"Um, I just. I wanted to apologize," Luke started off shyly, looking down. Ashton just stared. "Okay. So, I know...it was rude of me to basically assume you have an STD--"

"It was very rude, disrespectful and just plain mean! I don't have an STD," Ashton frowned as he flickered his eyes to the floor. "I use condoms, Luke. I -- I'm not sleazy. I don't just go around and suck off tons of guys and let them fuck me without a condom. I protect myself."

"Condoms don't always work, ya know," Luke quietly spoke up.

Ashton gaped. "Do you actually think I might have something?"

Luke anxiously bit his bottom lip, shrugging. "I don't know, okay? I just want you to check. Not cause I'm an asshole or anything. Cause, I...I care about you and it's best to check considering you do sleep around a lot. I'm not trying to be mean. I just worry about you. You may be safe, but you're safe a lot. Emphasis on a lot."

There was a pause as Ashton stared at Luke, lips pressed tightly in a line as he slowly began to wrap his arms around himself self-conscious. Luke saw how anxious and worried he was. He soon slouched a bit and hung his head low, curls bouncing slightly as he did so.

Ashton quietly forced out,"Y-You actually think I have an STD."

"No, I just think it's...possible," Luke admitted sadly. "Please, don't think about that, though. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. You probably don't. I'm just saying, it...it can happen. It happens to people and it's more likely with gay people who bottom and well, you do bottom every time, don't you?"

"Well, y-yeah," Ashton frowned and Luke gasped when seeing his eyes were brimmed with tears. "But, I didn't think I--but like. I'm safe. I have sex safely. I do. Every time."

"We didn't before," Luke retorted. "How do you know you haven't forgotten it once or twice with someone else?"

Realization smacked Ashton right in the face. His expression crumbled and Luke's heart ached as he saw tears pouring down his face. Ashton frantically shook his head as he let out a small cry and slid down the wall, till he was sat on the floor and covering his face with his sweaterpaws.

Luke felt so guilty for bringing this up. He was just trying to do the right thing and think about their health. He didn't think he'd actually scare Ashton like this. But, sometimes it's good to be scared. Ashton was aware now. Maybe he'll stop sleeping around now that he knew he was likely to get something.

Luke sat down next to Ashton, timidly wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder and Ashton instantly clinged onto him. He buried his face in Luke's shoulder while mumbling weakly,"I-I'm so sorry. I'm such a fuck up. I didn't even think -- I wasn't thinking at all. I'm so horrible."

"No, no. Baby, you're not horrible. I promise, you'll be okay," Luke assured softly as he gently carded his fingers through Ashton's curly locks of hair.

But, Ashton looked up at him with teary eyes and hoarsely spoke,"You can't promise that. I could have a freaking disease. I could-- I could be sick or something. I could have given you something."

And okay, he has a point. He knew that. But, Luke explained,"Just cause you might have something doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Lots of people live with STDs and don't even know it. They're perfectly fine, they're still alive. The thing is, it just depends o what you could have. How long have you been...sleeping around?"

He knew it was insensitive to ask. Ashton was obviously open about it, though. However, the question must have struck a nerve cause Ashton winced and slowly pulled away from Luke's grip. He seemed to be contemplating lying and Luke wanted to snap at him to be honest.

Then, Ashton admitted with a small blush,"S-Since I was like, fourteen."

"You had sex when you were fourteen?" Luke asked snappishly, then felt bad and sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't judge."

But, Ashton shook his head and rolled his eyes. "S'fine, I'm a slut, I know. I had sex at fourteen and it was with a twenty year old. I'm such a freaking idiot."

"Ashton--"

"No! Stop it. Stop trying to make me feel better. I'm wrong, what I do is wrong and everything about my whole freaking life is wrong. I'm gay and hook up with anything that has a díck and I wear clothes that aren't even meant for my gender-- I'm so gross. No wonder you hate me," Ashton muttered with a huff, looking up to stop tears from falling. "No wonder my parents hate me."

A silence fell, Luke watching as a tear fell from Ashton's eye and dripped down his pretty pink cheeks. He didn't know what to do or say. Ashton was so sad and he shouldn't feel that way. He wasn't a terrible person, he just did things differently than most people.

Surely having sex at fourteen can never be seen as a good thing, but is it the worst thing in the world? No in Luke's opinion. It is a bit weird and he couldn't imagine doing that. But, Ashton shouldn't hate himself for it. He's fine now. Maybe he has a few bumps in the road, but he's okay.

So, that's why Luke knew that his words won't help, but maybe his actions will. He quietly scooted towards Ashton and he gently gripped his chin. Ashton frowned, but then Luke lightly pressed his lips to the boy's, kissing him softly. To where their lips were light two clouds hugging lovingly.

Ashton was hesitant, but soon kissing back and Luke smiled against his mouth. His tongue licked at the crease of Ashton's lips till they were parted. His tongue grazed against the roof of his mouth and Ashton whimpered quietly as his hands were clinging to Luke's shirt and damp cheeks feeling sadly sweet against Luke's face as they tilted their heads to deepen the kiss.

That was until Luke pulled back, panted lightly. Ashton sniffled and their foreheads pressed together. Luke told him with a somewhat raspy voice,"I know...we're complicated and things are a little weird. But, what you did in the past -- hell, what you do now-- doesn't matter. It doesn't mean you're a bad person. How your personality is determines if you're a good person. Good people can make bad decisions and bad people can make good decisions. But, their decisions don't always determine who they are as people."

"I'm glad I chose you as a fuck buddy," Ashton joked weakly, trying to lighten the mood. He kissed Luke once more and mumbled against his mouth,"I hope you know that...I um. I--I care about you too. Even if you're a little annoying and rude. I still care about you."

"Ditto, princess," Luke snorted.

Ashton glared and punched his arm, but then giggled. His mascara was a little smeared and Luke knew that now wasn't the best time, but he couldn't help it as he eagerly kissed Ashton again. Cause, he's just so pretty and his tummy was beautiful and his eyes were so shiny.

Ashton shrieked quietly when shoved down on the floor and hovered over by a lanky penguin-like boy. He then grinned and kissed Luke back, the two making out under the stairs of the school. It wasn't the cleanest nor most private place ever, but it wasn't like they were up for privacy anyways.

Despite them both being a little awkward, their kisses were always wonderful. Maybe cause they just fit well together, lips molding perfectly together and tongues clashing as they fought for dominance. Cause, Ashton may be a bottom, but sometimes he's a bottom who likes to take a lead.

Of course, Luke did win and Ashton whined against his mouth. Luke then pulled back and was kissing down his neck till reaching his stomach that was shown due to the crop-top. He kissed down, letting his tongue stick out a bit and lead to his belly button that was pierced. He lightly flicked his tongue across it and Ashton giggled quietly before blushing.

"Shhh," Luke hushed. "Wanna blow you, princess."

"I'm not a pr--fuck," Ashton gasped as he felt Luke press his mouth against his bulge in his jeggings. "B-But, what if I have something and you--"

"Shut up and let me suck you off, okay?" Luke interrupted with a raised eyebrow, tracing his finger against the outfit of Ashton's hard-on.

Ashton pouted,"You're a bitch."

Luke rolled his eyes and well, let's just say a blowjob during school and right under the stairs was definitely interesting. As Luke sucked Ashton off, the bell did ring and Ashton was nearly close to coming. He tensed as the bell rang and Luke panicked, but he didn't stop.

Ashton glanced down, panting heavily and was sweating a bit from the urge to moan out when Luke teasingly licked across the tip of his length. Ashton clenched his eyes shut and fisted at Luke's hair to where it was hurting. However, Luke finally deep-throated him, hallowing his cheeks and glancing up at Ashton with his bright blue eyes and Ashton was coming down his throat in a matter of seconds.

Despite the fact that class started and they were late, they didn't regret it at all. Ashton's mood had lifted and Luke's mouth was sore, but he didn't mind. It was a sign of accomplishment. Proof that he was good at something. And, Ashton kissed him so hard that his mouth hurt even more afterwards.

Never has Luke ever felt so turned on in all his life. He came right in his boxers just from seeing Ashton struggling to stay quiet, watching him turn a bright red when realizing they just had public sex (even if it was only a blowjob). But, then they were both giggling quietly and some people might have noticed they were up to something, but Luke didn't care. He just had fun and that was all that mattered.

-

"Okay, so make sure you don't let him know that you're doing the prank," Calum repeated as they headed towards the bleachers to watch the girls do their cheer. "I know that you probably want to warn him and stuff, but we can't. He is a cheerleader and this is suppose to be towards all of the squad."

Luke retorted,"But, he never did anything wrong."

"He can be a bitch sometimes," Calum retorted with a shrug. "Just go with it."

The blonde frowned as they headed to the top of the bleachers and Luke noticed how Michael wasn't here yet. He wanted to ask why, but then saw Michael saying something to Ashton. The didn't seen very pleased and shook his head. Michael said something else and then headed over to where Luke and Calum were sitting.

Luke watched Ashton head to the other cheerleaders. He had some shorts on and a tight tanktop. It showed off his arms that were the only thing making him look masculine (stereotypical masculine, that is). He didn't have huge biceps, but there was more than a typical girl. He knew Ashton hated that.

The thing is, sometimes Luke always wondered if Ashton was transgender. He knew Ashton wasn't, because like Ashton said, he enjoys having a díck. And having a díck doesn't always mean you're a girl, but he likes having one and that's what usually makes you know you like being a guy. He doesn't want to be a girl, but Luke does think that sometimes he would prefer to be one.

Because, Ashton hated having biceps. He liked dressing more feminine and he leaned towards feminine things. But, then he remembered why they argued so much before. Luke was stubborn. He needed to remember that just because girls usually like certain things doesn't mean guys can't too and vice versa.

He sighed as he saw Ashton grab his pompoms. The boy grinned and did a straddle jump in the air. Violet nodded at him and then they both did it at once before laughing as their friend failed to do it. Some of the girls were still new to cheerleading and had to be taught to do more simple techniques.

Luke turned to the boys and asked,"So, how do I get Ashton to leave practice?"

"Well, we're stealing the underwear when they're taking showers before the game Friday so that they can't go home and get any, ya know? So, you're just stealing the key from the desk in the office," Calum explained while placing a hand on Michael's thigh. "I know it sounds dumb, but we really need to do this."

"Why? I don't get what the sudden plan is for," Luke chuckled.

However, his smile dropped when Calum admitted,"They hurt Michael."

Luke glanced to Michael, seeing the boy glance down sadly. He narrowed his eyes and turned to Calum,"Excuse me? They hurt him? What did they do?"

"It was when you were taking a test or something during lunch Tuesday. I had to talk to my teacher, so Mikey was alone and the girls just started teasing him--" Calum stopped as Michael looked up.

Michael frowned while explaining,"And I was like, okay whatever. I don't care, their opinion is dumb. But, they started making fun of Calum and saying I'm not good enough for him. Leslie had this crush on Calum before we dated, so I know she was jealous. And then she -- she just slapped me. I didn't want to hit back since she's a girl--"

"That's so dumb, Michael. If a bitch slaps you, you slap back!" Luke insisted and huffed while crossing his arms. "Gender doesn't matter. If she's gonna hit you, do it to her."

"I don't think hitting back is a good way to solve a problem," Calum spoke up.

Before Luke can call him a hypocrite, Michael groaned,"I was trying to explain something!" They went quiet and Michael licked his lips nervously,"Anyways, she slapped me and I tried to just hold my anger in and leave. But, her friend tripped me and then they started...throwing food on me and the principal came in and stopped them."

"Is that why you changed your clothes?" Luke asked, remembering Michael had changed outfits.

Michael nodded and Calum wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, kissing his forehead. "And that's why I need to get these bitches back. We can't let them get away with hurting my boyfriend." Luke rolled his eyes and Calum glared,"And you're not gonna let them get away with hurting your best friend, are you?"

"I..." Luke knew this was wrong. Revenge won't solve anything. But, he also hated that the girls did this. He knew not all of them participated, but the majority did, right? So, he reluctantly nodded,"Okay. Fine. After they change and stuff, I'll make sure Ashton stays back and I'll distract him while you guys get the keys."

"How are you gonna distract him?" Michael asked innocently, so oblivious.

Luke held back a blush at Calum's knowing stare and just awkwardly said,"I...I'll just do it, okay? Focus on your task. I can handle my own."

Michael pouted at his snappy tone and Luke turned forward so he was looking at the field again. He didn't know exactly how he'll distract Ashton, but he knew maybe he can do something like blow him or fuck him against a locker? He needed his attention the whole time and to make sure he couldn't hear anything.

Ashton's loud during sex, especially when he's getting rimmed, so maybe that'll do. Then again, he didn't want Ashton's moans to be so loud that Michael and Calum knew they were fucking around. He didn't want anyone to know he and Ashton have something going on. It'll be way too obvious if Ashton's moaning in the locker room. Especially since it echoes.

While practice went on, Luke tried to formulate a nice plot against the stupid echoing locker rooms. He didn't know if Ashton was even up for anything. What if he tries fucking him and Ashton is too stubborn? Ashton won't be for the plan since he loves the cheerleaders and thinks they're all so nice and sweet.

Some are, yes, but most are faking it. A lot don't even like Ashton. Luke heard them gossiping once. Violet especially hates him. She only let him on the team cause Luke fucked her, for Christ's sake. But, Ashton didn't know that and Luke needed to make sure he never did.

Suddenly, an idea occurred and Luke got up. He gave the boys a quick smile before dashing to the bathrooms inside the boys locker room. Ashton used the girl's since he gets bullied a lot for using the guys. Luke locked the door and then he made sure everything was nice before stripping down and taking a pic of his body, then sent the picture to Ashton.

[To: Princess ☺☺☺]

Hey baby, you look nice out there. Stay in the locker rooms after everyone leaves? We can have some fun x

It was subtle and nothing out of the ordinary of something he would say. So, he grinned and was semi-hard. However, Ashton would take care of it. He knew the boy had his phone with him on the bench outside. He likes to check it when taking a water break.

After putting his clothes back on, Luke went outside and he saw that Ashton was looking at him. Luke held up his phone and motioned to it with a wink. It was like a signal saying to check his texts. Ashton was confused, but nodded and Luke saw something was off with him.

However, he went to the boys and when they went to ask what he did, Luke waved them off. He just watched as Ashton checked his phone after drinking some water. Ashton suddenly coughed and Luke laughed loudly when seeing him spit out his water with a flushed face.

Michael was gasping for air in between laughter, resembling a dying seal as he gasped out,"W-What the hell was that?"

"Um, I just sent him a funny picture," Luke said with a fake grin.

Calum snorted, leaning down and whispered to Luke,"Your díck is pretty funny looking."

"Hey, shut up, boomerang!" Luke shot back.

A pout formed on Michael's face,"Hey, are you talking about my boyfriend's díck?"

"It is not a boomerang!" Calum blushed as he shouted, glaring at Luke and Michael. "You know what? Fuck you, bitches." He pointed to Michael,"I don't need you, I can suck myself off!"

"Is that possible?" Luke whispered to Michael.

Michael looked thoughtful. "Hm, I dunno. But, I would love it if it was. I mean, my lips were made for blowjobs."

Luke chuckled as he nodded in agreement and turned back to where Ashton was awkwardly standing. He must be hard, but since he tucks himself, it was probably weird walking around like that. Luke felt proud to know his body can make someone get turned on instantly.

When Ashton looked at Luke, he gave him a thumbs up to signal that yes, he was up for it. Luke smirked and nodded once before leaning back. He licked his lips, knowing he had the perfect plan in mind for how they would be spending their time together. He didn't always plan sex, but when he did, he planned it perfectly.

The rest of practice was full of tension. Luke and Ashton both kept doing sexual motions to each other. Like, Luke would do a wanking motion and Ashton was at cheerleading practice, so he did a lot of techniques that were way too pleasing to watch. Luke wondered if other guys get hard when they watched cheerleaders.

Luckily, it wasn't long till it ended and Luke got up. He gave his two friends a signal and promised to text them as soon as he got Ashton away from the door. They didn't ask how he was going to distract him. Maybe they just knew they didn't want to know what was going on behind the scenes.

Luke went to the hallway by the door of the locker room and he waited for the girls to leave. Sadly, they took forever to get ready and showered. He knew some didn't shower, but the ones that did were taking forever and he was throbbing in his jeans, ready to burst.

Finally, he heard the giggles fade and the doors open and close. It wasn't long till the doors open and he smirked as he saw Ashton's head pop out of the door. Ashton whispered seductively,gripping onto the side of the door,"I have a surprise for you..."

"Oh, really?" Luke quirked, heart beating faster as he stepped forward.

Ashton looked down the hall, making sure no one was there before slowly opening the door and Luke's mouth went dry. Ashton was dressed from head to toe in the sexiest lingerie Luke's ever seen. He had on a similar outfit to one Luke saw in a picture Ashton sent him.

He had on stockings that went to his knees, a pair of sexy black panties and a sheer top that sort of looked like a dress and was a little ruffled and Luke's eyes were probably black by now from lust. He licked his lips and Ashton giggled as he grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

He shut the door and Luke eagerly kissed him, mouth prying Ashton's open and pushing him against the door. He heard Ashton's sharp intake of breath, but Ashton just gripped onto his arms and tongue roamed against Luke's while Luke blindly made sure the door was unlocked.

Ashton breathed heavily when pulling back and smiled smugly,"Like it, I-I'm guessing?"

"Fuck, y-yeah. Why did you bring it to school?" Luke asked in confusion, pressing his mouth to Ashton's neck as the boy leaned his head back for better access.

There was a pause and Luke was about to glance up and make sure he was okay. But, then Ashton awkwardly admitted while suppressing a whine,"Uh, I-I...was kinda having plans later." Luke tensed and then Ashton quickly said,"B-But, I'm cancelling them."

Part of Luke was hurt to hear this, but the other remembered that he was only really doing this at the moment to help his friend out. Ashton went to say something, but then he shrieked as Luke lifted him. Ashton wrapped himself around the boy and moaned as Luke bit down on his bottom lip lightly.

Luke made sure they were hidden towards the back so the boys didn't see and he pressed Ashton to the locker, kissing him frantically and sloppily. Ashton's lips were his favorite thing ever and he couldn't get enough. He groaned as Ashton thrusted forward so their hips rutted together.

The blonde panted,"I-I want to --I want to try something."

"M'kay," Ashton nearly slurred, eyes half-lidded from the way Luke was grinding up on him.

Luke suddenly pulled out a bandanna and Ashton was blushing fiercely. Luke told him with a smirk,"I wanna gag you, is that okay? Not to where you can't breath, just...to where you're sort of being forced quiet."

"I thought you liked how I sounded?" Ashton pouted.

But, Luke chuckled and let Ashton down. He lightly smacked his bum and retorted,"Well, I wanna rim your cute ass and see if you can do it without being loud. Sort of like a challenge. Oh," Luke pulled out another (he got them from Calum, who uses them in theater). "And I wanna blindfold you, too."

Ashton seemed nervous,"I-I never did this before."

"Don't worry, I'm just eating your cute ass out. If we like it," Luke paused to turn Ashton and wrap it around his eyes, leaning down to whisper hotly against his ear,"Maybe we can try it again while I'm fucking you. Does that sound fun?" Ashton nodded quickly and Luke pressed a chaste kiss to his parted lips,"Good. Now, try to be quiet for me, princess."

"I'm not a prin--mmpf," Ashton whined as Luke wrapped the bandanna around his mouth and huffed.

Luke laughed before tying the knot and kissing his neck. He waved his hand in front of his blindfolded eyes to make sure he couldn't see anything. Then, he got his phone out and quickly texted the boys that they needed to be quiet when they're walking in the room.

Luke then got down on his knees and he stripped off his shirt. He had Ashton press his hands against the locker so his bum was out and Luke let his fingers tuck under the elastic of the panties. He pulled them down slowly and licked his lips as he saw Ashton's pretty ass ready for him.

He wasted no time in reached out to squeeze Ashton's bum, feeling the cheeks between his fingers as he began to eat Ashton out slowly. He heard the boy gasping at his mouth being on him, lightly letting his tongue lick a thick strap over his hole as Ashton's small whimpers were barely heard from the bandanna muffling them.

He circled around Ashton's hole, licking and taking small prods at his entrance, just enough to see Ashton struggling to not press back against his face. He licked and licked, trying to get Ashton to basically ride back against his tongue. He wanted Ashton's thighs to start quivering like they do when he's extremely turned on.

He licked all around the outside of his hole, taking small jabs constantly to tease Ashton, but the boy was holding back. Luke mumbled against him as he heard the boys slowly walking in,"Baby, ride against my tongue. C'mon, let me eat you out properly."

So, Ashton nodded and he pressed back, grinding his bum against Luke's tongue. Luke squeezed Ashton's cheeks as he began licking again, only this time, he prodded deeper into Ashton's hole. He could hear Ashton's muffled gasping above him and began to grind down further back his tongue to chase the pleasure.

When Luke was trying to focus on eating him out, he peaked a bit towards the side to see if he could catch where the boys were. He saw Calum grabbing the keys and feverishly lapped his tongue around Ashton's hole as the boy moved on his tongue. He really hoped the boys couldn't eat him eating Ashton out or else that would be hard to explain.

Thankfully, he saw them leaving and focused on Ashton now. He could feel Ashton's thighs shaking beneath where his hands were gripping them and knew he was going to come soon. Luke went full force inside of Ashton suddenly. He thrusted his tongue as deep inside of the boy as he could, licking hard.

Gripping Ashton's bum, he helped him rock back and forth over Luke's face, as if telling him that it was okay just to grind on him cause Ashton was holding back and Luke just wanted him to go for it. He wanted to make the boy come from just his tongue, to see if it was possible and he knew it was.

"Fuck-" He heard Ashton's muffled voice as he continued to grind harder back on Luke's mouth.

Luke groaned louder, surely feeling himself suffocating, but somehow not caring at all because dying from Ashton's ass suffocating him was surely not the worst way to go. Suddenly, Luke dove his tongue in deeper and Ashton arched his back, meaning he was going to come now.

He began to grind back hard and Luke was surely going to die of lack of oxygen or something, but he didn't complain, feeling as Ashton rode back on his tongue as he came all along his stomach. Luke felt so hot and turned on by seeing this, knowing they literally were fucking around with the boys having been in the room and he followed shortly in his pants, breathing heavily as he pulled away.

His hair was surely a mess, mouth wet and lips swollen but he was very pleased. He looked up and saw Ashton slumped against the lockers, barely able to stand. Luke got up and he winced a bit, grimacing at his soiled pants. But, just reached up and untied the blindfolds.

Ashton turned with a hazy expression as he giggled loopily,"That was fun."

"Of course it was," Luke teased, going to kiss him.

But, Ashton held his hand up,"Ew, your mouth was on my ass. I'd rather not."

"Bitch, please! I kissed you after your mouth was on my díck before," Luke complained.

However, Ashton just shrugged and went to ask if he wanted a blowjob, but looked down and bursted out laughing when seeing Luke came just from that. Luke blushed and sheepishly tried to hide the evidence. It was really embarrassing to know he was that easy to come.

Luke sighed and awkwardly said,"Well, I should go home."

"Already? No shower sex?" Ashton frowned.

But, Luke just grabbed his bag and said,"I um, I have things to do. But, text me tonight?"

Ashton seemed off guard, but he slowly nodded and suddenly said as Luke went to leave,"Oh, by the way, Michael told me you told him about where I live."

Luke muttered,"Fuck."

"Thanks for that," Ashton said with a sarcastic smile. "And he also said you asked him if I could move in with him." Ashton stepped forward and patted Luke's shoulder on his way to his locker,"I know you wanna be a hero and save the day, but next time just try to keep things to yourself."

Luke told him with a frown,"I just wanted to help, ya know? I know you and Michael are friends and figured you wouldn't hate the idea."

"I'm his friend. I want to be his friend, not his little orphan or something," Ashton retorted with a scoff while nonchalantly stripping right in front of Luke.

A small pause was there as Luke glanced at Ashton's díck before sheepishly clearing his throat. He told him with a sigh,"I know, but I just-- aren't you lonely? I can't imagine living alone at school. Maybe when you're older, but you're only seventeen and you've been here for a while."

It was rude to assume, but Luke just wanted to know if he ever felt alone. Ashton seemed like the type to like attention, obviously, so being on his own must be hard. Then again, Ashton was a mystery and Luke found a few pieces of his puzzle, but it was still incomplete.

Ashton wrapped a towel around himself and halted. He turned to Luke and just said simply,"I like to be alone."

Luke felt bad when seeing Ashton's expression and he nodded before leaving with a deep sigh. He was glad Ashton wasn't too mad, but he felt like Ashton was keeping his anger at bay. He was sure Ashton was going to go off on him for it later, but as of now, he probably eased him with the sex.

The blonde headed out and tried not to think about it too much. Ashton didn't get that mad. He was okay. They just had sex and now they were getting along again. Obviously Ashton wasn't too pissed off since he let it happen. But, then again, who would pass an opportunity like that up?

A frown tugged on Luke's lips as he headed out and saw that the boys just left him like that. They could have at least texted or something. Did they hear them? He really hoped not. That would be uncomfortable. No one wants to hear their best friend rimming someone.

When Luke called his mum, he lied and said he was held back for some tutoring. She didn't seem to believe him. But, she didn't pester and Luke sprayed on some deodorant he uses in gym and covered his pants with his bag when she picked him up at the front of the school.

That night, the boys confirmed they had the key and plan 'cheer-venge' was in the works. It was simple and dumb and perverted, but they're all gay, so it's not like they wanted to jack off to girls underwear. Well, except Luke. But, that's only cause Ashton wears them and maybe he did that night when sexting the boy, but no one had to know.


	15. Chapter 15

"Luke, you're failing six of your classes."

The blonde grimaced as he slouched in his seat, trying not to get annoyed at how the counselor was staring at him. She had her hair in a bun, glasses perched on her nose and a snazzy blazer on. Her face showed dissapointed, as if she knew him enough to even be dissapointed in him.

Since he had study hall, his teacher had sent him down to the office. They were showing concern that he didn't care about school and they were right. He doesn't. He has no motivation and nothing keeping him grounded enough to where he wanted to do good and be a good student.

The majority of the time, Luke didn't even stay away in class. A lot of the time, he just kept his head down and he didn't pay attention to anyone. Unless one of his friends was in the class, he slept or was on his phone. He didn't give a fuck anymore, he just wasn't smart.

A lot of people think he's lazy and he was, but he was stupid even before he got lazy. Every time he put effort into something, it's like nothing wants to go up. His grades always dragged down, his motivation wasn't there as he kept seeing the letter 'F' on his papers and he hated it.

It wasn't a good way to look at his work, but once he saw a work sheet, he imagined there was already an F on it and so he didn't try anymore. Cause, if he put effort in his work and still failed, he might as well not waste his energy anymore. His logic wasn't the smartest, but that's how he worked.

Of course, no one cared anymore. His mum gave up on him, his friends didn't bother helping him since he wouldn't accept it and his teachers were the only ones pushing anymore. Eventually they'll stop. They already just give him this look when he turns in a bullshitted test and it seemed like they were all the same expression;

Disappointment.

Every look on their face, the expression in their eyes as they tsked once looking over his paper quickly. They just knew he failed and that's why he doesn't try. Everyone gave up faith in him, including himself. He knew he was never going to graduate and he was fine with that.

He didn't care, because he was just going to work at a restaurant or something anyways. Why should he worry about school when he won't even get a good job in life? Luke was a failure and he was going to deal with it. All he needed was a decent job. Tons of families live with parents that have low paying jobs and they're okay, so he should be too.

When he told his counselor this, she clenched her jaw and nodded slowly while writing something down. He felt like he was at therapy or something. He didn't sign up for this. All he wanted to do was sit in study hall and sleep on the desks and ignore everyone around him.

It was Friday, for Christ's sake. He didn't want to spend it moping, but that's how it seemed like it would be considering his counselor didn't look at all happy while scrolling through his grades over the past couple years, only to notice a dramatic change in year ten.

She turned to him and asked curious,"Is there a reason you stopped doing your work in year ten?"

"Not really," He shrugged, slouching in his seat and looked around the room. "I mean, it got harder and I didn't understand it. So, yeah."

She nodded,"And why didn't you ask for help?"

A snort left his lips as he shook his head and was amused yet annoyed. "Ask for help? Do you think I haven't tried? I have. A lot. I asked and asked and no one wanted to. So, whatever." He then added,"Even when the few people did, I still wouldn't understand it. I'm just dumb and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

The lady frowned,"You'll get nowhere in life if you think so negatively."

"I'm not negative. I'm just dumb at school, but I'm really good -- well...I'm not that good with people skills. But, I --" He paused and frowned a bit when realizing he wasn't really good at anything. Well, unless sex counts, but he can't exactly say that.

She noticed his contemplation and smiled sympathetically. He wanted to smack her for being so pitiful, but decided against it and just rolled his eyes. The lady reached down and grabbed a pamphlet, handing it to him and he raised an eyebrow at the title.

'How to Get Through Teen Depression.'

The title was already making him laugh and he shook his head in disbelief. She thought he was depressed? Luke can assure anyone he's not depressed. A little pissed off at life, but not depressed. He may not be all smiles and cheers, but he's definitely more positive than negative when he tries to be.

Despite knowing he wasn't depressed, he flipped through and looked at 'signs'. He did have a few, but that was dumb. Doesn't everyone wear long sleeves? Doesn't everyone get tired? Doesn't everyone avoid people? He felt like they were trying to find something wrong with everyone nowadays.

He rolled his eyes and said simply,"I'm not depressed. I like to eat, sleep, hang out with friends and hate school. I feel like I'm a normal teenage, honestly."

"Luke, this is serious. I need to know if you've ever for one second thought you were truly depressed. Was there ever a moment you contemplate suicide or self harm? Felt extremely insecure? Whether over your body or anything," She said with a serious expression on her face.

At first, he wanted to jump up and confidently say no. He hasn't. But, he has. Of course he felt insecure over his body and just himself in general. However, like mentioned before, hasn't everyone? Not everyone is depressed. He was just insecure. There's a huge difference.

Luckily, the bell rang and Luke was so relieved. He snatched up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. Before he could leave, his counselor said,"Luke, you need to get your grades up before the end of the semester. It's critical. I already called your mum and we think tutoring might be the best solution."

"W-What? Tutoring?" He gaped, feeling his heart drop. "Why? I'm not that stupid! I don't need help, I don't want it! I just want to have fun and be a kid, is that so much to ask? I'm almost eighteen, why should I deal with all this stress? It's not fair! You pressure us to think about university and our future so much that we can't even have a good time being young!"

"Excuse me--"

"No! I'm not doing tutoring, I'm not gonna stress over these stupid grades that don't even matter in life! When I go to my wedding and my kids wedding and my mum's funeral and every important event in my life-- these stupid letters won't matter, so they're useless," He angrily exclaimed and slammed the pamphlet on the ground, leaving with the door slamming behind him.

Luke huffed as he stomped down the hall. He knew he was being rude and childish, but he was sick of this. He's been avoiding these dumb grades for so long, but of course they caught up with him. He didn't see what the big deal is. Why does any of this matter? He hasn't even chosen a career. He doesn't know what he wants, but he knew it didn't involve any of those classes he hates.

All school did was make him feel stupid and like a small person in a big world of smarter people. Just cause he's failing school doesn't mean he's stupid, right? He's still smart, isn't it? Luke felt a lump in his throat as he leaned against the lockers, wondering why and how his life got so pathetic.

The boy slid down the lockers, spreading his legs out as he rubbed his face in frustration. He just really hated school. Unless he's with his friends or something, he hated it. Without the boys, he would have never made it this far. He's really thankful for them, but he still didn't see the point and he never will.

He saw a few people late for class and wondered if he should just skip or something. What was the point anymore? He's failing and won't get a higher grade. He might as well drop out now. But, he knew his mum would never allow this. She would kick him out or something.

Before he could contemplate leaving anymore, there was a buzzing sound and he pulled out his phone. His face went a little red when he saw a picture of Ashton with a pretty pair of panties on and stockings. He must have taken it before school, considering he saw Ashton in class.

[From: Princess ♥]

Hey, are we meeting in the auditorium or? x

Oh, shit, he forgot. Ashton wanted to have a little fun, but Luke couldn't bring himself to do so. He was just pissed off and unless Ashton's ass wanted to be ripped in half, it was probably best not to do anything with him. Besides, he really wanted to get out of here.

Luke ignored the text and he got up, running a hand through his hair and wiped his teary eyes. He looked ridiculous with his eyes all red from the tears and lip a little swollen from biting it constantly. He had a habit of that and it may look hot in the moment, but it's not afterwards.

The blonde went to leave and went down the hall, glancing around to make sure no one saw him. He was surprised his counselor didn't bother trying to grab him before he left. She must have lost hope. Everyone has. It was just obvious, considering he wasn't exactly the most worthy person to try saving in school.

When Luke turned down the hall, he tensed and felt his phone buzzing again. He groaned and grabbed it, seeing it was another text from Ashton. Another picture was attached, this one of him with a pouting face and puppy eyes. Fuck, he's adorable. Luke hates him.

[From: Princess ♥]

Baby, c'monnn. I need you :(

He was literally begging, fuck. He's so hot. Luke couldn't do it, though. He was just getting more annoyed as the texts repeated and he wanted to leave and he was just having a bad day. Everyone has them, so it's not his fault. He was normal, that's all. But, Ashton was getting whiny and so he replied simply.

[To: Princess ♥]

Can't, I'm leaving. Skipping today, sorry.

There, easy as pie. He grumbled and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Luke saw the front desk was busy with teachers gathered around, so he turned and went towards the band room area. There was a door down that hall, so he should be able to sneak out there.

He sneaked down and made sure no one was around. Luke peaked down the hall and saw a couple people going to the bathroom and giggling. He ignored them and let out a breath of relief when he saw that they were gone. Luke rushed off and he pushed the doors open, grinning when no alarms went off.

That was easy.

Not that he expected much. People make it seem like a big deal, but every school is easy to sneak out of. There's always that one door they need without an alarm and Luke found it. The band area was easy to sneak in and out of, so he already was aware of it's availability.

Now, was the problem where he didn't have a car. He really didn't think that through. Luke hesitated and nervously looked around. Maybe he could get a bus, but that would be risky. He didn't look that young, but also didn't look that old. It would be a pain and he lived too far away to walk.

Suddenly, a voice whispered,"Hey, pretty boy."

Luke let out a high-pitched scream and smacked the person, kicking them in the crotch as a reflex. He then blushed when seeing Ashton whimpering and gripping himself through his...overalls? Luke raised an eyebrow, but then smiled cause it was kind of cute.

The boy, despite being in pain, always looked amazing. He had a pair of jean short overalls with a long sleeve black tee that was laced on the sleeves and then cute black wedges, it looked like. He wasn't sure. Sadly, he was too annoyed to enjoy the beauty and scoffed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Luke snapped.

Ashton squeaked out,"Y-You seemed mad, and obviously you are. But, I just thought --" He took a breath and timidly stood higher after his balls stopped hurting. He cleared his throat and smirked,"Well, I thought maybe I could help cheer you up? I'm wiling to help."

Luke rolled his eyes,"I don't need your help. I'm going home."

Maybe he shouldn't be so snappy, but he can't help it. He's not in a good mood and Ashton's over here, stalking him and following him around like a lost puppy. He knew the guy didn't have many friends, but Luke wasn't in the mood and he made that very clear. Of course, Ashton didn't listen.

"But, why?" Ashton pestered as he followed Luke, a curious look on his face.

Luke turned to him in disbelief,"Do you really like annoying people or something? I want to be alone!"

"No, you don't," Ashton retorted like he knew everything in the world. "Where are you going anyways?"

"Home."

Ashton grinned,"Okay, I'll come with you."

"Ashton, I don't want company right now," Luke huffed in annoyance, feeling his blood pressure rise with each word the boy said.

"Shush, you do." He then sung teasingly,"Baby, can't you see...I'm calling..."

"Ashton, seriously, stop."

It wasn't like Luke was angry or mad at Ashton, but he's in a bad mood. No one should mess with him when he's in a bad mood. He snaps at everyone and it's not even their fault. He just couldn't stand people when he's angry or upset.

"Geez, someone's crank." He then chuckled and poked Luke's cheek with a teasing smile,"C'mon, grumpy pants...I know you wanna crack a smile. Stop acting like that."

Luke sneered as he roughly grabbed Ashton by the strap of his overalls,"I said I want to be alone, can't you see that? I'm not in a good mood, so stop!"

His loud voice had Ashton flinch, the glare in Ashton's eyes slowly fading as he gulped. "I-I can see you're upset over something. I just, I wanted to make you laugh or something. Maybe get you off? I don't know. You don't have to be so rude like that."

"Why the hell would I tell you anything?" Luke laughed, as if amused by the thought.

Suddenly, Ashton was glaring and roughly pulled from Luke's grip. He argued,"Maybe cause I sat around and I told you what was up with me! I told you my passed and you opened up about your brother, so I don't know-- I assumed we were friends? Is that so wrong?"

"Us? Friends? Considering a lot of what's been going on, I doubt we're friends," Luke snapped, referring to how they go from fucking to comforting to sucking each other off. He then gripped his bag a bit tighter and said in the heat of the moment,"You're nothing but a good fuck, okay? Deal with it."

Ashton tensed and he seemed stunned. "A-A good fuck? Wow, thanks."

Luke felt a lot of regret in his chest and he wanted to turn back and tell him he didn't mean it. Explain how it was a mistake and he's just having a terrible day. But, Ashton didn't even look at him. Luke doesn't deserve his eyes on him anyways. But, it hurt to see how easily his head turned when Luke glanced back.

There was a long silence as they both stood there and then Ashton was gone. Luke saw him quickly walking off and his arm reached up, as if to wipe tears on his face. Luke didn't expect that,that's for sure. He knew Ashton got upset easily, but he didn't think he could ever make him cry.

A pang was in his chest and he shakily leaned back against the brickwall. He really hated how he always did that. He snapped at people without meaning to, he said things that weren't ever true and he hurt so many people. His brother was just the tip of the iceberg, but Ashton was the whole damn thing.

Luke slowly shook his head and he stood up, slowly walking home without even looking back anymore. He wasn't sure why he had to act this way. Did he want attention? Did he really have depression? Was he bipolar or something? He didn't know. He just knew he had a problem.

Luckily, his mum was working and he had the house to himself. Because, he just angrily threw things and kicked off his shoes and he didn't stop. He grabbed a pillow on he couch and let out a loud scream that was muffled and well, he ended up crying on the couch till he fell asleep, body finally relaxed after all the stress he had.

-

The game was heated and the competition was vague. Neither were winning or losing-- quite the opposite of what should be happening. A game needs a winner, but it was tied. Their school was tough, but the opposing team was ahead by their speed, yet neither were truly ahead of the other.

Luke wasn't into sports, so his interest wasn't showing and he was leaned back more. There was a lot of tension in the air because the boys were sneaking into the girls locker room to take their underwear now. He regretted doing this, but he also knew that they sort of deserved it.

The blonde wasn't sure what exactly happened. He knew the basics, like that they did hurt him mentally and physically, and that was enough for Luke to agree. Because, Michael didn't deserve that. He's such a good person and he didn't see why those girls thought it was okay to hurt him.

Why hurt a little kitten like that? He's much more than just a guy. Everyone is more than just a person. And the fact that people think it's okay to hurt someone just cause they're jealous, bored or think it's funny isn't okay. Luke was so hurt by what happened and he couldn't believe someone didn't like Michael cause he's the best person ever.

Maybe they have their fights here or there, like when he and Michael argued about the whole nail polish and Ashton wearing skirts thing. But, it wasn't that serious. Luke really does love Michael, they're best friends and he didn't like the idea of a person hurting his best friend.

So, he sat up with a glare on his face and looked over the crowd of people. The cheerleaders were in the showers right now and the boys had returned with smirks. They had a bag with them and he knew the underwear was in there. Luke chuckled in amusement and scooted over.

They were at the top, so they were in the far left corner and not able to be seen unless people were looking back. It was nearly seven, so it was dark out and they were sneaky with the way they held the bag on their lap. Michael was sat on Calum's lap as Luke dug through the bag.

He grimaced when pulling out raggedy panties and shrieked, gasping as the pair fell down and landed on the grass. He leaned over the bleachers and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as Calum and Michael chuckled at the way he reacted to the panties.

Calum said with a snort,"You're so gay."

"I think panties can be sexy on a guy, but it's weird knowing a girl has worn those," He said with a look of disgust and handed the bag back to Michael.

They were looking at each and trying to guess who wore which ones. It was a little gross to be touching each pair, but they wore gloves due to the chilly weather and if they looked dirty, they didn't touch them. Luke couldn't believe he was sat at a football game and playing with panties.

He chuckled and decided to just toss the bag on the ground. He glanced down to where he saw the game was getting aggressive, the guys kicking the ball to the side and another sliding under him, foot slamming against the ball and kicking it across the field. Damn.

Luke was impressed, but he glanced over and gaped when seeing the cheerleaders walking timidly to the field. They seemed a little awkward, which meant the plan worked. They were all naked under their skirts and Luke was snickering quietly at their faces.

He turned to tell the boys, but then grimaced when seeing Michael deeply kissing Calum, arms around his neck and pulling him closer with a small giggle against his mouth. Luke rolled his eyes and roughly smacked their arms which only made them whine and ignore him.

"Guys, the girls are out!" He whispered hastily and they groaned, but pulled away only to be laughing their asses off when they saw the girls timidly standing there.

However, it wasn't just them. Ashton was there as well, only he seemed perfectly fine. He just casually had his hands tugging at his skirts to pull it down a little. Luke was very suspicious, but also just annoyed because he was mad at the boy and also a little guilty over what happened.

When they went into the middle of the field during the break, Luke and the boys watched eagerly. They didn't know if cheerleaders wore shorts or not, but they obviously were hoping they didn't. It would be a lot more amusing to see them flop, but sadly it didn't go as planned.

They did fine and performed decently. Everyone could tell something was up, though. Considering they were being a little tense and self-conscious, it was awkward to watch. However, they didn't mess up and just kept pulling their skirts down, to which their coach wasn't pleased.

Luke stared more at Ashton, though. Ever since they're fight earlier today, they were ignoring each other. Luke really didn't want to go to the game, but he did just for his friends to support them. They meant a lot to him and he wanted to proceed to watch the cheerleaders make fools of themselves.

However, that didn't happen. At least, not right away. It took till the end where they did one last performance and that was when it happened. It was hilarious and definitely worth the wait as the boys scooted down some to watch the girls do some flips and perform fine.

That was until Violet was at the top. They ended up with the pyramid and Ashton was at the bottom, holding the girls up since he's stronger. However, when Violet flipped off, going to land on her feet, she gasped and the pyramid plummeted. Not just that, but a girl grabbed onto her skirt for support and Violet's shorts were pulled down, her butt on display for the whole crowd.

It was silent.

Then, the crowd was laughing their hands off and people recording were zooming and pictures were taken, snapchats being sent and everyone was going ballistic.Violet's face was red and she quickly tried to compose herself while pulling her shorts back and skirt over them.

Michael was laughing his head off as he high-fived Luke and kissed Calum. "She totally deserved this!"

However, Luke felt his heart drop a little when he saw the girl getting up and running towards the locker room. She was crying and he didn't like that. As much as she was a bitch, he didn't like making people cry. That's why he always hates being mean, but sometimes he does it and doesn't realize the consequences.

"I-I don't know," Luke hesitated. "We made her cry, guys."

"And her and her little pose made Michael cry," Calum snapped as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Do you really think she didn't deserve a little revenge? She's embarrassed. He was hurt. She tried lowering his self-esteem. This will blow over, but he's gonna live with her words forever."

Luke didn't reply, just nodding timidly and glancing to where the cheerleaders were heading to the locker rooms. He saw how Ashton was looking around and seeming suspicious. He must know something is up. He really hoped Ashton doesn't find out cause it'll really cause some problems.

Luke was sick of them fighting and he really wanted them to date or something. He was gaining so many feelings for Ashton. What he said before, about him just being a good fuck-- it wasn't true at all. He was angry and really hated how that came out. But, Ashton won't believe that.

And, if Ashton found out about this prank and knew Luke didn't prevent his underwear from being stolen. If he knew Luke didn't stand up for him, well that will be it. They won't even be fuck buddies anymore. They'll be nothing but enemies and he didn't want that to happen.

The boy was glad the game ended as he got up, following his friends down the bleachers. Calum kept a hand on Michael's hip, steadying him as they went down and Luke noticed families were talking with shame for the school. He felt so bad and he was really starting to wonder why they even had to amount to this. To think revenge is the answer.

However, he didn't blame them for wanting to do it. Michael was humiliated and hurt. Calum wanted to protect his boyfriend from the bitches who made him cry-- it was natural to want to get back at a person. But, they didn't have to proceed and actually do it.

When Calum glanced towards the cars, he tsked. "We should wait a bit. It's crowded and I'd rather not get into that traffic."

"Do you think it'll be on YouTube?" Michael asked with a giggle, leaning his head on Calum's shoulder. "I saw so many people recording it. It'll be viral."

Luke frowned,"Guys, c'mon. Do you really want it to go viral knowing the girl will get hated on and live with the guilt knowing we did it?"

"It's no big deal. It'll be fine, ya know? She'll get called a slut for not wearing underwear, but that'll be it. I'm fine living with the guilt. They could've told the coach that there was an incident, but they didn't," Calum shrugged.

But, then they all tensed as they heard someone clearing their throats. They turned and Luke blushed when seeing the whole cheerleadering squad standing there with crossed arms and glares on their faces. They had changed into sweatpants and t-shirts and didn't seem pleased.

Luke then noticed Ashton was there as well. He was towards the back, seeming unsure if he wanted to participate. But, he was there and he was against Luke. He was going to join the cheerleaders instead and that hurt so much. However, Luke couldn't really be mad. He was a victim.

One of the girls snapped,"Oh, so this was some silly prank? You guys were perverts and took our underwear?"

"We're all gay. We weren't using them as something to jack off with," Michael snorted, rolling his eyes. "Besides, it wasn't a prank. It was revenge."

Violet laughed half-heartedly,"Oh, revenge? I get it now. Someone's butthurt over the fact that we happened to know he's a loser and decided to point it out. Well, sorry, Mickey, but life isn't all fun and games. Sometimes people see your flaws and they enjoy pointing them out."

"And sometimes people see your ugly ass and they want the world to see it," Calum sneered, wrapping his arm protectively around Michael. "Why don't you just leave? We don't want to see you right now. Might wanna check YouTube by the way, I'm sure people will love seeing you're the next viral idiot trending on twitter."

Luke glanced to Ashton and he mouthed 'i'm sorry' but Ashton just scoffed and glanced down. He didn't seem very pleased and Luke wanted to just grab him, pull him to the side and explain himself. He was just doing this to help his friend. Not to embarrass him or his annoying friends.

But, then Luke's heart dropped as Violet laughed,"Aw, Luke's looking guilty. Does he regret pranking his boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Ashton spoke up, glaring at Luke. "We're barely even friends."

Luke's heart ached and he pleaded,"Ashton, I didn't mean to get you into this. I was going to try to ask the boys not to take yours, but --"

"But what? That could've been me! I could have been the one face-planting and having my ass spread all over the internet like a loser!" He then turned to Violet and whispered,"No offense."

She chuckled in amusement,"Oh, honey, none taken. But, wait, you're not dating? Thank God. It would've been embarrassing to know Luke would have basically cheated on you."

Everything was silent, only the sound of cars pulling out of the parking lot heard. Luke ignored the confused glances towards him and he mouthed 'please don't when seeing Violet's smirking expression. She couldn't do this. He wouldn't know what or how to defend himself.

"What do you mean cheated?" Ashton asked quietly, glancing at the girl.

Violet smugly stepped forward, eyeing a shameful Luke with a loud voice,"Yeah, Luke, why don't you explain what I mean. Explain how exactly Ashton got on the squad. Tell everyone just how innocent you really...aren't."

He couldn't. He can't. He felt his heart pounding and hands were sweating. How can he sit here and explain that he slept with her? His friends were staring at him like they didn't know what to do. If they should or shouldn't stop her. But, it seemed like the second one was what they were going with.

"I...I um, I slept with you," He whispered and she raised an eyebrow, as if saying to speak up. So, he turned to Ashton and he explained,"I had sex with her, okay? I'm sorry. I did. I know it was stupid, but it's the only way you could get on the squad and you were so fucking sad. I didn't know what to do to help!"

Ashton gaped,"You had sex with her?! You slept with her to 'help' me? How exactly is that helping me? God, you're an idiot! That's like prostitution."

And yeah, Luke wanted to snap at him and say him sleeping with guys for clothes is no better. But, right now all he could do is hate how Ashton was making this out to be. He was an idiot for doing what he did, but that's no reason to get angry.

However, Violet added,"Oh, honey, he fucks way better than a prostitute."

"Oh, I know!" Ashton angrily replied as he stood in front of Violet. "And I know just how well he is, so stop with the rubbing in face thing-- cause, it's not working."

Luke blushed fiercely as he saw his friends staring at him with wide eyes. Neither Michael nor Calum knew Luke had sex with Ashton (many times). Calum knew about the nudes, but that's it. Now he was really embarrassed that they were cleaning out his closet like that.

Violet laughed at Ashton and shoved him,"Well, I was obviously a lot better than you."

"Oh, really? I ride díck like a pro, so shut up," Ashton argued and shoved her back, not caring that she was a girl.

She shook her head frantically and pointed out,"No, no. You're a boy, bro. You may wear skirts and make up, but I'm the real girl here. I'm the pro at sucking and riding a boy, cause my body was made for it. So, stop tucking your díck and painting your nails. Cause, you're never gonna be a girl and stop trying to be."

Gasps were heard and Ashton stared at Violet with the most offended and hurt expression ever. Luke slowly went to comfort him and stand up for him, but Ashton slowly stepped back and he turned, disappearing around the corner.

Luke watch as Ashton stomped off and he hesitated. He glanced at his friends, seeing some girls yelling at Violet and others defending her, but Michael and Calum were shouting at her. So, Luke then chased after Ashton with a frown on his face and grabbed his arm.

Ashton turned to him and snapped,"Don't touch me!"

"Please, don't listen to her," Luke said softly and saw tears brimming his eyes. "She's an idiot, okay? She was a bitch and I know this hurts, but they were all pretending to be your friends. You deserve true friends and it hurts now, but you'll find people way better than them."

"It's not that, Luke!" Ashton angrily said as he looked at the boy. "It's you. You're the one pissing me off right now."

"Me? Wh--oh. Ashton, don't be mad," Luke pleaded as he loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "I know it sounds terrible. But, I had to do it. I wanted you to get on the squad. It makes you so happy and confident and you literally looked heartbroken when you found out you didn't make it."

There was a pause as the two just looked at one another, Ashton seeming unsure of what to say. Luke knew it wasn't the most romantic thing ever, but maybe Ashton will see his reasoning behind it. Maybe he'll understand that he just wanted to see him happy.

But, Ashton repeated,"You had sex with her."

"I know."

"You're gay."

"I was desperate," He countered with a deep sigh as he brushed his thumb against where he was holding Ashton's wrist. "It's so stupid, but it's true. Do you not realize that I did it for you? I did it cause it makes you happy. Obviously I felt gross after having sex with her...but it was worth it cause you literally lit up when you found out you made it."

"Was she better than me?" Ashton scowled.

Luke was surprised by the question and blushed a little. He never really liked to compare sex. It was different with everyone. And maybe she wasn't terrible, but his opinion was bias considering he doesn't like girls and he was starting to fall for Ashton.

He shrugged and awkwardly said,"I-I don't know, I guess? I don't even like girls, you know that."

"Was she better than me, though?" He pestered, a glint in his eyes and lips pressed in a tight line.

Almost, like he was jealous. But, why would he be? He keeps insisting they're only fuck buddies, so there's no point in being jealous. Luke didn't know how to take this. He didn't want to get happy, but he needed to keep this in memory cause it was kind of cute.

Luke scoffed,"Fine, yes you were better. Obviously you're more experienced. But, it was one time and she's just a girl. I don't like girls, I like guys. So, why does this even matter? She was quick and we barely kissed or anything."

A look of annoyance and disgust showed on the boys face. Ashton shook his head slowly and tugged his hand back. "I don't care, okay?"

"You asked!"

"Cause, you fucking slept with her!"

"Why do you care? You're on the squad now. Be happy," Luke huffed and crossed his arms. "I did it for you. Why don't you see that?"

"Whatever," Ashton rolled his eyes. "I still wasn't good. If I didn't make it like the other girls, then what's the point? I wasn't good enough! Now I'm gonna be the joke of the squad. I'll always be the one who only made it cause my 'boyfriend' slept with the captain!"

"You were amazing, Ashton! She was intimidated," He tried arguing.

But, Ashton glared,"I sucked, I was terrible! But, even If I'm okay now, I can't just be on the squad cause you slept with her. I'll be made fun of and the girls will hate me more than they already do." He angrily took out the bow he had in his hair and tossed it on the ground towards Luke's feet,"I quit, okay? So, thanks for nothing. Next time, just stay out of it."

As the boy walked off, a pained feeling lingered in the air of his presence. He knew Ashton was right, but he also wished he would try to understand. Despite the fact that Luke had slept with her, it was still Ashton that made the team. It was still Ashton that got to be co-captain.

His talent was what made him stay, even if it was Luke who got him on the squad. He hated how insecure the boy was. He shouldn't quit just cause Luke is an idiot. All these mistakes Luke made shouldn't effect Ashton. But, sadly, Luke made mistakes involving him and he hated himself for it.

The boy slowly grabbed the bow from the ground and he looked at it with sad eyes. It was pretty, sparkly and purple. It was such an Ashton thing to wear. A smile smile tugged at Luke's lips as he closed his hand around the bow and closed his eyes, hoping that Ashton will forgive him one day.

Luke sighed as he turned and saw Michael and Calum standing there. Both looked sympathetic as they held their arms out and Luke moved quickly, accepting their hugs gratefully. He didn't know how much he needed a hug till now and he was so happy they didn't hate him. Not that they had a reason to.

But, who knows anymore. Everyone seems to hate Luke at the moment and his confidence was slowly dropping. Not only was he failing school and at life in general, but the one guy who made him happy was never going to forgive him. Ashton was someone who gave him confidence and now that he hated Luke, the boy's confidence was gone and he didn't know how to get it back. Or if he even deserved it.


	16. Chapter 16

It's embarrassing when you find out you have a test and have no memory of hearing there would be one. Luke was aware that school was coming to the halfway point, but he really didn't think there was an exam. Now he was so sure he was never going to pass school considering he didn't study.

How can he study when he has more important things going on? His brother is in the army, his mum is constantly trying to get him to go to church more, his fuckbuddy hates him and his friends are barely talking to him. Luke was too sad to sit and study for astrology or astronomy or-- what class is he even in?

Luke didn't care about school. He didn't care about anything, honestly. No, he's not depressed or thinking of suicide like lots of people assume. He's just...done. He's so uncaring for his education that he won't even spare a glance at the books he tried to sprawl out in front of him.

But, it didn't really matter.

Nothing matters. He's going to die one day, will school matter then? No. He's going to get married one day, will what grade he had in spanish matter? Nope. So, he really didn't give a fuck. He just wanted to be happy and school wasn't doing that for him. If anything, it made him hate himself more than ever and want to end his life at one point.

It was sad to say, but there was once a time that he was fifteen and so overloaded with school work. He would force himself to study for hours and then it made him literally have an anxiety attack and he doesn't even suffer anxiety. So, that was definitely saying something about how much pressure school can put on kids.

Of course, people will disagree. Everyone is different. Luke didn't know what he wanted to do, though. He was lost with himself and just cause he's lost doesn't mean he should go to school, that doesn't seem very fair. It's like someone saying 'you're confused with your sexuality? Just stay straight for a while'. At least, it was in his opinion.

He ruffled his hair a bit and tapped his pencil while sitting in the hall. School starts in ten minutes and so far, he didn't feel very pleased with his progress. He was actually trying to study, but like mentioned before, it was useless. His brain wasn't working. He wasn't a very smart person.

Luke has tried it all. Tutoring, different types of tutors, staying after school, online, and so on. It just doesn't work. It improved him in the slightest bit, but not enough to where he passed. He knew that this would fail him if he didn't get a good grade. He hated how that's what life was based on nowadays; grades and scores and ranking.

A silly number/letter meant so much to people nowadays. How many followers you had, how high your grades are, who's in the top one hundred, what your high score is on a game-- it was so sad. Luke felt like he was in a world that didn't even care about why they were at the top, just that they were.

Luke knew he would love to be at the top too, and not just sexually. He just knew being number one was amazing. However, it gets to be too much. There's pressure to even be close to those people. If you fail, you're compared. If you're at the top, you're compared. Why is there even ranking and listing anyways?

The blonde angrily crumbled the paper up and threw it in the trash, missing completely. He didn't even care anymore. He roughly slammed the book shut and saw people were staring at him. Having a breakdown in the hall was not the best idea ever, but their judgment was nothing to him.

Luke bit his bottom lip and took a shaky breath. He was seriously freaking out. It was just an exam, but he knew his mum would be so mad at him for failing and he knew he was going to fail. No matter how hard he would try, he will fail. He knew that because there was nothing he knew on that sheet and guessing was guaranteed failing.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice and glanced up to see Ashton was walking with Michael and Calum. What the hell? Luke hesitated and wanted to go over and see what that was about. But, he stopped himself and watched as Michael laughed loudly at something Ashton said, grinning largely and wrapping a friendly arm around the boy.

No.

Luke stared at them with hurt filled in his eyes, chest aching at the sight of his friends hanging out with someone he's fighting with. They need to side with him, that's what friends are for. He didn't like seeing them together like that. Not when they're supposed to be together and best friends forever.

Nothing was worse than seeing your friends hanging out with a person you're not talking to. Luke wasn't mad at Ashton, but Ashton was mad at him. So, Luke was trying to be mad back and he needed his friends help with that. Sadly, they never understood the brocode and just went on with their merry ways.

As the bell rang, Luke got up with a glare and he saw Violet smirking as she walked over. Luke tried to rush off, but of course she stopped him with a giggle,"So, Ashton looks hot today."

"Go away, grape," He snarked, eyeing her in disgust. "I can't believe I ever had sex with you. You're a terrible person."

She scoffed while following and retorted,"Says the guy who fucks a guy that dresses like a girl."

Luke tensed. He knew he once acted that way. Before, he use to always joke and be rude about Ashton wearing feminine clothing. However, he grew over the past month and didn't think of it that way anymore. Ashton actually looked nice in 'girl' clothes and worked it very well.

"Shut up, you're just jealous cause he's hotter than you," Luke snorted and rolled his eyes.

His argument made Violet gape in horror. She shook her head slowly and angrily snapped,"I got that bitch on the team, so don't even think about speaking to me like that! He quit, but I still did it. I'm a good person."

"A good person doesn't beg a gay guy for sex," He laughed, trying to turn to leave.

But, she grabbed his arm and sneered,"And a good guy doesn't sleep with someone to get what they want. They work for it. He also doesn't steal girls underwear to prank them." She eyed Luke and shook her head slowly,"I don't know what I saw in you. A hot guy with a hideous personality? What a sad life."

"And a pretty face hiding an ugly personality; I guess we're not that different after all," Luke faked a pout and fluttered his eyes. "Just two lost little souls."

She snorted,"Whatever, asshole. You're gonna regret this."

Luke was a little confused on what she meant. But, he shrugged and said,"Whatever. I don't care. Do your worse, I can handle whatever prank you pull on me."

There was a pause as a smirk grew on her lips. Luke rolled his eyes and he was already going to be late to class, so he stopped for a water break. Might as well sip some H2o before heading to his hell. He didn't really care anymore, like he said, it was all a waste of time anyways.

Luke headed to class with his head hung low, eyes staring at his scruffed up shoes. He didn't know what Violet was going to do to him. He knew it was probably gonna be some dumb prank like dying his hair pink or stealing his boxers. He didn't mind, it was just a silly prank. He'll get over it.

When he got to class, he was proud to see his teacher glare at him. If they're not gonna like him, he'll at least love it if they hated him. It was better to be hated in his opinion, if you give them a reason to. Like, sometimes people hate him for no reason and so he gives them a reason. At least he'll know why they do.

The blonde headed over to his seat and sighed deeply, plopping next to Ashton. The boy wore a pink dress that revealed his stomach, belly button piercing reflection from the light above their seats. He had a pink bow in his hair and sandals on his feet. His nails and toes were painted white with pink polka dots. He's obviously talented and has too much time on his hands.

Ashton looked over at him and grinned. He had mascara on along with some light lipgloss. Luke only noticed because he notices everything nowadays. At least, anything having to do with Ashton. That's how he knew the grin was an evil one and he was definitely going to get messed with today.

"You know, Michael and Calum are very nice people," Ashton hummed nonchalantly while stacking his papers and flipping through the worksheet they had for study guides.

Luke scoffed,"I know, they're my best friends."

"I see," Ashton snorted, smirking a bit. "And, they seem to hate you. Honestly, I never heard them rant so much in my life. Especially Michael. Like, he didn't seem very fond of you."

His words hurt a lot. Michael was talking bad about him? They're friends, why would they do that? Is it because he didn't tell them about him and Ashton? Whatever the reason, he hated it. He never talked badly about them behind their backs. Knowing they did really wasn't settling well with him.

Before he could say anything, Ashton was looking in a compact mirror and sticking his tongue out a bit. He asked the boy nonchalantly,"Should I get a tongue piercing? I don't know if that'll look trashy or not."

"Like a belly button piercing is any better," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Luke snapped and huffed in frustration. He saw Ashton roll his eyes and asked in disbelief,"You just told me my best friends were talking bad about me and you're gonna act like it doesn't matter? I thought you were nicer than this."

Ashton sneered,"And I thought you were gay, but nope. You went and slept with Violet. So, I guess we were both wrong. Next time, just let me handle my shit and you can handle yours."

Luke flinched, but frowned when he saw Ashton angrily writing his name across the top of the paper. It was amusing since he was writing so hard that the pencil nearly broke. Luke chuckled before he just looked down at his own paper, trying to ignore his aching heart while he doodled on his own paper.

He didn't understand why Ashton was so mad about him sleeping with Violet. Ashton obviously had sex with other people when they were fucking around, so why can't Luke? Is he mad specifically because it was Violet? The reason behind it? Because Luke never told him? Luke was so lost with what Ashton was thinking about.

For the rest of their study time, neither of them talked. Luke felt Ashton nudging his foot every so often with his own, but otherwise he kept himself quiet and not bothering the other boy. Luke didn't even study, honestly. He kept his pencil going in circles until the paper broke after it ripped.

Finally, the teacher was handing out the test packet and Luke sighed deeply as he looked down at it. He was already scared as soon as he saw question one. He didn't know the answer. It was hurting his brain and he wanted to return it and just give up, but he didn't want to seem like a wimp.

When Ashton got up, Luke glanced at him and just sighed while putting his books away to open his exam packet. The teacher was passing out pencils and he heard Ashton sharpening his own. He had a pink, sparkly one and Luke nearly laughed. But, he didn't since that was mean. He was learning, honestly.

After some time passed, Luke was surprised as he heard,"Ashton Irwin, what are you wearing?"

Everyone was looking up and Luke timidly did the same. Shit, is he going to get in trouble for his outfit? It was against the dress code. But, Luke didn't think it was fair to get detention for wearing something that expresses yourself. They're like, one of three schools in Australia that don't have uniforms because 'we want our students to express their personalities' yet they get in trouble for doing just that.

Ashton was confidently smiling as he said,"Clothes, ma'am. I got the dress for my birthday last year."

"The dress is way too short and is revealing your stomach. Either put on a hoodie or you're getting detention," She said simply while looking over the instructions for the exam.

Ashton gaped,"Why? It's pretty!"

"It's against school policy. Now, sit down and cover up or I'm writing you up," She snapped while shaking her head in annoyance.

Luke felt bad as Ashton quietly went to his desk. The blonde saw him digging in his bag. People were giggling and pointing at him. Luke hesitated when he saw Ashton frowning since he couldn't find a hoodie or jacket. He then sighed and timidly went in his bag, seeing his black hoodie that had his brother's old college name on it.

He shoved it to Ashton quickly before looking down and writing casually. Ashton tensed in surprise, but a small smile tugged on his lips as he tugged the hoodie on. It was huge on the smaller boy's 5'10, slim body. He snuggled into it and it nearly reached the end of the dress alone. Ashton turned and mouthed 'thank you' with a sincere expression.

Luke just shrugged, trying not to get all blushy. It would be embarrassing to explain why he's blushing over nothing. The two boys were glancing at one another for part of the test and that's when Luke realized he's totally failing this test. There's no way he can actually pass it. He just can't.

However, he felt like he needed to.

Not for his sake, but his mum's and the school's. He wanted to make everyone happy, even if it didn't matter to him. It somehow mattered to other people and he hated making everyone so mad and upset at him. So, Luke needed to at least get a C on this stupid exam so he can pass it properly.

That's why, for once in his life, Luke took matters into his own hands. He quietly looked over at some point and he could see Ashton's paper nicely. He knew this was bad and that he shouldn't be doing this. But, he had to. If he wanted to pass this class, he needed a good grade and Ashton was smart, despite skipping class a lot.

He was pretty sneak in his own opinion. Luke kept making sure no one saw and that Ashton didn't notice his eyes glancing over. However, he wasn't sneaky enough because towards the end of the test, Luke tensed as he saw a hand slap over his paper and he jumped, face going red when seeing the teacher giving him a raised eyebrow, not at all amused.

"Uh," Luke stuttered out, seeing Ashton turn and frown a bit when realizing what happened.

The teacher crouched down and she whispered, a fake grin on her face,"Why don't you and I head in the hall for a minute and have a nice little chat?"

"Am I allowed to answer no?"

"No."

So, Luke was embarrassed. His head hung low and he quietly grabbed his bag and binder, feeling his eyes mist over with tears. He's not one to cry, but he felt not only extremely guilty, but humiliated and like he betrayed Ashton. All those things added and he knew this was the worst thing he's done.

When he stepped out in the hall, he leaned against the door and listened as he was scolded, ranted to and practically yelled at. He hated being snapped at. It made him feel like a little kid. Then again, he did act like one today. He's old enough to know cheating is wrong and that he should be more mature than this.

After a lot of talking and explaining, the teacher just muttered under her breath while she still gave him a zero. He got a zero on his exam. And, he also had detention after school and was getting a call to his mum about his grades. Once again. The third time this week. Isn't she going to be so proud?

Which is just what the teacher said,"Kids like you are a waste. You're not gonna amount to anything, you know that right?"

He tensed, heart dropping when seeing her disgusted expression. He couldn't believe she just said that. She's his teacher, yet she just insulted him? Really, he could have her called to the office. Teachers are not allowed to talk to their students like that, but he couldn't find himself doing so.

Instead, Luke just looked down and didn't bother replying. She knew he was right and that's just it. There was no use in trying to talk back since he agreed. He won't amount to anything. He was a failure and always will be. That's why he walked into class, ignoring the disappointed expression on his teacher's face.

Luke timidly went to his seat with tears in his eyes and he frowned deeply when seeing people staring at him. Luke slouched in his seat and burrowed himself in his black and grey sweater. He didn't blame them for staring. It's not often he gets called out of the room like that.

But, what hurt the most was Ashton. He didn't even look sympathetic. He seemed more angry than anything and Luke figured it was because he cheated off Ashton. It made sense, but it also made Luke a little sad that Ashton was only angry, not even wondering why Luke cheated. Yet, Luke didn't ask for the jacket back. He liked it more on Ashton anyways.

-

"--And Ashton's split was fucking awesome! I never saw people cheer so loud before," Luke heard Michael rambling to Calum as he went to their locker.

At first, they didn't notice him as they kept rambling about the boy. Luke just wanted to smack them, honestly, all they ever talk about is Ashton and it was getting ridiculous. Yet, he didn't blame them. Ashton's awesome and he really wanted to talk about him as well, but he can't.

Talking about Ashton made him think about Ashton and when he thinks about Ashton, he just wants to pull him into his arms and cuddle him to death. It was silly to think, but a lot of the time, he wondered if he was truly falling in love with him. If he is, he's really avoiding that as best as he can.

The thought of love was scary and Luke would rather not think about it. Sometimes he does and gets this upset feeling in his stomach mixed with the enthusiastic butterflies. He wondered if Ashton got those too, but he doubted it. Ashton was probably always able to have sex and have no feelings for the person.

He glanced at his friends, sad that they weren't even noticing him standing right there. Luke hesitated and went to speak, but they turned and finally saw him. Michael awkwardly smiled and Calum beamed. But, the expression was obviously fake and made Luke's heart hurt even more. He didn't know why they were so against him right now.

Calum said with a chuckle,"Hey, what's up Luke?"

"Um, nothing really. I got detention...for cheating and my mum is so pissed off at me. Like, she sent me fifty texts in all caps." The two boys gave him sympathetic looks and Luke explained,"I was just really sad and desperate. I know it was wrong, but it was hard to focus and I couldn't help it."

Michael shrugged,"Yeah, well."

His lack of response had Luke taken back. Why were they like this? What did he do to make them so upset? Obviously he's done things to Ashton and he's not proud of sleeping with Violet. However, this didn't give them a right to basically act like he was the spawn of Satan and ignore him like that.

Sometimes he wondered if they're even his friends. They certainly don't act like friends in his opinion. Every time he tried to talk to them or make conversation, they act so bored and awkward. If they want to change the subject, they can. But, it seemed like they wouldn't be listening anyways.

Luke asked quietly,"D-Do you guys hate me or something?"

"Why would you think that?" Calum frowned, but seemed guilty.

The blonde timidly picked at his binder and muttered,"Well, you're just ignoring me and you don't even talk to me anymore. I see you around Ashton all the time now, do you like him better than me? Are you replacing me?"

"Of course," Michael laughed half-heartedly as he rolled his eyes. "You're so jealous, it's annoying. Why does this have anything to do with him? Ashton's our friend, ya know?! We can have more than one friend."

"But, you're ignoring me!" Luke felt like a kid begging his parents for attention, but he felt so abandoned. It was hard for him not to get upset over this.

Calum shouted,"Cause, you're an asshole, okay?! You're being a bitch and you slept with Violet as a bribe to get Ashton on the team and you always snap at him and this time it's your turn to get yelled at!" Luke flinched and Calum let out a heavy breath,"I'm sick of it, Luke. I'm sick of you."

There was a loud ringing and Luke stood there as people were now rushing to the buses. He saw his two friends leaving, Michael tucked into Calum's side, neither looking back towards him. They hated him. They were sick of him. For something Luke was trying to do as a good thing. He just wanted to help Ashton.

Never have they been so mean to him before. Usually if they fight, it's over and done with in a day or two. But, they don't leave each other like that. Calum and Michael wouldn't snap at him and end it at that note. They're best friends, yet he's noticed they act like frenemies, if that.

Luke timorously went to the room for detention, unable to hold a tear back. He wiped it in frustration and sat down, trying not to get upset. He was annoyed with everyone and everything lately. His family, his friends, Ashton and school. It was suffocating him and for once, he just wanted to be alone.

Sadly, he can't.

There was a small knock and Luke looked up, surprised to see Ashton anxiously walking in. He had a bruise under his eye and his hair was a little tousled, bow loose. He looked like he just got out of a fight and Luke raised an eyebrow at his appearance. Ashton glared, slouching in his seat.

For a moment, Luke did feel concerned. He knew that Ashton fought a lot, though. So, there's no surprise that he probably did recently. Ashton has been good for a few weeks, but maybe since Luke and him stopped being...sexual, his tension was growing and he was more snappish towards people.

Luke saw the teacher wasn't here yet and he glanced at Ashton, asking,"What happened?"

"Like you care," Ashton grumbled, glancing down and seemed upset.

"I do," Luke tried promising, but Ashton rolled his eyes. He sighed deeply and turned so he was facing the boy. "Ashton, tell me what's wrong...c'mon princess. Don't be like that."

The nickname made Ashton blush a bit, which Luke would usually tease about since Ashton insisted he hated it at first. However, Ashton caved in and he hesitated. Ashton took out his phone, much to Luke's confusion, and then was typing something rapidly. He paused, holding the phone tightly before slowly handing it to Luke.

At first, Luke was confused as he saw they were on the school cheer team's instagram. However, he scrolled a bit and raised an eyebrow at something. He gaped a bit, turning to Ashton who had tears slowly falling down his face and Luke shook his head, teeth gritting as he read over it.

SPSSCheerTeam: wanna know who's the top ten hottest girls in school? How about the top ten ugliest girls in school? Well, here you go! Your dreams have come true, bitches! x

10\. Darlia Dementon 9. Elizatre Fernando 8. Verona Timotron 7. Gwendell Nitrondon 6. Johannah Mickinnie 5. Cather Donaldson 4. Lilath Therone 3. Herah Strither 2. Teendra Enderson

And number one? Well, it's the sluttiest bitch of them all; Ashton Irwin! Just look at his ugly ass trying to be a girl! Have fun with your homewrecking life and hope you get an STD, if you don't already have one :)))

Luke gaped at the screen, seeing the posted a picture of Ashton. It was him wearing his cheerleading uniform and having a pretty bow in his hair. He was grinning with clear lipgloss on and looked really cute in Luke's opinion. But, not in anyone else's apparently.

There was a pause as he at there, unsure of how to even take this. First off, she called Ashton a girl which isn't a bad thing, but is disrespectful. Secondly, she called Ashton ugly. Thirdly, she was causing a shit load of drama in the comments and now there were so many people at their school insulting the boy.

The blonde frowned as he saw Ashton sniffling and biting his knuckles, as if to stop himself from crying. Luke hesitated as he clicked to Ashton's account, heartbroken at the amount of people who commented how ugly he was on his recent photo and kept tagging him in the school photo.

Since the account wasn't official, schools couldn't get involved. Luke quickly logged Ashton out, not wanting him to see all of that. He felt so bad for Ashton, knowing he was probably hurt by this. Who wouldn't be? It's not everyday you're named the ugliest girl in school with three hundred people agreeing.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ashton," Luke said sincerely, slowly giving the phone back.

Ashton shrugged sadly,"It's fine. I don't care, t-their opinions don't matter."

"Don't lie to me. I hate when you do that," Luke glared, kicking at Ashton's leg to get him to look over. "Seriously, I'm done with it. You care! If you didn't care, you wouldn't have a bruise or be in detention. Why are you here? Did you get in a fight with some asshole? Did someone say something?"

"I punched Violet in her fucking face," Ashton said, teeth gritted and fists clenched.

Luke blinked. "W-What?"

"I punched her! I couldn't handle it! She posted this, she did it! She slept with you, she's horrible!" Ashton exclaimed, angrily taking out his bow and roughly tossing it on the table. "She called me a fake bitch and she -- she said I was a transi and she was so mean. Just so mean. She didn't even bother trying to apologize. She just laughed when I said I quit the team. She said I was just a joke and -- and I punched her."

Now, before all of this, Luke would have said it was wrong to hit a girl. However, he thinks that it's wrong to hit anyone in general. In this situation, he didn't think it was right, but he also understood why Ashton hit her. He figured Violet had a fair fight since Ashton does have a bruise. He wondered how Violet looked, though.

But, does this mean the school knows about the account? He hoped so. He wanted it down and to have that post away before Ashton noticed it. Luke didn't know why she posted it, but no matter what the reason is, he didn't like it. There's no reason to ever call anyone ugly. It doesn't matter who someone is, calling them ugly is just plain unnecessary and wrong.

"Well, I think it was a little wrong, but if it makes you feel any better, I hope you knocked her out," Luke offered with a small smile, hoping Ashton would smile back.

Ashton smirked,"Nose is broken and everything."

"Now she needs another nose job," Luke joked, pinching his nose so it made an annoying nasally voice.

The voice made Ashton giggle and he grinned, shaking his head in amusement. It was cute knowing he could make Ashton smile like that. However, it didn't last long cause then Ashton realized something and Luke went to ask what's wrong, but he saw Ashton muttering under his breath as he rapidly tapped on his phone.

Luke was nosy and glanced over a bit, seeing Ashton was looking at dresses and outfits Britney Spears wore. He saw one was Britney in a blue leather outfit. It was pants with a vest that only had one button. He imagined Ashton wearing it and was instantly aroused. Luke licked his lips.

He told Ashton,"That ones hot."

"It looks tight."

"Like your ass."

"Shut up."

"No, seriously, it's hot," Luke told him and eyed Ashton. "You'd look sexy in it."

Ashton scoffed,"Whatever."

"I'm just telling you what I think," Luke frowned.

He sat up, slowly moving back cause Ashton seemed mad for some reason and he didn't want Ashton mad at him. Sadly, there was no avoiding it. When Ashton was mad at someone, he didn't hold back. It was something Luke admired and also hated all at once, if he's being honest.

"I don't really give a shit what you think," Ashton retorted and shrugged. "You are honestly getting on my nerves. I can't believe you cheated off of me earlier."

The sudden change of topic caught Luke off guard. It made him think of when the teacher insulted him and he felt sad again. A frown tugged on his lips and he saw Ashton glaring at him. He didn't know why till he remembered Ashton was the one he copied off of.

Luke tensed and anxiously replied,"I'm sorry, I panicked and was desperate. It's no excuse, I know it was wrong."

"Then why did you do it?" Ashton scoffed and glanced down. "Seriously, I know you suck at school and you're kinda stupid with it, but you shouldn't stoop so low."

His word choice caught Luke off-guard. The blonde frowned deeply,"You think I'm stupid?"

Great, another person to add on the list of people who have no faith in him. His parents, his brothers, his friends, his teachers, himself and now Ashton? It seemed like he literally had no motivation. He really thought Ashton saw something intelligent in Luke, but he doesn't.

"Well," Ashton hesitated, glancing at him with sympathetic eyes. "C'mon, you're not that smart, okay? Maybe you're not an idiot in general. But, you're really dumb when it comes to school stuff. You even spelled your last name wrong once. I'm sorry, but you're kinda an idiot. Don't take it personally."

How the fuck is he not suppose to take that personally? Ashton literally called him stupid. His crush has insulted him and he didn't even look truly sorry about it at all. Luke shook his head in disbelief. Everyone was so on him today about his personality and how dumb he is and Luke just wanted to give up.

Is it normal? Should he hate himself for being so stupid? For failing school and cheating? It seemed like he should considering how alone he was now. He came to school for his friends, but now he barely has any. He lost his two because they seem to hate him and probably only dealt with him before.

Before he could continue speaking to Ashton, the teacher walked in and he huffed while slouching in his seat with a sad look on his face. As she went over the rules, it didn't even matter. He was too upset to listen. He wouldn't do anything anyways. He wasn't tempted to go on his phone or make stupid doodles of Ashton in a Minnie Mouse dress.

Instead, he laid his head down and looked out the window. It was raining out and he figured the world felt his sadness and wanted to make it worse or something. He didn't know why, but whenever he was upset, the world cried for him. Maybe one day it'll shine and he can be happy.

There was a light sound of weight on his desk and he lazily turned, seeing the paper on his table. He rolled his eyes and opened it, huffing when he saw drawings of peníses on the paper and Ashton giggling silently. Usually he would crack a smile, but right now he didn't even want to laugh or be happy.

He crumbled the paper into a ball and tossed it, almost cracking a grin when it slammed into Ashton's face. He was being childish, but so was Ashton. He judged Luke based on what he saw. To a certain extent, Ashton wasn't wrong. Luke isn't smart with school, but calling yourself stupid is different than hearing it from someone you care for, so of course he was upset.

Luckily, the time flew by. Ashton kept trying to get his attention with the paper balls crumbled, but it wasn't working. Luke ignored him and once they were released, Luke tried rushing off before the boy could follow. Ashton sadly wasn't wearing heels, so he caught up quickly.

He groaned as Ashton pouted,"Luke, are you seriously making me run?!"

"I never said you needed to follow," Luke shrugged.

"Ugh, I'm trying to talk to you! C'mon, slow down!" Ashton whined as he trotted over, trying to fix the bottom of his dress where it was moving up as he jogged over. "Damn, I hate running. This dress is not very good to run with. I might like, flash someone with my ass."

"Maybe don't dress like a slut then," Luke snapped without thinking. He didn't take it back, though. He was angry and Ashton insulted him, it was fair. Even if he knew it wasn't.

Ashton halted at the word and furrowed his eyebrows,"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me," Luke retorted.

Ashton slowly stepped closer,"Did you actually call me a -- a slut? I thought we went over slut shaming, it's rude!"

"So is calling someone stupid," Luke angrily replied, glancing away as he crossed his arms. He will not get emotional over this. He won't.

"I wasn't calling you stupid, I just wanted to show you a picture of dícks I drew," Ashton said in confusion, making Luke wonder who's the stupid one here.

Luke groaned,"That's not what I meant."

For a moment, the boy was lost and biting his bottom, glossy lip. But, Ashton soon realized as he eyed him and shook his head in disbelief. "Are you actually mad over that?" 

"Are you actually asking that? You basically made me feel like trash in there! I know I suck at school, but you didn't need to go and point it out like that. I cheated, I'm sorry, but that was just rude," Luke grumbled while crossing his arms.

It was no excuse for cheating, but cheating isn't an excuse to insult a person. Being mad is different than insulting. A person can be mad and express that without hitting or degrading someone. Sadly, Luke use to do that. He still does.

The thing is, Ashton doesn't seem to understand that when Luke is upset, he's actually upset. Sometimes people forget that Luke isn't some doll or toy to play with. Ashton would just laugh it off whenever he tried opening up sometimes, sort of like he's doing now and Luke hate that so much.

He sighed deeply when Luke didn't reply and moved forward, tugging Luke close and going on his tip-toes, pouting,"I'm sorry, baby, okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can I suck you off and we can get passed this silly argument? I'm sick of fighting."

There was a pause as Luke stared at Ashton and he felt his body going under. Like he was in a trance. Ashton had such a huge effect on him, he hated it. Sadly, Ashton seemed to know this. He was barely reaching Luke's height, even on his tip-toes, being a good five inches shorter. But, he managed to look Luke in the eyes, lips brushing teasingly against the blonde's as he smirked a bit.

Suddenly, Ashton's lips were on Luke's and Luke didn't know how to reply. He was angry, he can't just be kissing Ashton. He knew if he did that the previous thoughts would go away and never be fixed. He didn't want to store them away, whenever he use to, it would get worse.

"No," Luke quickly pulled away grabbing at Ashton's hands and shaking his head slowly. "No, I-I'm not kissing you! You insulted me, you hurt me and I-I won't do it."

Ashton frowned,"Luke, seriously? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, God. You insulted me too. Stop acting innocent. You even cheated off of me earlier. I was just being honest, you're not good at school."

"Yet you had to call me an idiot? There's nicer ways to say things!" Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head in anger. "Obviously you don't know that, though, considering you open your legs more than you open books, huh?"

Okay, so maybe he's going about this wrong. Luke knew he was lighting the fire that was going to start a war, but he honestly was angry and his mouth was running more than he does in gym. So, it's not his fault. Really. His brain was speaking for him and considering his brain doesn't work well, it made him say dumb things.

The shorter boy gaped as he stared at Luke. Ashton scoffed as he smoothed out his dress,"Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find your brain back there, dumbass."

"Do you get all your comebacks from tumblr?" Luke laughed humorlessly. "If you're gonna have a comeback, at least try. Then again, you don't really need to try to come, do you?"

Ashton glared and roughly shoved passed him,"Shut up, you're not funny! You're just being an asshole."

"No, I'm not," Luke snorted. "I'm telling the truth."

"You're being a jerk!"

"No, you're just a wimp and can't handle a few fucking words. Strange since you can handle so many dícks in your ass, so it must work, but your ears obviously don't," Luke shrugged nonchalantly.

The boy tensed,"Seriously, quit it! Just go, I'm done with you."

When Luke was going to leave, he halted and suddenly bursted out laughing. He turned to Ashton and said with amusement,"You know, it's hard to think that you suddenly hate me and are angry at me when you're still wearing my hoodie."

At first, Ashton looked confused. But, a blush covered his cheeks as he looked down and realized he was still wearing the hoodie. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, seeming unsure of how to reply to that. A stunned Ashton is definitely something new.

If they weren't fighting right now, Luke would want to shove him against a wall and make out with him or something. The hoodie was just so baggy and cute on him. However, this was not the time or place. He was mad, Ashton was mad and this just wasn't working out. It never would have.

"I-I hate you." Ashton's words were weak and it's clear that he doesn't.

Luke smiled sweetly,"Whatever you say, princess."

"And don't call me that!" Ashton gritted his teeth, fists clenching as he tugged the hoodie off, ruffling his hair. "You're rude and disgusting and I don't even know why I slept with you! And yes, you are stupid." Ashton stepped forward, saying right to Luke's face,"You talk shit more than you eat, you act confident to hide your insecurities that are just useless now and you try being nice, but emphasis on trying. Okay? So, take this back! I don't need you."

Ashton shoved the jacket in Luke's hands and the boy stumbled a bit at the impact. He glanced at the hoodie, it smelling like perfume as of now which contrasted to the earlier cologne smell. And, his heart hurt a lot. But, he didn't want to prove it by ignoring him.

As the boy walked away, Luke felt a lump form in his throat and he scowled,"Whatever, Ashton. You know, I heard people hate on other's to deal with their own problems. So, hope you have fun sucking off Zayn! Considering it's like your job now, since mummy and daddy don't pay your bills anymore."

He instantly regretted his words when he saw Ashton halting down the hall. Luke hesitated, wondering if he should take it back. But, Ashton was mean to. He hurt Luke, it was just payback. Luke knew what he said was too far, but he'll get over it. Ashton always gets over it.

So, Luke slowly walked over and he roughly slammed his shoulder passed Ashton. They're immature, but that's the whole problem here. They were never mature enough to handle a friends with benefits relationship. It wasn't meant for them. It's barely meant for anyone. Someone always gets hurt.

The blonde timidly glanced back as he went to the corner of the hall and he wished he didn't. He saw Ashton sitting in the hall and sniffling quietly with his face buried in his hands. Luke still was angry, he definitely was, but he also knew he shouldn't have said what he did. Everyone has that one subject no one should ever touch.

Sadly, it was too late now. Luke quietly walked and on his way home, he grabbed his phone. Luke saw a pretty flower in the grass and he took a quick picture. It was purple, delicate and had a yellow center. He felt so sad and the guilt was building. Luke took a moment before he sent Ashton the picture with a text saying 'I'm sorry' and added a sad emoji.

Ashton didn't reply and Luke didn't blame him. Should he be the one apologizing, though? They both said mean things, so it should be mutual. However, Ashton insulted first. Does that matter here? Apparently Ashton meant it jokingly and also seriously, but not to hurt Luke like Luke did to him.

When Luke got home, he frowned and went straight to his room. His mum went to stop him, but he slammed his door shut and sighed deeply. He was so sad lately. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't feel happy anymore. Everything hurt and sometimes he just wanted to sleep and never wake up. However, a small beep was heard and maybe Ashton made him feel a little bit...worse.

[From: Princess Ashton]

Shut up, asshole. Don't talk to me. We're through.


End file.
